I Do Maybe
by twilightladies
Summary: Swan's White Weddings is the love of Bella's life, consuming her days and nights, but she wouldn't have it any other way. After securing Chicago's wedding of the year for Tanya Turner, the elite socialite daughter of Turner Industries' CEO, Bella thinks all her hard work has finally paid off. It's just a shame she's already well-acquainted with the groom.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -** Welcome to my new fic. I hope you enjoy the ride! This story's mostly written, so I should be able to stick to a schedule of posting every Sunday. If I don't, blame the new addition in my life!

Huge thank you and hugs to Nic for asking me to take part in TLS' Sneak Peek!

Thank you to SparklyMeg, MidnightCougar, and Iris for their help with this. Without them, this would be a mess.

oOo

 **Chapter 1**

The words on the screen in front of me begin to blur. Flower arrangements turn into car timings, which then turn into cocktail hour plans. Colors, fabric swatches, and patterns all blur together and become one big mess. Sighing, I blink a few times, rub soothing circles on my forehead, and move away from the computer.

Outside, the sky's a dull orange, glowing as the sun sets below the Chicago skyline. Lights in the offices slowly turn off as workers head home for the weekend. The bustle of the city below comes to life, and I can hear car horns in the streets below as commuters begin their nightly journey home.

Knowing I have at least a few hours ahead of me, I reach over and flick on my desk lamp, squinting against the light.

Sighing, I turn back to my computer and try to focus on the plans for one of my upcoming weddings.

One of my appointments today didn't go quite as planned, which means my Friday night is now going to be spent at work. It's not that unusual for me, but it's bugging me tonight. I had a bottle of wine and a bubble bath with my name on it. Today went to hell around mid-afternoon, when I had an appointment with a bride who's getting married in a few months. While this bride seemed normal when I met her, the closer we get to her date, the more she turns into a bridezilla. Everything we'd previously discussed was thrown out of the window, and I now basically have to start from scratch.

Minutes later, the phone rings, which surprises me because I thought everyone else had gone home.

"Jess? What are you still doing here?"

She chuckles. "I know how that appointment went, and I know you're going to need my help if you want to get home tonight. Plus, you're gonna be so glad I'm still here when I tell you who I have on the phone."

I slump. "Tell me it's not her. I can't right now—"

She bursts out laughing, and I can't help but grin. "No! Bella, it's a potential new client. And you're going to want to speak to him."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Turner," she whispers into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?"

She huffs. "To be dramatic."

I roll my eyes. "Okay… Well, who's Mr. Turner?"

"Bella," she groans. "Mr. Turner. You know, CEO of Turner Industries?"

I sit up straight in my chair. I'm not as up to date as Jess on my "who's who" of Chicago, but even _I_ know who he is and how much he's worth.

"He's on the phone? He wants to speak to me?" I straighten my hair and then roll my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Yes, Bella. He asked for you personally. Shall I put him through?"

I clear my throat, and grab a pen and a pad of paper. "Yes, yes. I'm ready. Let him through."

The line goes quiet, and I use those few seconds to pull myself together. On TV, Mr. Turner comes across as a nice guy who loves to dote on his entire family, especially his only daughter who's newly engaged. But I know better than to judge people on their appearance only.

"Mr. Turner? You're through to Bella Swan."

"Miss Swan, I'm so glad I caught you. I thought it'd be too late."

I laugh softly. "This is still early for me, Mr. Turner. How may I help you?"

"I'm sure you already know that my daughter's gotten engaged. I would like your help in organizing her wedding." He's all business, and I appreciate him getting straight to the point. "This is already shaping up to be a lavish affair. The guest list is close to five hundred, and I want to throw her the wedding she's been dreaming about since she was a little girl and used to practice walking down the aisle in her mother's Louboutins."

I try to keep my voice smooth as I reply, my heart having taken off at a hundred miles an hour at the mention of a lavish affair and huge guest list. "I understand completely."

"Your name was given to me by one of my associates. He said you helped with his vow renewal and was extremely complimentary about how easy you made things for them. I'm not sure if you remember a Garrett Jones and his wife, Kate?"

"I do, yes. They renewed their vows last June, if I remember correctly." I close my eyes, hoping I've remembered the right couple and date.

I can almost hear his smile through the phone. "They did. I like that you can remember them and they aren't just another client name to you." He clears his throat. "Miss Swan, as a businessman, word of mouth means a lot to me. If someone like Garrett was impressed with your work, I would like to arrange a time to meet with you to discuss my daughter's wedding."

I open my planner on the computer, eagerly scanning it for availability. "How's your schedule, Mr. Turner? I'm pretty booked at the beginning of next week, but I'm free Wednesday afternoon."

I assume his silence means he's checking, so I wait patiently. "I have Wednesday at three open. I have another appointment at five, though."

I add his details to the free appointment space. "That's fine. The introductory appointment should only last approximately an hour. I promise you'll be free for five."

He chuckles. "Miss Swan, if our appointment runs late, it won't be the worst thing to happen."

I laugh politely. "Duly noted."

We arrange to meet at his office and swap contact details in case either of us needs to change plans. As soon as I put down the phone, Jess is at my door.

"Tell me we have Tanya Turner's wedding. It's already in some of the magazines. They're speculating about her dress and which of her socialite friends will be bridesmaids. Her ring's huge! I mean, you wouldn't expect anything less for her. And just think what her dress would be like. It's _so_ exciting!"

She looks at me expectantly, and I laugh as she practically vibrates in my doorway.

"Bella!"

"Not yet, but I have a meeting with him next week."

She squeals and claps her hands, and I can't help but let her excitement wash over me. This wedding could make my company. The publicity alone is better than anything I could ever afford, and after years of hard work, Swan's White Weddings would be a name everyone recognizes.

"We need to celebrate! C'mon, Bella. You know as well as I do that the admin from today's appointment can wait. It's too late to start calling the suppliers now. Everyone's gone home for the night."

I glance at my clock, knowing she's right. I'm not sure I can focus on anything just now anyway. This deal is just so huge. It's Chicago's wedding of the year.

"Maybe just one or two..."

She grins. "Let's go. Everyone's already at O'Neills."

I tidy my desk in record time, freshen up in the bathroom, and meet Jess at her desk in reception.

She wolf whistles as I approach. "Only you can look like a completely different person just by taking your hair down and adding the tiniest bit of makeup."

I smile and wait as she packs up. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It was meant as one."

She nudges me with her elbow, and I roll my eyes. "You look good, too, Jess." For someone who's just pulled a ten-hour shift, you certainly can't tell. Her makeup is as perfect as it was when she arrived this morning, and there isn't a hair out of place.

"I know."

She links her arm through mine as we step onto the sidewalk, both of us gasping against the cold.

"C'mon." She hails a cab. "It's too cold, and I'm not wasting these shoes on a walk to the bar."

I roll my eyes. "It's O'Neills, not the Sheraton."

"They're new, and they're expensive." She opens the cab door. "Now shut up and get in."

oOo

The smell of fried food hits us the second we open the door to the pub. My stomach growls, and I realize I skipped both lunch and dinner today.

"I'm starving," I moan as a bartender walks past with two burgers.

Jess eyes the plates hungrily. "Ugh. Me, too. Let's find everyone and get some food."

I take hold of Jess' arm again, so we don't become separated, and let her guide us through the crowd.

O'Neills is a cute Irish pub we found by accident when we started up the business. We'd pulled close to sixty hours one week and managed to secure our first client, so we decided to celebrate. We couldn't find a cab, and it was the first place we'd come across, so we all but ran inside. Since then, it's become a weekly hang out with our friends.

We automatically head for a booth in the back, where we find our friends sitting. Most of the tables in the back are empty, but I know that'll change over the next hour or so. While it's quiet now, it'll get crazy once the food's stopped and the live music begins.

My friend, Alice, sees us and waves us over, sliding up the booth next to her husband to make room for us. I've only known Alice for a year or so, when I met her as the cake designer for one of my couples. Her energy and clear enjoyment for her work rubbed off on me, and we clicked instantly.

"You made it!"

Jess slides in opposite them, and I sit next to her. "We weren't going to. Someone _was_ going to spend her night in the office."

I roll my eyes. "It's been a busy day!"

"Which is why drinks should've won over even more work." Jess is very much of the mindset of work hard, play harder. And while part of me agrees, it's my money and name on the line with the company. She works with me because she likes the job, not because she needs to.

"So, what changed your mind?"

Jess squeals and claps her hands. "Oh, Alice. You aren't going to believe this. Bella has the opportunity to secure the biggest client ever."

Jasper chuckles softly. "On that note, I'll go get the drinks in. The usual?"

We nod, ask him to get us a menu before the night turns unnecessarily messy, and then turn back to Alice.

"Well?"

Even I can't help but grin. "Mr. Turner of Turner Industries wants to meet with me next week to discuss the possibility of planning his daughter's wedding."

Alice's eyes widen, and she sits back in her seat. "Shut up!"

I grin. "It's true. He knows a customer of mine from last year and was impressed with what he'd heard. Do you know what this means?"

Alice nods. "Honey, if you secure that wedding, you could go into early retirement."

"No, it means I'd be a success."

"Bella, sweetie, you already _are_ a success. You're 25, you moved to a different city to chase a dream you've had since you were a little girl, and you singlehandedly own your own business that has, as of this year, turned a profit. You don't need some hot shot CEO to make you a success."

I sigh. "I know. But you can't deny that the Turner wedding wouldn't hurt my street rep."

"It certainly couldn't do any harm." She finishes the rest of her drink just as Jasper returns to our table with mine and Jess' drinks and a menu. "And when he says yes, you _know_ who you'll be recommending as their cake designer. Yes?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course, Alice."

I take a sip of my wine, enjoying the feel as it goes down, knowing I made the right decision by coming out tonight, even if it's just for a few. I barely glance at the menu, since I already know I'm having the biggest burger they serve.

Jess laughs, taking the menu away from me. "Did you seriously just use the phrase 'street rep'?"

I try to elbow her but miss as she moves away. "Shut up. I'm awesome, and you know it."

oOo

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ _Bliss by samekraemer - A special dog at a no-kill shelter brought together two people who might never have met. There were circumstances which made things difficult, but at the end of the day, Bliss was there to lick away the pain. (Adult content. Canon couples though OOC. They may get a little dirty.) Rated M._

 **For everyone that read and reviewed** _ **I Belong with You**_ **and didn't receive a response, I apologize. Around the time it was completing, I was in my third trimester and pregnancy took its toll on me. Now, my lil boy takes up a lot of my time! Please know I read every single one and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note –** To everyone who alerted, favorited and left a review – thank you. It's amazing that you're all looking forward to more after 1 chapter!

As always, huge hugs to my team – SparklyMeg, MidnightCougar and Iris for making these words pretty. Without them it would be a mess.

oOo

 **Chapter 2**

'A few drinks' turns into a lot, and hours later, we can still be found at our table at the back of O'Neills. Our friend, Angela, and her fiancé, Ben, have joined us, and the two guys sit on the end while the girls celebrate mine and Jess' upcoming appointment.

"We've got this, Bella... or you have this… which means I have this, too… So, yeah." Jess finishes the rest of her drink and looks at me triumphantly. "We _have_ this, Bella."

I laugh and look to Alice, who rolls her eyes and makes a slashing motion across her neck, and I agree that it's time to cut Jess off. We should know better; she always passes tipsy and goes straight to hammered as soon as the wine's swapped for margaritas.

I stand and mouth "water" to Alice, and tilt my head at Jess before heading to the bar.

The place has gotten a lot busier since we arrived, with the live music about to begin shortly. The crowd starts from down by the stage, where people are waiting for the bands to start, and carries on up to the bar. It's a mixture of what seems to be students celebrating the end of another week of classes and women and men in suits who are merely thankful they've made it through another work week. I smile at some of the faces I recognize as other regulars of O'Neills and find a small space at the bar next to a group of rowdy guys.

A large man steps up next to me and yells for the bartender's attention. "Mr. Barman! Another round when you have a minute, please." He waves some money in the air once he's acknowledged. Then he grins, winks at me after realizing I'm watching him, and turns back to his friends.

I smile as I watch them clearly celebrating. Empty shot glasses line the bar, and each already has a beer in hand. They all seem to be focusing on one guy in particular, occasionally slapping him on the back or playfully messing with his hair.

I can't see much with his back to me, but I definitely approve of what I can see. A tight black t-shirt frames his back, perfectly hinting at the definition of muscles beneath it, and my fingers itch at the thought of trailing over them. I can see a hint of black boxers underneath dark jeans, which look as though they were made for him and him alone.

I look up as he turns, blushing when his gaze catches mine before I can look away. He smiles softly before it deepens into a full-on grin that I can't help but match. When he doesn't look away, I begin to feel self-conscious and tuck a strand of hair behind my ears. I turn back to place my order, only to catch his eyes in the mirror behind the bar, causing him to grin again.

I laugh and look down, wondering what I'm doing. I don't have time for a man. I have a job that controls my life right now, and I'm happy with that. I don't need the distraction.

Ignoring the flutters in my stomach, I focus on my hands on the bar top, the group of girls to my left, and the bar guy now showing off for them — basically anywhere but at the bronze-haired guy, who I can feel is still staring in the mirror.

It takes all I have to continue ignoring him, and I'm thankful when Alice slides up next to me.

"What's taking so long?"

I shrug. "Just busy. Mr. Show-Off's entertaining the girls up there."

"Of course he is," she mutters.

"Who's babysitting Jess?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Seriously. That girl needs to learn to handle her booze. She's okay, just more excitable than normal. One more drink and then we're heading out, though."

I nod. "Me, too. I really do want to get into the office tomorrow and make the most of having a wedding-free Saturday before the season begins."

She nods, probably understanding more than anyone how busy we're going to get in the next few weeks. It normally only takes a couple weeks into the start of a new year for brides to realize they're getting married within the year and start freaking out.

Finally, the bar server comes over and takes our order. Alice and I order one for the road and one very large glass of water for Jess.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

She waits until I look at her. "Who's the hottie that keeps staring at you?"

I pay the bartender and turn to face her. "What?"

"Look." She nudges me, and I automatically look to the group next to us. I get another bright smile from the stranger in the black top before he turns back to his friends. It's enough to waken the butterflies in my stomach.

"You need to go and speak to him."

"No, I don't."

"Bella, _look_ at him. He's hot, and he keeps checking you out."

I shake my head. "You know I don't have time—"

"Make time. I mean, I know I've said this already, but _look at him."_

I giggle and take my change from the bartender, leaving him a decent tip before I pick up our glasses. "C'mon. I came out for a few quiet drinks and nothing more."

She looks at me, then at the guy, and then back at me again as we begin walking to our table. "You're crazy. That's one fine specimen, and he's blatantly interested."

I shrug. "I just want to focus on my work."

"But you're not denying he's hot."

I scoff. "No, I'm not blind."

"Just stupid." She grins.

I bump my hip with hers. "Keep walking smart ass, or Mr. Turner can find another cake designer, one who's less cheeky."

oOo

The live music starts soon after we've made it back to the table, and the crowd surges forward toward the stage. The couples soon pair off and make their way to the makeshift dance floor, leaving me at the table with Jess.

"How're you feeling?"

She's nursing her water but has perked up considerably. "Better. That damn tequila… Every time."

I grin. "Maybe just stick to wine?"

She nods. "God, yes." She slides out of the booth. "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom, and then we can leave, if you want. My boss'll kill me if I go in to work tomorrow with a hangover."

I can't help but laugh. "Sure."

I watch briefly as she pushes her way through the crowd before taking out my phone. I always hate sitting alone in a busy place. It's like a free invitation to guys to come and sit next to you. At least I can hide behind my phone.

I pull open my calendar, already focusing on the next day at work, when someone sits down opposite me.

Assuming it's Jess, I return my cell to my purse and start putting my jacket on. "Ready to go?"

A throat clears — deep, masculine, and definitely not belonging to Jess. I stop donning my jacket and glance up at the stranger sitting opposite me with a nervous smile on his face.

The same stranger who smiled at me at the bar.

The same stranger Alice tried to get me to talk to.

The same stranger who looks _really_ good in his black t-shirt.

"Go? Actually, I was just hoping for a dance."

oOo

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ Nightmare Before Christmas _by LyricalKris - When Edward's son died, he took Edward's heart and soul with him. Even a decade of mourning didn't seem good enough. But then, Edward met college student Bella who thrived despite her own tragedy. Can Edward's cold, dead heart beat again?_

oOo

Still with me? Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Iris, MidnightCougar and SparklyMeg for their help.

Let's see who that stranger is then, huh?

 **Chapter 3**

"Oh…"

He grins at my lack of response, and I can't help but answer with one of my own. Up close, this guy's even hotter, and now that I can see his face in detail, I love how his smile reaches his deep, green eyes. When he doesn't look away, I force myself to glance down at the table, my eyes automatically locking on his fingers that are picking at the label on his beer bottle.

A million things to say run through my head, but I don't say any of them. It's been months since someone's even caught my eye, and it's taken minutes for this guy to render me speechless.

"Hey…"

I look up.

"One dance. That's all I'm asking." He finishes his beer, and I follow the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows.

I want to lick it.

Something tightens deep in my stomach, which I ignore.

He stands and offers me his hand. "Please."

Something in his eyes makes me want to say yes. I take his hand and slide out of the booth, trying not to focus too much on the butterflies in my stomach.

It's _just_ a dance.

The band changes songs as we approach the dance floor, and it begins to play an acoustic version of "Sex on Fire. _"_

I roll my eyes at the irony.

Around us, groups head back to the bar, and couples move closer together. I stand awkwardly, not knowing how to approach the stranger.

He moves closer, wraps an arm around my waist, and takes a hand in mine. Automatically, my free hand grasps his waist. The sounds of the guitar surround us, and I try to focus on the music instead of how his body feels against mine. Even in my heels, I only come up just past his shoulders, and I already love how good we feel together.

"I won't bite, you know."

I look up and smile softly. "Good to know."

He chuckles. "So why the distance?"

"This is a perfectly respectable distance for dancing with someone I don't know."

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that. I'm Edward." He pulls me closer, takes both my arms, and wraps them around his shoulders.

Caught off guard, I stumble a little but catch myself quickly. His body feels so good, warm. Hard.

"You know, it's usually polite to tell someone your name once they've introduced themselves."

I look up again to see him grinning down at me, and I blush.

"Bella. My name's Bella."

"Bella…"

And I love the way he says my name. I want to hear him say it again.

He smiles softly, and I turn my head, leaning against his shoulder. I feel a hum vibrate through him, and I like that he seems to be enjoying our dance as much as I am.

We don't speak again as the music surrounds us.

 _But it's not forever_

 _But it's just tonight_

 _Oh, we're still the greatest_

 _The greatest_

Edward bends down, his lips brushing my ear. I can feel him sing the chorus of the song more than I can hear him, and it's making me shiver. I haven't had a guy show any interest in me in months. It's been even longer since I've been on a date, and now I have a gorgeous guy singing Kings of Leon to me.

I pull myself tighter against him but don't say anything. Does he feel this intensity between us, or is it only me? Maybe it's just a dance for him. I roll my eyes as I imagine Alice telling me off for overthinking something. Again.

Instead, I close my eyes, enjoy the feel of his body against mine, and don't even notice as he moves us to a darkened corner of the dance floor.

The song finishes and launches into another, more upbeat song, which I don't pay attention to. Edward's grasp on my waist tightens, and we don't stop moving. Shadows creep over us as we're pushed farther into the corner as the dance floor fills up.

Feeling his gaze on me, I look up. He smiles and brings one of his hands to my cheek, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Even the simplest of gestures makes my knees go weak.

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"I couldn't say no."

He takes a shuddering breath as his eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back again. I place my hand on top of his and lean forward silently, telling him I want this kiss as much as he does. If I'm being honest with myself, I've wanted this kiss since I saw him at the bar, saw him smile at me, and definitely since he asked me to dance.

Before our lips meet, he scrunches his eyes as if he's in pain and drops his hand like he's been burned.

"Edward?"

"I can't…"

With a last glance, he turns quickly and pushes his way through the crowd without looking back, leaving me hurt, dazed, and bewildered behind him.

ooOoo

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ _ **Burn Notice by ifyouweremine -**_ _The last days of summer. Two weeks of freedom. One lie. What could possibly go wrong? BxE, canon couples, AH-OOC. M-Rating for lemons._

ooOoo

Umm… See you next Sunday?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, mixed reviews on Edward, I get it! And I love it!

For those that asked and hadn't read the sneak peek I wrote for TLS, this will loosely be based on _The Wedding Planner_. No, it won't be exactly the same. I love that movie, and I plan weddings as a job, so I wanted to write my own wedding planner fic. There will be differences, but I understand that Edward in a relationship to start with is a hard limit so I get that you have to flounce. For those sticking with me, I think you've been waiting for this part…

Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, and Sparklymeg for making this pretty.

 **Chapter 4**

I wake minutes before my alarm the following morning. Instead of getting up, I flop back onto my bed, my thoughts filled with hard bodies, dark shadows, and almost kisses.

After Edward left me on the dance floor, both Jess and Alice ran straight over to ask for all the details. Who was he? Did we kiss? Was I seeing him again? Both of them had been shocked when I told them he'd left abruptly. They were both so sure he was interested after the way he'd chased me, almost begging for one dance. Jess had just shrugged her shoulders, calling him a loser, and walked off.

"He may be pretty, but he sounds like a douche. You don't need a man like that," Alice had added.

I shake my head, getting rid of all the memories from last night. That man affected me more than I want to admit, and he had the ability to sweep me off my feet, making me fall hard and fast.

Something I don't need now.

While I agreed with Jess at the time, in the light of the morning and without the added confidence from the alcohol, the sting is still there, and I'm reminded why I'm staying clear of men.

No distractions.

Just work.

ooOoo

Leaving my memories of tall strangers behind, I do what I do best and throw myself into work. By the time Wednesday comes around, I'm ready for my appointment with Mr. Turner. I make my way downtown in plenty of time to get me there early. I would always rather wait for a client than have them wait for me.

I enter the impressive office with twenty minutes to spare and give my name at reception, where I'm directed to Mr. Turner's office on the fifteenth floor. I'm met by a tall blonde, who I assume is his personal assistant, and she takes my coat and guides me to the waiting area.

"Mr. Turner is finishing a conference call. Would you like anything while you wait?"

I request a water and pull out my tablet, so it's ready for the appointment.

As I wait, I scan the reception and enjoy a little bit of people watching. Mr. Turner's assistant's a machine as she handles her computer, the two phones on her desk, and the trail of people that pass through the office. A number of men, all dressed impeccably, approach the desk with files, adding to her paperwork, but I'm not sure she even notices.

After a while, the door to Mr. Turner's office opens and empties in a flurry of activity. He sees me waiting and walks straight over.

"Miss Swan? I apologize if you've had to wait a while. I'd hoped the call would've finished a lot sooner." Wearing a black suit and white shirt, he's dressed similarly to the other men I've seen in the building, but he carries himself differently. There's no denying he's the boss.

I stand and shake his hand. "I was early," I explain.

He nods and glances at his watch. "I've been stuck in meetings all day. Would you be offended if we took our meeting to a coffee shop?"

ooOoo

We take a quick walk to a small coffee shop around the block from Mr. Turner's office.

"Why don't we start with you telling me about your daughter and her fiancé? What sort of wedding are they looking for?"

He laughs. " _He_ doesn't have much say in this, I'm afraid. Tanya's taking over, which I'm sure is a common occurrence."

I nod and smile. "It's definitely a rare thing to find an involved groom. They often note when to turn up and what tux to wear, and let their brides enjoy the spotlight."

He leans back in his chair and laughs. "Yep. That sounds like our Tanya. She's always enjoyed the spotlight, and he's happy to let her shine."

"They sound like a good couple."

"They are. Very well matched."

He says nothing about how they met, how they got together, or anything about them, which I find strange. It may be because I'm meeting with the parent instead of the couple, but I'm used to hearing all kinds of stories about the couple at the first appointment. Being "well matched" isn't something I'm used to hearing about a newly-engaged couple.

"So," I prompt. "The wedding?"

"We'd like this summer, if possible. However, I understand that only leaves us a few months at best, so we're willing to look at next summer, if necessary." He pulls out his Blackberry, and I wait as he scrolls through it. "A first note of the guest list has numbers of approximately five hundred, but with work associates changing all the time, this may change."

I nod and take my own notes, already thinking of possible venues. There isn't anywhere that may have space this summer.

"Do they have anywhere specific in mind as to venues?"

"They're open to suggestions and will go on recommendations. With such a vast guest list, I'm sure you can understand the type of venue we're looking for."

I nod. Posh, elite, screams of money.

"We have a number of places in mind already. My assistant can email you the list this afternoon. If you think any of them are unsuitable, scrap them."

"Okay. I have dates, numbers, and ideas for venues. What about decor? Theme? That kind of thing."

"Now, _that_ you'll have to discuss with Tanya and her mom. Today's meeting was a customary introduction. I'm paying for this, so I wanted to be sure it was a good business deal, if you will. They'll meet with you following this appointment and discuss all the finer details with you."

"Okay. That sort of thing comes with the final details once we have the venue secured."

I put my tablet aside and pick up my coffee. "So, you'd like me on board? We haven't discussed my fees, yet."

Mr. Turner leans forward in his seat. "Money isn't an issue, Miss Swan. You've come highly recommended, and I want a professional working on my daughter's wedding. She's great, but she's not the most organized. If I leave this up to her, the day will be a disaster. She deserves the best, and I believe you're the best in your industry."

He glances at his watch again and frowns. "I know I said on the phone last week I could miss my 5:00 appointment, but I'm afraid I do need to get back to the office. Unless you have any questions, are you okay with me emailing the information to you before the end of the day?"

"Sure, sure. You have my details?"

"Yes. My assistant does."

I stand with him, and we shake hands. "You won't regret this, Mr. Turner."

"Call me John."

ooOoo

 _ ****_Jessica's practically vibrating when I return to the office. "So? Do we have it?"

Her grin is infectious, and I reply with my own. "Pending a meeting to secure a venue, it's a done deal."

"Oh, my God!" She runs around my desk, almost landing on my lap as she hugs me. "We have Tanya Turner's wedding. Oh, my God. You did it, Bella. Congratulations!"

I hug her back and allow myself a moment to bask in the fact I've secured what's going to be the wedding of the year.

When Jess lets go of me and returns to her chair, I pull out my tablet, showing her the notes I took at the appointment.

"This summer? Are they friggin' serious? They think we can plan a wedding of that stature in less than a year?"

I pull my laptop closer to me and open my emails. There's already one from Mr. Turner's assistant as promised.

"Yes, it's going to be a slight problem."

"Slight…" She scoffs.

"We've done it before, though," I remind her.

"Yes, Bella, but nothing this huge. You know that a year minimum would be good."

"Look. Scroll down." I wait until she does. "They're willing to wait until next summer if we can nail the venue."

"Therein lies the issue," she murmurs. "We're gonna need to scout some pretty impressive venues, most of which have at least an eighteen-month wait list."

"I know," I say, opening the attachment I've been sent. "I'm actually hoping to catch a hotel that hasn't made it onto many lists just yet."

She glances up at me. "You have a plan."

I nod. "I have a plan."

ooOoo

The Godfrey Hotel is a new boutique hotel in the city. The rooftop bar and lounge are perfect for a cocktail reception, with its views of the Chicago skyline as the perfect backdrop. The retractable roof means the venue's suitable in any weather. Inside, the venue's modern and chic, with its indoor bar area, leather seats, fire pit, and sliding glass wall. The ballroom, where the ceremony and evening reception will take place, continues with the theme of floor-to-ceiling windows, using the city's skyline as the backdrop.

My mind's already going into overdrive with theme ideas for this wedding.

The only thing the Turners may find lacking is the status of the hotel. As it's only been open less than a year, it doesn't quite have the five-star reputation they're looking for. While there's a buzz about it and a few larger events scheduled to take place there later this year, but it'll be a leap of faith on their part.

"Jess?" I buzz through to her desk. "Can you arrange an appointment with the Turners, please?"

She stands in the office door. "Sure. Do you need me to come along to this one?"

I nod. "Yeah. And if possible, I think the bride and groom should be at this one, as well. Hopefully we're gonna get them to confirm their venue, and as involved as Daddy is, I'm sure his daughter will have a say in it."

"Sure. Whole family meeting coming up."

I sit back in my chair and smile, happy with the work I've managed to do this morning. If everything goes smoothly, then the wedding of the year's going to be a piece of cake.

ooOoo

The Wine Baris an upscale bar downtown and the place Mr. Turner suggested we meet. He sounded both eager and impressed we were able to call him so quickly with results.

I arrive first and am directed to a reserved table at the back of the bar. Being a weeknight, it's quiet and jazz music plays low in the background. I relax in my chair, thankful the place doesn't seem to live up to the stuck-up reputation it has.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" Jess taps her foot nervously while looking around the room.

I take a sip of my water and put my hand on her knee. "Calm down, please. And yes, I think they will be. There's no reason they should doubt The Godfrey. It may be new, but it's a great venue. And they'd be one of the first couples getting married there, which is something they'd have above others."

She grins. "There's a reason why you do this job."

I smile. "I like to think so."

We're only kept waiting a short time before Mr. Turner arrives with his wife and daughter, who I recognize from the newspapers. Both are gorgeous women: tall, slim, and blonde, with big blue eyes and dazzling smiles.

Mr. Turner guides them to our table, and both Jess and I stand as they approach. Tanya's grin widens when she sees us. "Isabella?"

"Just Bella, please."

"Thank you so much for meeting with us. I can't wait to see what you have."

"Me, too."

Mr. Turner, who once again reminds me to call him John, introduces me to Tanya and his wife, Heidi, as a waitress makes a beeline to take our order. Mr. Turner shocks me by ordering a bottle of champagne.

"To celebrate," he says.

I catch Jess's eye and can't help but smile at the fact we've seemed to have already secured the wedding.

"Would you like to go through things now, or should we wait for the groom?"

Tanya scowls and shakes her head. " _Apparently_ , there are more important things going on tonight. He's working late, but he said he may be able to meet us later.

"Tanya, we discussed this. It's an important business deal—"

"I know, Daddy. But why tonight? Couldn't you have—"

"Enough, Tanya." John cuts her off. "You can't push him to follow in my footsteps and then whine about long hours. Sometimes things come up; late nights are to be expected. He'll be here if he can."

An awkward silence follows before John asks us to show them what we have. I take a deep breath and show them the information on The Godfrey. I run through the dates they have for both this summer and next, along with my ideas for the day, while Jess goes through photos that have been sent to us.

"Unfortunately, I can't show you any photos from recent weddings."

John and Heidi both glance at each other before sitting back as Tanya continues to look through the photos with Jessica.

"You're worried," I state.

They both nod, but it's Heidi who speaks. "You can see why, I'm sure."

"I can, but please don't worry. This hotel's more than able to cope with a wedding of this stature. I've worked with a number of the staff before at different venues, and I wouldn't even consider them if I didn't trust them. They have the experience to make this a beautiful day."

I pointedly look to Tanya, because at the end of the day, she's the one I need to convince. Daddy's just the paycheck. "Plus, I think booking a venue like The Godfrey gives you a step up on others, as you'll be one of the first weddings at the hotel. It'll be something special and unique to your wedding."

Tanya's eyes brighten at that, and I bite back a smile.

"Daddy, I like that idea. Nobody'll have what we have. We'll be the first."

John's gaze softens as he looks at her. "You don't want to look at the other venues? Isabella has a few other options for this year. There are venues that have been doing this for years and have the reputation to back it up. What about a cruiseship? That'd be fantastic."

She scoffs. "No, the wind would make my hair frizzy. I don't want to look windswept on my wedding day."

John turns back to me. "I'd like to see it before we confirm."

"Of course." I nod. "Is there a particular date you're keen on? I can provisionally book you, if you're happy with what you see, it's just a matter of signing and paying the deposit. After that, we can meet up and start planning the finer details."

The three of them look back over the notes. Both Heidi and John look to Tanya, leaving the decision with her.

"I think the June date is too early to plan, so the second date in August is probably better. I want to leave enough time to make sure I can get the dress I want, too." She looks up to me. "What do you think?"

"I agree. It certainly takes some of the pressure off."

She nods. "Do it."

As Tanya smiles, both her parents burst into matching grins, and it's clear they're just trying to do right by her.

All talk between the Turners turns to the wedding while Jess and I finalize the notes discussed. I use the time to send an email to my contact at the hotel and request a showround appointment as soon as possible.

I'm just beginning to pack my things when Tanya jumps up from her chair.

"You made it! And you're just in time. Come and meet Bella, our wedding planner. I think she's found our venue."

"Sounds perfect."

At the sound of the voice, my eyes shoot up to the man with his arms wrapped around Tanya. Jess gasps next to me, but I barely hear it.

Instead, I'm thrown back to O'Neills, and the jazz music is replaced by Kings of Leon.

I know that voice.

It's the voice that asked me to dance and almost seduced me on the dance floor.

I barely hear Tanya as she introduces me to her fiancé, Edward.

All I can see are his bright green eyes as they flash in horror when he finally recognizes me.

ooOoo

I hope you enjoyed – see you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec: The Shift by RachelFish -**_ _The start of Bella's senior year finds her at a new school missing old friends. Grades and graduation are her only priorities...until she meets Mase._


	5. Chapter 5

Mixed reactions and loads of theories. I love it! Thank you for the PMs and reviews to those who wanted to tell me you aren't flouncing, it means a lot!

Thank you to Nic and MidnightCougar for rec'ing this on TLS. 3

As always, hugs to Iris, Pattinlethr, MightnightCougar, and Sparklymeg for making my words pretty.

 **Chapter 5**

"I can't believe… He's so… That asshole!" Jessica takes the words straight out of my mouth as we hurry outside and try to catch a cab as quickly as possible.

As soon as Edward arrived and introductions were made, we quickly rounded the appointment up, making excuses about having a late night at the office. With the hours we keep, nobody doubted us, and I left with Tanya's details and the promise of contacting her when I had an appointment at the hotel set up. They'd be desperate to secure this wedding, so I assured her it would be soon.

"And he's getting married! And not just married, but married to Tanya Turner! What a—"

"I get it, Jess," I mutter, rubbing my head, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened in there.

"Sorry. I just can't believe a guy would chase you — and so _obviously_ — while he's engaged to someone else. And he seemed so nice..."

I nod. "I know. I agree. But can we just forget it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." She glances at me. "You okay?"

I nod, feeling ridiculously stupid for letting this bother me so much. "Yeah. _Really_ glad that kiss didn't happen now."

She smiles. "Silver linings and all that."

"Yeah," I agree. "Do you feel like going for a drink? I think I could really use one tonight."

"'Atta girl."

She steps away from the doorway and flags a cab. When the door to the bar opens, soft music reaches my ears. Someone stands next to me, and I don't need to look to see who it is.

"Bella?"

I take a deep breath and pretend I don't hear him.

"Bella." It's louder this time, and I hate myself for liking the way my name sounds coming from him. I ignore the flutters in my stomach, reminding myself he isn't mine to like.

He's marrying someone else.

I don't feel surprised when his arm brushes mine as he moves closer to me. I shiver and pull my jacket closer to me, though my shivers have nothing to do with the wind.

"We need to talk."

I keep looking straight ahead, focusing on Jess so I don't look at him. "I know you missed most of the appointment, but I think your _fiancée_ can fill you in on anything wedding related."

"I don't want to talk about the wedding —"

"Well, I don't think there's anything else we need to say to each other."

He takes a hold of my hand, and I flinch, pulling it out of his grasp.

"You don't get to touch me," I hiss. "You. Are. _Engaged_."

He looks down, his hand lingering in the space between us. "I know. I just want to explain. Last Friday—"

"Last Friday nothing, Edward." I step closer to him, keeping my voice as neutral as I can. "As far as I'm concerned, last Friday never even happened."

ooOoo

After one drink with Jess and lots of man-bashing, I'm ready to head home. She's been talking to a group of guys playing pool, and I know she's in for the long haul tonight, especially when I see her making eyes with a cute blond.

"Why don't you come in a bit later tomorrow?"

She looks shocked but smiles. "Yeah?"

I nod and hug her. "Yeah. I'm sure I can direct all the calls myself for a few hours. Come in at eleven."

She grins and glances at the guy. "Thanks, Bella."

I hail a cab pretty easily for this time of night and ignore the driver as he tries to make polite conversation. Normally I'd chat, but I just want to go home and crash. Feeling like a bitch once he's dropped me off, I leave him a decent tip and hope it makes up for it.

Once inside, I change into my pajamas and throw myself onto my bed, my thoughts consumed with the Turner wedding. Securing such a large, high profile wedding will be a huge win for my company. I'll go from being a relative nobody to being one of the most well-known planners in the city, something I've been working my ass off to achieve since I started the business. I should be happy about this — ecstatic, really. I need to focus on my work and what this could mean for us, not the fact I'm attracted to the groom.

I roll over and groan into my pillow. Why couldn't I just secure the wedding and have it go smoothly like every other one?

My phone beeps with an incoming text, rousing me from my thoughts. Thinking it's Jess wanting to push her luck until midday, I roll back over and read it, shocked to see it's from Tanya Turner.

 _Thank you for tonight, Bella. I can barely sleep with all the excitement! Hope to hear from you soon about the appointment. Tanya_

Her text makes me smile. It's just what I needed.

Weddings are my thing.

Watching couples plan for the happiest day of their lives together is what pushes me out of bed in the morning without caring about the long hours. When I see the look the groom gets as he watches his bride walk toward him, the rude clients and working days on end without a day off are worth it.

I can do this.

I just have to remain professional.

ooOoo

The rest of the week passes smoothly. Our appointment at the hotel goes well, and Tanya's ready to sign at the end. Even her dad was impressed.

As we leave the hotel, Tanya loops her arm through mine. Her face is absolutely beaming.

"This is so exciting, to see all the ideas in place. I can really picture it."

I stop as we reach their car parked outside. "I'm glad. The biggest part is done now. I'll be sending you a schedule so we can arrange our appointments to plan everything that'll make your day fall into place. If there's anything you're struggling with, I have a list of suppliers I can recommend."

She hugs me as her dad slides into the back seat first. "Perfect. I'm going in blind here, Bella, but I trust you. Can you email me everything?"

"Sure. I'll have it to you this afternoon."

"Oh, and here." She hands me a business card, and I try to hide my frown when I look down at it. Of course I'll need the groom's contact details.

"Do you want me to copy Edward on the correspondence?" It's unusual for a groom to be so involved, but it's not unheard of.

She giggles. "No, silly. Didn't my dad tell you? You two will be planning some of this without me. I head off on a two-week shoot at the end of the week. Then I'm home for one week and away again for a month."

"Away?" I clear my throat after the word comes out in a whisper. "You're going away?"

She closes the door and lowers the window. "Of course. I can't stop working just because I'm planning a wedding." She states this as if her wedding's a business venture. She pulls out her Blackberry and begins scrolling through. "I'll email you my work schedule so we can try to arrange a Skype session." She frowns. "I should probably get Edward to email you his, as well, as his can get a bit hectic."

She glances up at me, giggling at the shocked expression I'm sure is gracing my face.

"Don't look so worried, Bella. I know you don't work with grooms a lot, but you and Edward will get along just fine."

;

ooOoo

Thank you for reading!

This week, I'll try my best to reply to reviews as normal, but I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed, so it's all gonna depend on how that goes! I promise I'll try my best!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Back to Life** _ **by Alliz -**_ _After a broken engagement, Bella finds herself back in her hometown working for her sister and brother-in-law. Her past and present come full circle when she realizes her high school boyfriend, Edward, will be working with her. Their ending was explosive, causing Bella to keep a secret from him all these years. Is it better to know you're alive by living, or to keep yourself closed._


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so sorry I never got around to replies! Wisdom teeth out and a bubbly four-month-old don't go so well together! I promise business as usual this week with review replies!

Mixed opinions again! Some are Team Bella and applaud her for not letting Edward explain, whereas some are Team Edward and think he deserved his chance to explain! I love reading your thoughts, so keep 'em coming!

As always huge hugs to Pattinlethr, Iris, SparklyMeg, and MidnightCougar for their help. This would be a disaster without them!

 **Chapter 6**

The next day, Jess and I put the phones on voicemail and have lunch at my desk. I haven't seen her since my meeting with the Turners yesterday. "You didn't know Tanya Turner was a model?"

"Nope." But it makes sense. As Edward's fiancée, I want to hate her. As a person, she's lovely. It only makes sense that on top of being nice, she's stunning and a world-famous model.

"How?"

I shrug. "'Cause I don't follow the society pages like you do, Jess. I know about her because of her dad. I just assumed she worked for him."

"She did," she says matter-of-factly, "But then some scout picked her up when she was on a shopping trip in New York with her mom about a year ago. She's been modelling ever since. Rumor is she wants to be a Victoria's Secret model."

 _Of course she does._

I sigh and look up at Jess. "I just wish I'd known she wasn't going to be here for the first few months of planning. I didn't bank on having to work with Edward so closely."

She looks at me sympathetically. "I know, sweetie. It sucks."

I scoff.

"Okay. It more than sucks. You can do this, though. _You_ are a professional, and this wedding alone will make us hit our yearly budget. Ignore the fact that he's a jackass."

"But that's the thing. He didn't seem like an ass." I think back to our time on the dance floor, before the look of pain crossed his face. There was something there between us. I felt it, and I know he did, too.

It just doesn't make sense.

"Honey, _that's_ what makes him an ass. Trust me. I've dated enough of them. He's engaged, hits on another girl, almost kisses said other girl, and then comes off as a nice guy? That just means he's one of the biggest assholes out there."

I nod, knowing she's right.

"Should I say anything to Tanya?"

Jess almost chokes on her drink. "God, no! Firstly, she probably wouldn't believe you, and you'd come off looking like the idiot. Secondly, we'd lose the wedding. And thirdly, she'd probably ruin your reputation at the same time. At the end of the day, he didn't cheat on her; he pulled away. As far as we're concerned, nothing happened."

Jess' words echo in my mind; they're the same words I said to Edward outside the bar. "You're right. There's no way he'd say anything, so I shouldn't, either."

"Right." She collects our garbage and dumps it in the trash. "So, I'll email them the schedule and ask them to send the details."

"Thanks, Jess. I'll be here for the rest of the day. I have emails to catch up on, and I need to sort out the Donnelly/Mack wedding with the changes she made last week."

"Sounds good."

She leaves the office but stops in the doorway. "We've got this, Bella. Don't worry. This'll be the wedding everyone talks about for years to come."

ooOoo

I stay in touch with Tanya as much as possible before she jets off, but it still comes too soon for me. Thankfully, she leaves me with a lot to do, which will definitely keep me busy. She already has her dress — of course — and her theme is confirmed. Those are the main things as far as she's concerned.

She's signed Alice up as her cake designer, and from what I've heard, they're planning an extravagant seven-tier cake. It was five tiers, but Alice mentioned to Tanya that she'd done a five-tier before, so she upped it to seven.

Unfortunately, nothing else was confirmed, and she's currently about to fly off to some beach-wear shoot.

"Tanya, I need you to have a look at the email I sent you last night. There are details for recommended florists, transport, and photographers. With the wedding so soon, I need to confirm them as soon as possible."

"I'll check it out at some point, but when I land, I'm going straight into hair and makeup…" She trails off, speaking to someone in the background.

I close my eyes in frustration and take a deep breath. "I know you're really busy, but if we leave it too late, the best ones may be fully booked. We're already cutting it close as it is."

She sighs like I'm doing this to purposefully piss her off. "Okay. I'll have a look, and I can _hopefully_ email you back after my shoot. Wait. Did you copy Edward?"

I sigh. "No. I figured I didn't need to since you're still here." I was hoping to have as much of this done without him being involved. As hard as dealing with Tanya is, I don't want to speak to Edward if I don't have to.

"Well, forward it on to him, and he can choose. I mean, I've already confirmed the bigger things, right? He has good taste, and I know you'll keep him on track."

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. "No problem, Tanya. I'll email him now."

"Perfect. Thanks, Bella. You're a star."

I smile. "Anytime. Enjoy the sun, okay? We'll get everything sorted out on this end," I say, with more confidence than I feel.

ooOoo

I haven't spoken to Edward since the night at the wine bar. I've thought about him — more than I should for someone I've met once and only shared a dance with — but I refused to contact him. His business card burned a hole in my purse, and I almost called him several times to ask him what the hell he was playing at that night, but I chickened out each time.

What did it matter?

Forwarding the email I sent Tanya the previous night, I type in Edward's address and stare at the blank screen. In the end, I decide to be polite and professional, but not lighthearted as I am with Tanya.

Minutes after I send the email, he replies.

 _From: Edward Cullen_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _Time: 3:57 p.m._

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding Details_

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Thank you for passing these details on. Tan mentioned you'd be in touch, but I didn't realize it would be to confirm so many details. She really needs me to confirm all this?_

 _Best Regards,_

 _Edward_

The use of her nickname makes me scowl. Of course they have nicknames for each other.

 _From: Isabella Swan_

 _To: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 4:15 p.m._

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding Details_

 _Hello Edward,_

 _I spoke to Tanya earlier, and she asked me to forward on all details she needed confirmed as soon as possible. She advised that with the time difference and her shooting schedule, she might not be able to respond in time to book the best vendors. She said she trusted your judgement._

 _Please have a read over, and let me know of if you have any questions._

 _Regards,_

 _Bella_

I turn my chair away from my desk and look out the window. The sky already darkened, the horrible weather making the day seem shorter. It matches my mood perfectly.

"What's up?"

I spin around, coming face to face with Jess. "What? Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're staring into space. You never stare into space. In fact, you always tell _me_ off for staring into space. What gives?"

"Nothing…" I subconsciously glance to my laptop, which gets her attention. "I mean…" I trail off as she walks around my desk and looks at my screen.

"Edward Cullen?"

I ignore her question. His name implies more.

I know it.

She knows it.

"This wedding just has me more stressed than usual. You were right, though; the time frame's is an issue. Maybe I should've pushed for next summer." I get up and go to the water cooler, trying to busy myself and change her focus. When I return, she's sitting at my desk.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with—"

"It's _just_ the wedding, Jess. You know what a big deal it is for us."

She nods her head and goes to leave as I sit down. "Okay…" she says in a sing-song voice that implies there's something more.

"Okay what?"

"I just thought you might want to know Edward replied to your email asking to discuss the details in person."

ooOoo

 **Will she? Won't she? I think we know the answer to this!**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Lean into the Fall** _ **by ifyouweremine -**_ _Bella is leery of falling in love. She soon learns that life is filled with countless forms and degrees of emotions. There is love, loss, healing and everything in between. BxE, canon couples. AH-OOC. Tragedy/Angst. *See A/N inside for more info.*_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone for the alerts, favourites, and reviews on the last chapter! Y'all rock!

Had some requests for an EPOV, and while I don't have plans for one, I do love this idea! So far, I have up to Chapter 22 written, and it's all from Bella's view.

Thanks to Pattinlethr, Iris, MidnightCougar, and SparklyMeg for their help. I couldn't do this without them.

 **Chapter 7**

The following day, against my better judgment, I find myself at a bar-type bistro around the corner from Edward's office.

It took me hours to reply to his email yesterday, but I soon realized I couldn't plan this wedding without him, so I "manned up" — as Jess put it — and arranged our lunch appointment.

After a pep talk from Jess, I leave the office, making sure I arrive before him. I pick a booth toward the back of the bar and sit facing the door so I can see when he arrives. I contemplate ordering a wine with lunch for some courage, but I settle on a water instead.

While I wait for him to arrive, I get myself into work mode. I pull out my tablet and all the paperwork I have on the suppliers we have to choose from. I put marks next to the ones I'd personally recommend and set them out next to me.

Finished with my preparation, I look up just in time to see him enter. He scours the tables looking for me, and while I'm still unnoticed, I use the opportunity to take in the sight. I let myself appreciate how good he looks in his charcoal suit and white shirt. It looks like it was made specifically for him. The man is just pure temptation.

My eyes are drawn to where he's left the top few buttons open. I want to lick the sliver of skin on show, imagining how he tastes and maybe how he would groan in appreciation. Shaking my head, I close my eyes briefly —and sternly remind myself he's marrying another woman — picking up my water just as he makes his way to the table.

"Bella." He grins at me, and his smile does things to my heart. He has the sort of smile that could easily light up a room. He has cute dimples, and his smile reaches his eyes, giving them a sort of sparkle. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He takes off his suit jacket, placing it on the back of his chair before sitting down.

I return the smile. "It's okay. I haven't been waiting long."

The waitress comes over to take Edward's drink order, and I take the opportunity to pull myself together. I've worked with plenty of handsome grooms before. This is no different.

I look up to find him staring intently at me.

"What?"

"I… uh…" He clears his throat and looks down. He doesn't speak again for a few seconds. I almost ask again when he looks up, but the spark in his eyes is now gone.

"So, Tan left us a lot of work?"

 _Ugh. Tan._

I nod and put the paperwork between us. "Yes. This is a list of the details we need to confirm and the suppliers who were free the last time I spoke with them. I've marked those I've worked with before. A number of them are high profile and have worked large weddings before, which is why I'd suggest them. They'll be prepared for the scrutiny and publicity that'll come with yours."

He picks up the papers, and I people-watch out the window behind him, making myself focus on anything but him. My attention's already been drawn to his scruffy jawline more than once, and I'm fighting the urge to run my lips over the frown lines that form whenever he's confused with something he's reading. I smile, loving how his lips move slowly as he focuses on the words in front of him, knowing he's really taking this seriously.

"There's so much…" he mumbles, and I have to smile. Most of the grooms don't even know the half of it. "She wants us to do _all_ of this while she's away?"

"Well, yes. I mean, you just have to help confirm everything. I'm here to put it all together for you both. You pay me to stress for you," I joke, making him smile softly.

He nods and looks back down as the waitress comes over to take our order. I keep it simple, ordering a club sandwich, hoping to keep the meeting brief, and grimace when he orders two courses.

"You're not in a rush are you?"

 _Yes._ "Not at all."

ooOoo

Our lunch arrives quickly, not giving us a chance to discuss much of the wedding. We put the paperwork to the side, and a tense silence falls between us.

Minutes pass before Edward breaks the silence.

"So… How long have you been a wedding planner?"

"I've owned my company about a year, but I've worked in weddings since I had my first job. I've worked in hotels, kitchens, bars. You name it and I've probably done it."

He leans back in his chair, his eyes focused on me. I fidget in my seat, not used to such scrutiny.

"So if you've done it all, why weddings?"

I smile. "I just love them. Work-wise? The fact that no day's ever the same. I don't think I'm built for a job where it's repetitive work day after day. Personally, I love it when it all comes together and you see two people so in love enjoying their special day…" I trail off, embarrassed by my rambling. The romantic in me always comes out whenever I'm asked about my work.

"Sorry," I mumble, picking up my sandwich.

He shakes his head. "Don't be. It's nice to see that you enjoy your job." He sighs. "Not everyone has that luxury." His smile falters briefly.

"You don't enjoy your work?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… not what I thought I'd end up doing."

"How do you mean?"

He shrugs. "What did you want to be when you were younger?" he asks instead.

"Um…" I think back. "Does a ballerina count?" I laugh a little, grinning when I'm rewarded with his laugh.

"Seriously? I wanted to write," I say with a sigh.

"And why aren't you?"

I shrug. "I enjoy it enough as a hobby, although I don't get much time to write now. I love what I do. I can't imagine changing it for anything."

He watches me intently, again making me squirm.

"I wanted to teach music," he says almost wistfully. "My mom was a piano teacher. I think I caught the music bug from her." He smiles and looks down at his plate, toying with his lunch. "I was adamant I'd be a music teacher and teach piano lessons like her."

He continues to play with his food, looking so sad.

"What changed?"

He shrugs and goes to say something, but stops and sighs. "Life, I suppose."

The awkward silence falls between us again; I don't ask any questions,and Edward doesn't offer any further information. I have the feeling he's not truly happy working with Mr. Turner, but I don't want to push too much. We're here to discuss the wedding and nothing more.

We make small talk as we finish our lunch, avoiding anything too heavy before focusing back on the wedding.

"I have to admit, Bella. I'm stuck. Would you point out the suppliers you'd recommend again?"

I take the paperwork from him and sort out the pages I had marked. "Here." I pass them over the table to him.

He raises his hands. "Hold on."

I watch as he pulls his chair around the table so he's now sitting next to me. His close proximity shocks me into pushing my chair back.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckles. "It makes more sense to be able to look over this together." He leans forward slightly, and my traitorous heart skips a beat.

His eyes meet mine, and neither of us is able to look away. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I… I… No, of course not." The sudden heat of his body next to mine makes me gasp, his thigh brushing against mine under the table. I want to run my hand over it to feel the muscles I know his suit hides. It takes all I have to fight the urge to remain professional and keep my hands above the table.

ooOoo

Finalizing the details takes longer than I'd originally planned. I was expecting Edward to practically agree with everything, but he questioned all of my choices instead. Finally, after a few hours of deliberating, he agrees with me and confirm the details.

Eager to escape and head home to a hot bath and a very large glass of wine, I begin packing up. Opposite me, Edward stands and stretches, groaning as he does. That noise, coupled with how close we've been all afternoon, does something to my stomach, and I begin just throwing things into my purse so I can make a quick exit.

"Bella?"

I look up as Edward puts his jacket on. He's watching me and opens his mouth a few times without actually saying anything.

"Yes?" I prompt.

"I… uh… Would you like to grab some dinner with me?" He steps back around the table so he's directly in front of me.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

He frowns. "But I thought... after today—"

"Today was a business lunch to discuss your _wedding._ "

"We can't have dinner as friends?"

I shake my head, knowing how bad the idea is — if not for both of us, then definitely for me. "No, we can't."

A brief look of pain flashes across of his face, and as much as I hate being the cause of that hurt, I know it's for the best.

He steps closer. "We could be good friends, Bella. We had fun that night at O'Neills." He smiles softly, and he's right; we did have fun.

"And that's exactly why we shouldn't have dinner."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading – see you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Jilted** _ **by Vampiregirl93 -**_ _Jail time, first loves, bittersweet moments and kisses through the phone. She waits for his call because she's jilted, her heart still sings for the boy who only ever smiled for her. He committed crimes and she told lies. She loves him on accident, and he loves her forever. They didn't choose their secrets, they were born into this. AH-AU._


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are awesome.**

 **Thank you to Pattinlethr, Iris, MidnightCougar, and SparklyMeg for their help as always.**

 **Chapter 8**

The rest of the week passes uneventfully. I don't hear from Edward, and I don't know whether I'm happy about that or not. Given the situation, I know keeping my distance from him is the right thing to do, but there's still a small part of me that doesn't want to. In a couple of months, it won't even matter; he'll be married and we'll have been through the biggest wedding of the year. Hopefully, everything will take off and I won't have time to even think about Edward Cullen.

When Friday night arrives, I find myself looking forward to drinks at O'Neills. I even suggest to Jess that we finish early — well, on time — for a change. She covers her shock well and packs up quickly, and then we're sitting at a table with a glass of wine each before 6:30.

"There's nothing quite like a good glass of wine on a Friday." I sigh after taking a large sip. "Especially after a tough week.

Jess looks at me confused. "This has been a tough week?"

I run my finger along the top of my glass. "Tough is probably the wrong word. Long. And it's not even over yet." She watches me for a few moments, shaking her head, but doesn't comment.

Alice joins us shortly after, and we order food. With Angela and Ben out of town and Jasper at a boys' night at his friend's house, it's just the three of us. Without anyone to tell us how boring we are to talk about work, our chat soon turns to the Turner wedding.

"I mean, I've done some extravagant cakes in my time, but Tanya's just being ridiculous. A seven-tier cake I can do. But I'm waking up to daily emails with her changing the style, the flavoring, and even the damn size of the tiers." I've never known Alice to have a bad word to say about her clients, bridezilla or not.

"Is she the same with you?"

I shake my head. "The opposite actually. I haven't heard from her."

Alice shakes her head. "You just wait. She's luring you into a false sense of security."

Jess and I both laugh, but then Jess looks at me. "You think she's right?"

I finish off my wine and stand. "I'd be shocked if someone like Tanya Turner isn't a bridezilla." I grab my purse. "Another bottle?"

They both nod and I make my way to the bar. Tonight, the open mic night has been swapped for some up-and-coming band. I've never heard of them, but it's attracted a large crowd, which fills the place.

I find a spot at the bar and slip in between the other customers. I put our empty wine bottle on the top, and when I have the bartender's attention, I gesture for another one.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice right at my ear startles me, making me drop my purse, which send everything scattering across the floor. I duck down, gathering my stuff as quickly as I can without embarrassing myself further. He crouches to help me, passing me some make-up, coins, and my hairbrush.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

I stand, shaking my head. "I wasn't paying attention." I pay the bartender and take the bottle of wine.

"Well, it was good seeing you." I smile and push past him, stopping when he takes a hold of my wrist. Even this simple touch sends my heart racing, and when I glance up at him, I know he feels it, too.

"Bella—"

"What do you want from me, Edward?"

"I... I… don't know." He steps closer to me, setting every nerve of my body on edge. "It's complicated."

I wait for him to explain, sighing in defeat when he doesn't. This game of tag is draining. This man has me in a tailspin, and constantly going back and forth with him is making me dizzy.

We stand in silence, the music fading into the background and people maneuvering past us, occasionally pushing us closer together. Each time, neither of us moves, instead focusing only on each other.

When the music stops, I step closer so there isn't a gap between us. His body is firm and warm against mine, but I only enjoy the feeling for a second.

I lean up on my tiptoes so I can speak in his ear. "Well, let me uncomplicate things for you."

Without looking back, I walk away from him.

ooOoo

"Stop looking over there."

"I can't help it. He's _really_ good looking."

"Not helping, Alice."

She shrugs. "Sorry."

"Do I need to remind you he's also engaged and to one of my clients?"

"I know, I know. I'm just looking."

"Well, can you stop? It's awkward enough without you drooling over him."

"I'm _not_ drooling." Alice sighs and looks over my shoulder. "He's looking over here, you know."

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't."

"So, things are _clearly_ going well with him being your client."

I pour the three of us a glass of wine each and take a drink before I answer. "As well as it can, I suppose. I mean, it's been awkward since that Friday night—"

"And awkward since she _likes_ him…" Jess cuts in.

I glare at her. "I _don't_ like him."

"Please," she says. "I've yet to see you take an interest in any guy. You've turned down guy after guy claiming you're too busy to date, but the night you meet him, you dance with him and almost kiss him."

"So? He's good looking. I admitted that. Then we found out he's engaged. End of story as far as I'm concerned."

"Right. So why is he _still_ looking over at you?"

I sigh. "I have absolutely no idea. Can we just forget about it and enjoy our night?"

ooOoo

By the time the bar's ready to close, I've managed to avoid Edward all night. As much as I tried to fight looking at him, I couldn't help myself; his close proximity wreaked havoc on me. Each time I did glance over, I was met with his intense gaze, which I both loved and hated.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" Jess asks as both she and Alice climb into a cab.

I nod. "I will. I promise."

"You could always share with us, you know."

"There's no point. We live in opposite directions. Look—there's one coming now. Just get in and I'll see you Monday."

"Okaaay…" She glances over my shoulder and laughs softly. "Just make sure you go home alone."

I turn and watch as Edward approaches, almost hesitantly. He smiles at Jess when she waves at him before focusing his gaze back on me.

"Call me," Jess giggles, closing the cab door before I can reply.

"Bella, wait." Edward appears beside me before I'm able to get into the cab I flagged down, putting his hand on the open cab door. "Why does it feel like you're always running away from me?" He leans into the cab and passes the driver some bills, telling him he's not needed.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"We need to talk."

"Now? Edward, it's almost 2 a.m."

"Oh." He looks at his watch. "Tomorrow? Thirty minutes tops."

I wave down another cab without answering him. I shouldn't meet up with him, but at the same time, I don't want to turn him down. No matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise, I'm drawn to him.

I get into the cab and roll the window down. "Okay, but thirty minutes at the most." He goes to say something, but I cut him off. "It's nothing against you. I have an appointment in the afternoon."

He grins. "Okay. Where?"

"Banana Split?Around eleven?"

He laughs a full laugh that makes me smile in return. Just like everything else about him, his smile is beautiful.

"Ice cream in February?"

I look at him, shocked. "You know it?"

He smiles and leans in through the window. "It's one of my favorite places. See you tomorrow, Bella." He stands up and hits the top of the cab a few times. I close the window and give the driver my address. Turning in my seat, I see Edward standing in the middle of the road, watching as I disappear out of sight.

ooOoo

Thank you for reading. See you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **If This... Then** _ **by Bled Dry -**_ _If you have chemistry, you only need one other thing: timing. But timing is a bitch._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks as always to Pattinlethr, Iris, MidnightCougar, and SparklyMeg.

Keeping it short as I know you all want some answers from Edward! Well, here they are…

 **Chapter 9**

The following morning, I take longer getting ready than I care to admit. I spend extra time making sure my hair's sitting perfect and wear more makeup than normal. I don't even bother going in to work, knowing I won't be able to focus on anything other than watching the clock. The thought of seeing Edward and not knowing what he has to say to me has my heart in my stomach.

Banana Split is a cute little ice cream shop I found not long after moving to the city, and it's only a few blocks from my apartment. I love going there during the summer to sit outside with my favorite ice cream and a good book. It's a nice way to escape the mayhem that comes with work.

Since it's February, the tables outside are wrapped in their protective covers and pushed to the side. Inside, they have a few sofas, as well as some smaller tables and chairs, much like a coffee shop. The counter boasts more ice cream flavors than you can think of, as well as a blackboard detailing the specials they also offer. In the summer, this place is crawling with families, but now it's almost empty.

I arrive early, planning to grab my favorite seat and wait for Edward, but I'm shocked to see him sitting in my seat. Every time I see him, I hope some of the attraction has dissolved, yet he takes my breath away each time.

He stands as I approach. "Bella." He smiles, this one reaching his eyes and making me smile in return. I take the opportunity to appreciate how good he looks in his fitted, black sweatshirt. His eyes trail over me, and I'm glad I took that extra time to get ready this morning.

"You're early," I state.

He smirks as we take our seats. "So are you."

I shrug off his insinuation. "I really wanted some ice cream."

He chuckles and passes me a menu from the table. "I didn't know what you'd like."

I don't even glance at it and place the menu on the table. "A scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of peanut butter."

He makes a face, which makes me laugh. "Together?" he asks.

"Yes."

"But, that's… that's…"

"What?" I ask.

"Well, it's just gross, Bella." He shakes his head. "You're ruining two of the best flavors by putting them together like that."

I shake my head, already knowing he'd say that. Everyone judges me for my ice cream choices. "Have you tried it?"

"Um, no. No way."

"Then you can't judge it," I say, rolling my eyes. "Don't knock what you haven't tried."

He holds up his hands in mock defence. "Okay, okay. You have your weird ice cream. No more judgment from me."

A server comes over to take our order, and I roll my eyes when he orders a plain banana split. No sauce, no sprinkles. Nothing.

He grins at my reaction. "Hey, if I can't judge yours…"

"But it's so boring…"

"No, it's a classic."

"Classically boring," I reply.

He watches me, and I roll my eyes again. "Okay, no judging."

He looks around the room and smiles when he comes across some of the kids' drawings behind the counter. "One of those is mine," he says, almost proudly.

I look past him and scan the drawings. "Really? Which one?" The back wall's littered with hundreds of drawings — some good, some not so good.

"I have no idea. It used to be… There," he says, pointing. "Bottom right corner, right at the very bottom. The woman with the brown hair and—"

"Blue necklace?"

He grins. "You can tell?"

I shrug. "It looks like a thick rope, but I can tell."

"It's my mother. The necklace was her favorite when I was younger. I haven't seen her wear it in years, actually." He sighs and looks down. "I don't even know where it is."

"Was it special?"

He nods, folding his hands on the table. "My dad gave it to her on their first wedding anniversary."

"That's lovely."

He smiles sadly, and my heart drops a little, knowing their story isn't as happy as it once was. "She wore it all the time. She… uh… stopped once he died."

My heart plummets. "I'm so sorry."

He nods. "It was a while ago. He had lung cancer. They found it too late, and he only had months. When he died, he took part of her with him."

"But she's still—"

He looks up, and I'm suddenly not close enough to him. He looks so sad, so lost. I want to move around the table and hug him, desperate to get rid of his pained look and make him smile again.

"Alive? Yes. She's in a nursing home upstate." He sighs. "She's got dementia."

Unable to stop myself, I reach across the table and take his hand in mine. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He squeezes my hand but lets go. I try to push away the flash of hurt. "Thanks. She gets looked after very well; it's the most I can hope for now."

"That's… that's good," I stammer, unsure of my words.

Before either of us can say anything more, the server comes back with our ice cream. I take a few mouthfuls, thinking of something to say.

"I've ruined the mood," Edward speaks first.

I shake my head. "No… It's just… Well, I don't know why you told me," I admit.

I watch as he plays with his food, pushing it around the bowl before he answers. "I thought you should know."

"You do?"

He nods.

"Okay, I'm listening."

ooOoo

We eat our ice cream in silence as I try to process what Edward's told me and what this has to do with what he needs to explain to me. No matter which way my brain goes, I can't link us meeting at O'Neills with his father dying and his mother being seriously ill.

Though there's still half left, I push my bowl of ice cream away.

"Not as good as you remembered?"

I look up. "What?"

He points down at my half-finished bowl. "You were raving about it."

"Oh. I… was just thinking."

The server returns and clears away our dishes, asking if she can get us anything else. With my stomach full of butterflies, I decline and Edward does the same.

"So—"

"You know the night we met was the day Tanya said yes to me?"

I flinch but don't say anything. What is there to say?

"It was also the night I accepted a job at her father's company."

ooOoo

"I don't understand what this has to do with me, Edward?" I say as we walk down the street. Edward settled the check for our ice cream and asked that we take a walk.

"I know. I'm trying to think best how to explain it."

I give him the space he needs as we move on in silence together. He's so close to me that I could easily reach out and take his hand.

Instead, I take a step away.

We walk a few blocks until we reach a park. Edward points to a bench. "Let's go sit for a little while."

"Edward, it's freezing."

"It won't take long. I promise."

We sit, and I keep a good distance between us. When it becomes clear Edward isn't going to speak first, I decide to help him out.

"So, that night was a pretty big night for you, then?"

He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah. Kinda."

 _Kinda?_

"I should've been so happy. I mean the girl I proposed to said yes, and I'd secured what most people would consider the job of a lifetime. One year at Turner's is worth five at other companies, and I'm on my way to taking over one day."

"But you aren't happy." I guess.

"No... I am… It's just everything isn't what I thought it'd be, you know?"

"Explain it to me." I slide along the bench closer to him but keep my hands folded in my lap.

"I met Tanya a year ago, and man, was I smitten." He chuckles softly while my heart breaks a little. "Well, you've seen her. She's gorgeous, but I never thought she would even look at me. We met in a bar. I was out with the boys, and she was celebrating with her girlfriends about being signed as a model. I sent a drink, she said yes, and the rest is history."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I remark, my voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah. It was a total whirlwind. I wanted her to meet my mom, she wanted me to meet her parents, and then we moved in together." He blows into his cupped hands, warming them. "It was then that things started to change. My life kind of spiraled out of control, and I barely recognized it as my own."

"Can we walk? I'm freezing."

We both stand and walk farther into the park. I'm no warmer, but I needed to move, needed to do something.

"Her career started taking off, and then my music and teaching degree wasn't enough for her. It wouldn't _provide_ for and fit into the lifestyle she was becoming used to." He almost sneers the word, and I wonder if this is still a fresh issue between them.

"That was also around the time my mom started getting sick. For a while, we thought we could handle things, that she wouldn't need extra care. But coupled with the death of my father, she had no fight in her. She deteriorated quickly, and we had to put her in a home."

"I'm sorry," I say again. I can't imagine what it's like watching someone you love slip away in front of you like that. I think of my parents and wonder how I would cope if it were one of them.

"Emmett, my brother, helped, but he owns his own car shop and has a kid on the way. He doesn't have a lot of spare cash. Between us, we were barely managing to cover the costs. Soon after we found the home, John took me aside and offered me the job at his company. The money's more than I could ever imagine making as a teacher and will set my mom up for the rest of her time in the home."

"You had to say yes."

"Yes." He nods. "Tanya and I fought constantly about it. As far as she was concerned, I should kiss teaching goodbye and be happy her dad offered me a job. She even held the engagement over my head, making it clear if I said yes to her dad that she would say yes to me."

I frown. "That's horrible. Why—"

"Why would I say yes?"

"Well, yes. I can't imagine someone holding something like that over the head of the person they say they love. If she loves you, she should've said yes right away." I bite my tongue so I don't say more, my opinion of Tanya changing rapidly.

"Because I loved her," he explains simply. "I was willing to work at it. I believed, in her own selfish way, that she loved me."

"Loved?"

He stops walking, his stare fixated on me. "I'm not so sure anymore."

ooOoo

 _I hope you enjoyed this. See you all in a few weeks!_

 _I won't see you next Sunday, as I will be going on holiday for my sister's wedding in Greece. Because of where I'll be and as it's a family holiday/wedding, I won't be able to update while I'm away. I will try my best to update the Friday before I leave, but you're gonna have to speak extra nicely to Iris for any early updates, because the chapter is with her and we know how much of a busy lady she is._

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Alaska** _ **by Anton M -**_ _For two years, Bella's had a cotton candy romance going on with her taciturn best friend. In her head. So after catching bits and pieces of Edward's unusual upbringing, Bella pays a visit to Alaska. AH_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I never got around to replying to reviews this week. Huge fail on my part.; Teething and packing for a family holiday / wedding is keeping me on my toes! Plus, I figured you'd like the early update!

Thank you as always to Pattinlethr, SparklyMeg and MidnightCougar. And extra hugs to Iris who betad this so quickly so I can post before I leave!

Love him, hate him, or merely confused by him he still has some more to say!

 **Chapter 10**

We stare at each other as my mind goes into overdrive, processing what he's just said and what that might even mean. His eyes never leave me as he waits for my reaction.

"You don't think you love Tanya anymore?" My disbelief is evident by the squeak in my voice.

He takes a step closer to me. "No."

"Right." I nod. "What about marrying her?"

He takes another step. I want to retreat, but I can't. "I don't want to marry her."

"And when did you come to this conclusion?"

"You know, Bella."

I close my eyes and take a really deep breath. "You _need_ to say it."

He closes the distance between us and reaches for my hand. I almost let him take it, but I pull it back before he can.

"That night at O'Neills. I was already dubious. Our relationship just wasn't the same, we barely saw each other, we fought... And then I saw you standing at the bar. You… you took my breath away." He smiles and brings his hand up to cup my cheek. "I couldn't stay away from you. I had to talk to you. And then we danced… I can't have chemistry like that with you and still marry someone else."

"You can't love me, Edward."

"I'm not saying I do… yet. But I can't ignore this between us. _We_ can't ignore it." His voice is thick and saying everything I want to hear.

"Bella, say something," he pleads.

"What, Edward? You can't tell me you like me, that you don't want to marry your fiancée — who just happens to also be my very high-profile client — and expect me to have a coherent response."

He sighs. "I know, I know. But I couldn't ignore my…" He sighs again, heavily. "I just had to say something—"

"Why? To make yourself feel better?"

"No, I—"

"Then why, Edward? I can't do this." I gesture between us. "Not as long as you're engaged."

He huffs and starts walking again, and I follow. I can't turn back, as much as I want to. Too much has been said, and I need to know where he's going with this. I need to know where _we_ stand.

He comes to another bench and sits down. "Aren't you gonna sit?"

I shake my head. "Why did you tell me this? I'm planning your _wedding._ Are you going to end things with Tanya?"

He looks up at me. "I want to…"

"But?" I ask, afraid of his answer.

"But if I do, I lose my job and my mom loses her place at the home. It's all linked, Bella. And as much as I want to fly to wherever Tanya is right now to tell her it's over so I can come back to you, I can't." He looks up to me. "My mom needs me. She needs me to be able to support her."

"I don't understand. Why would finishing it with Tanya result in you losing your job?"

"John wants his future son-in-law to take over for him. I only got the job 'cause of my relationship with his daughter."

I start pacing, mostly because of the cold but partly to vent out some frustration. "So, as much as you want to end it with Tanya and have… whatever with me, you can't?"

"No. I can't do that to my mom."

"And what about Tanya? What about me? This is _so_ screwed up!"

He stands, moving so he's directly in front of me. He grips my arms, halting my pacing. "Don't you think I know that? No matter what I do, someone gets hurt."

I pull out of his embrace and sit on the bench, wrapping my arms around myself. "Then why did you even bother telling me? Did you think about what kind of a position this puts me in?"

He sits next to me, close enough so our thighs are brushing. "I just wanted you to know. I really like you, Bella, and although we can't be more, I want us to at least be friends."

I crumble as the word "friends" falls from his mouth, at the fact that we'll never be more than that, and in that moment, I can't take anymore. Without a word, I turn and leave Edward sitting on the bench — but not before I watch him lean forward, his posture screaming defeat and his gaze focused on the ground.

The journey back to my office is a blur. Edward's words and intense gazes are at the forefront of my mind, and I know I need to push them back — for now — if I want to get any form of work done today.

Jess is at her desk when I arrive.

"She's just come back in now… Hold on." She puts her phone down, and seconds later, I hear the phone in my office ring. "It's Alice."

I roll my eyes. Of course they want an update.

"Do we have to do this now?"

Jess walks in, hits the speakerphone button, and sits down. "Yes, we do. Alice, she's here."

"Well, how'd it go? What'd he say?"

I take a deep breath and rest my head in my hands. "Fine and not much."

Jess scowls. "That's all you're giving us?"

"Right now? Yes. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell just happened."

"That bad, huh?"

I look to Jess. "Yep, that bad."

Her face falls. "Are you okay?"

I sigh. "Sure. Why not?"

"Oh, sweetie. He's really pulled a number on you, huh?" Alice's voice filters through the phone, her sympathy evident.

I blink back the tears I've been fighting since I left Edward on that bench. "Yes."

Jess comes over and gives me a hug, and I welcome her arms as they wrap around me. I've never had a guy affect me like this, and it downright sucks. If I'd kept my distance from him like I first wanted, then I would never be in this mess.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

I shake my head. "Not really, no." I hate the thought of putting on a front for everyone when I really want to go home to my pajamas and wine.

"How about a girls' night in?"

I smile at Alice's suggestion. "You read my mind."

ooOoo

Work passes quickly, since I only have one appointment. I catch up on some paperwork, answer some emails, and leave at a decent time, with the promise of seeing Jess and Alice later. I haven't heard anything from Edward, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

Once home, I immediately change out of my work clothes and into my pajamas. I have wine chilling in the fridge, ice cream ready in the freezer, and some of the best rom-com DVDs ready for my friends' arrivals.

Not long after I get home, my phone rings, and assuming it's one of the girls, I instantly pick up.

"Bella?"

My heart drops. "Edward," I answer softly. My mouth goes dry, and I have no idea what to say to him.

"I needed to talk to you. I hate leaving things the way we did today." His voice is quiet, unsure.

"No. You have to give me some time. You can't _dump_ all that on me and expect me to be okay with it. This is messed up. It's bad enough you're engaged, nevermind that I'm planning your wedding."

He sighs. "I know. I just had to tell you. I wanted you to know why."

"I get that. I really do. But no matter how we look at it, it's a shit position to be in — for me as much as it is you." I hear the door buzzer go off for my apartment. "Look, I have to go. I have friends arriving."

"Okay." He pauses. "So what now?"

"Just leave me alone. If I need to contact you about the wedding, I will." I hang up before he can protest, throw my phone on my bed, and get ready to face the girls.

ooOoo

 _From: Tanya M. Turner_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 07:00_

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Bella,_

 _Just catching up on your emails now. Work's been crazy, and I've barely had time away from the beach! The weather's fabulous, though._

 _Thanks for keeping me up to date on the details. I'm sure you and Edward are getting along fine. I'll be home in a week, and we should arrange to meet up and go through things before I have to leave again. I also want a dress fitting. Can you arrange this? I think it'd also be good to see the venue again._

 _Thanks,_

 _Tanya_

 _From: Tanya M. Turner_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 07:32_

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Bella,_

 _I just have a few questions, which I've highlighted on the attached sheet. Can you confirm? I've also had a look again at the photos of the reception room, and I think we need to add something to the decor. It just doesn't feel like it's enough. What do you think? To me, it's missing something. If you can find something that fits with the theme, email me some ideas._

 _Thanks,_

 _Tanya_

 _From: Tanya M. Turner_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 07:59_

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Bella,_

 _Me again. :) Having a quiet morning, so I'm going through it all!_

 _I don't have a schedule of the day. Can you send it to me? I'd like to know the timeline_ — _everything from hair and makeup, the cars' arrivals/departures, the start of the ceremony, cocktail hour, and reception._

 _Sorry for the emails. I'm just trying to get everything sorted in my head._

 _Thanks,_

 _Tanya_

 _From: Tanya M. Turner_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 08:17_

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Bella,_

 _I've been on the phone with Edward this morning, and I'd like you both to go and view the floral arrangements in person. He'll also take some photos and send them to me so I can see for myself. Not that I don't trust your judgment. I'd just like to see them for myself._

 _Can you arrange the appointment and let him know? He's just_ _ **too**_ _busy with work._

 _Off to yet another shoot. Thanks again, Bella!_

 _Tanya_

 _From: Tanya M. Turner_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 08:41_

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Last email. I promise! The bridal store's been in touch to let me know my bridesmaids dresses are in. Since the bridesmaids are here with me on the shoot, can you arrange to go in, try the dress on, and send me a photo of how it looks? They might be a bit on the small side, since they're meant for models, but don't worry. I'll get the idea. I don't trust only seeing them on the store mannequin._

 _Thanks,  
Tanya_

ooOoo

I'd read Tanya's emails on my phone as they came in, choosing to wait until Monday before I looked into them. Not surprisingly, Edward calls first thing, and Jess buzzes him through.

"So... You told your friends about me?"

"Pardon?"

"About what I told you last week. Your assistant was very… blunt."

I sigh. "Edward, what do you expect? She's my friend first and assistant second, and I needed someone to talk to after you unloaded on me."

"You could've talked to me," he says softly.

"No, I couldn't." The words come out cooler than I intend, but I don't take them back. I know we need to talk, just not now.

"Why did you call, Edward?"

He chuckles. "I'm guessing you read Tanya's email."

"Which one?" I reply.

He laughs again, this one sounding less forced. "Right. Well, I was talking about the florist one. About arranging an appointment to see them."

I scroll back through them. "Right. That's on my list to do today, but they're not open yet. When's good for you?"

He pauses, and I assume he's checking his calendar. "Well, Tanya's back at the end of this week, and I'm guessing by the tone of her email that she wants details before then. I can do tomorrow afternoon around three or Wednesday night after work." He sighs. "My week just seems to be nothing but meetings."

My heart cracks at the defeat in his voice. I want to ask him if he's okay. I want to ask him if quitting is an option. I want to ask him if he really does love Tanya or if it actually is his job keeping him with her.

I frown as I scan my weekly appointments, which have gone up considerably since Friday night.

"Hold on, Edward."

I put him on hold and buzz Jess. "Where did all these appointments come from this week?"

"They all came in Saturday morning. You were right, as usual. Your brides for this year seem to have _just_ realized they're getting married _this year_ , and they freaked. I managed to put some of them off until next week, but several were pretty persistent."

I want to roll my eyes. Normally, this wouldn't bother me — I'd welcome a busy week like this — but now it means I have to meet Edward after work.

"Okay. Thanks, Jess."

"So, what does wonderboy want?"

I laugh. "Wonderboy? Oh! What did you say to him on the phone earlier?"

She huffs. "Nothing."

"Lies, Jessica Stanley. All lies. I appreciate you standing up for me, but this is work. Be polite to him. You can be as big a bitch as you want to him outside of work."

"I don't like him, Bella."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I need you to be professional. We're always gonna have asshole customers."

"Yes, boss."

I hang up and go back to Edward. "Edward?"

"Still here. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just checking something with Jess. It seems I'm just as full this week as you are. I can only do Wednesday night."

"Will the florist stay late?"

"She will when I tell her who it's for."

He laughs, but the humor's lacking. "The Turner name strikes again, right?"

"As always," I murmur. "Okay. I'll contact the florist, confirm, and send you the details."

"Sounds good, Bella. Um, what about the bridesmaids dresses?"

"I can't even think about that right now," I mutter. I'm still reeling after Tanya's "It won't fit you" comment.

"You're not the only one," he says, before hanging up.

ooOoo

As predicted, the florist has no objection to staying open late to meet Tanya Turner's groom. Once confirmed, Jess emails Edward with the details, who acknowledges it but hasn't said anything else. I'm torn between being happy he's giving me my space and annoyed he hasn't wanted to talk.

Thankfully, the next two days are spent back to back with brides. My attention is taken by color schemes, decor, cars, and pushy family members stressing out my brides. I let them rant, laugh with them when they joke about their in-laws, and enjoy every moment of my mind being occupied with something other than Edward Cullen.

On Wednesday, Jess catches me fixing my makeup before I leave. She hangs in the doorway, her hand on her hip.

"Why do you even bother?"

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"You're making an effort for a guy you can never have."

I ignore the sting of her words and finish putting on my lipgloss. I stand, brush my suit down, and flick off my computer. As I walk toward her, her face softens.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just can't see an outcome to this situation where you don't get hurt."

I smile sadly. "It's a passing crush, Jess. As soon as I don't have to deal with him anymore, I'll be fine."

She doesn't look convinced. "You don't get _crushes_. You're a sweep-you-off-your-feet-fall-madly-in-love kind of girl."

"I'm fine. Trust me." I rub her shoulder as I pass. "Now, wish me luck."

ooOoo

I hope you enjoyed – thank you for reading! See y'all in three weeks!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Love Hurts** _ **by Maplestyle -**_ _I met Edward Cullen on my first day at my new high school. From that moment on we were practically joined at the hip. We dated for the rest of Junior year and all of Senior. Though we didn't take that ultimate step in our relationship, we were very much in love… or so I thought._


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! Thank you all for your patience – my holiday was manic! No way could I have managed an update! Back to regular scheduled updates now!

I apologise for not getting to review replies – I'm sure you all know fanfic hasn't been working for the last few days so I've not been able to get to them. I read and loved every single one!

As always thank you to Iris, Pattinlethr, Sparklymeg and MidnightCougar for their help in making this worth reading **.**

 **Chapter 11**

Maggie's Flowersis a small, independent florist downtown, which is owned by an older lady who's fueled by her passion for all things floral. She's produced some of the most stunning arrangements I've seen, yet most of my competitors, and some of the bigger hotels, refuse to acknowledge her as a supplier purely because she isn't a chain or a "high class" florist. To me, she's one of the best and a hidden gem among the industry. I don't care where she came from or where her store is based; she was kind to me when I first started out, and I won't ever forget that.

The bell chimes above the door, which signals our arrival. Edward closes it behind us, his arm brushing against mine as he does. Our eyes meet briefly before a soft giggle catches my attention. I turn around in time to see Maggie pushing past the curtains that lead to her workshop.

"Bella?"

"Maggie." I smile, stepping closer to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you again. Thank you for letting us come after hours."

"Of course. Come back through to my workshop. I was just finishing the sample arrangements for you." She steps around me and smiles at Edward, who's lingering behind me. "You must be Edward. I'm Maggie."

"Hello, Maggie." He steps forward to shake her hand, stumbling when she pulls him in for a hug. I bite back a laugh as he looks up in slight alarm.

He recovers quickly and steps back. "Thank you again for seeing us. My fiancée can be quite… demanding."

Maggie rolls her eyes, making me laugh. "Please. This is nothing. One late night and some photos to be emailed to a bride do not make a bridezilla."

"Don't count on it," I mutter. But it's only loud enough for her to hear, because we're walking to where she has the arrangements set up for us to view. She tuts at me but can't hide her smile.

"Maggie…" I gasp. "These are beautiful. I don't know how Tanya's going to be able to choose between them."

"I agree. She's going to love them all." Edward steps closer to them, running his fingers across the petals. My eyes follow the movement, and I feel my cheeks heat as I imagine him touching me with the same delicacy.

I clear my throat, forcing myself to look away. "Edward, did you bring your camera?"

His stare lingers for a few moments before he nods and takes his camera from his pocket.

"So... um… What exactly are these arrangements?" He smiles sheepishly. "Unless they're red roses, I'm not really a flower person."

Maggie chuckles. "Such a man," she mock-scolds him. She takes him by the arm, going into depth about each of the arrangements. I step back to the front of the shop and pull up my notes for the wedding. Maggie has some beautiful arrangements made at Tanya's requests, but based on what Edward said about only knowing red roses, my guess is she'll choose them.

Minutes later, Maggie appears with Edward following behind her. "All done, dear."

I smile. "You're a star. Thank you." I turn to Edward. "You have everything you need?"

He nods. "Yeah. I feel bad, though. That's a lot of work, and I pretty much know she's going to pick roses. They're her favorite. I don't know why she'd need to ask for different options."

"It's her wedding. She maybe wants to branch out."

He shrugs. "I doubt it. It's roses or jewelry with Tanya."

I refrain from rolling my eyes. Of course it is.

"You'll let me know what centerpieces she decides on?" Maggie asks, looking at me.

"I will. Edward will email her the photos of each one. As soon as she gets back to us, I'll phone to let you know."

She smiles. "Thanks, Bella. Oh, wait." She goes back to her workshop, returning with one of the arrangements. "I know how much you like orchids, and they'll just go to waste here."

I grin, taking them from her. "They're stunning. Thank you. I'll be in touch."

She walks us to the door, opening it for us. "It was great seeing you. We need to arrange for dinner soon, Bella. And nice meeting you, Edward."

Edward and I say goodbye, stepping out into the chilly Chicago air. I pull my coat tight around me and breathe in the flowers.

"She likes you."

I turn to Edward, who steps close. His eyes are intense as he gazes at me.

"I like her, too. She helped me out when I was struggling. She couldn't have been any nicer, really. And she's a lovely person who just happens to be amazing at her job. She doesn't have a lot of family, and those she does have don't live in the city, so we meet up and go to dinner sometimes. I think she just craves companionship."

"That's nice…"

I choke out a laugh. "That's nice?"

"I mean… Well, she seems like your family, and you're so carefree together. It's refreshing to see." He takes a step closer again. I should step away, but I don't. "Have you had dinner, yet?"

"No."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

I should say no.

"Yes."

ooOoo

We take a short walk and come across a cute diner. The sign flashes a simple "Diner" above the door, and looking through the windows, I can see stereotypical red and white-checked tablecloths and large booths.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Edward eyes the place with an unsure look on his face. "There's a nice restaurant close by…"

I shake my head, holding back a laugh. For some reason, I can't see Miss Socialite dining somewhere like this. "This is perfect."

"There _really_ is a nice restaurant not too far from here…"

I can only imagine the type of place Edward's thinking of. The thought of being in a romantic restaurant with him both thrills and terrifies me.

"You're trying to avoid me."

I sigh. "No, Edward, I'm not. I'm trying to keep things professional. We both haven't had dinner, and this place is exactly what we need: a place to have a simple meal." I turn to face him. "Why would you want to take me to a fancy restaurant?"

He looks abashed. "It's more private," he admits.

"And that's why this is perfect."

The hostess seats us in a booth at the back of the restaurant and leaves us with our menus.

"I can't remember the last time I was in a place like this." He takes in the menu with a smile on his face. "It's a nice change."

"Tanya wouldn't like to eat here?" I guess.

He barks out a laugh, a full one that makes me smile and turns the heads of some of the people sitting close to us. "You've met Tanya, right? Could you see Tanya Turner, Chicago's most elite socialite and model, eating..." He glances at the menu. "…a chili cheese dog with onions and mustard?"

I giggle, trying to picture it and loving that I was right about her. "No. You're right."

He grins at me. "I'm going to make the most of it. You're not the kind of girl to judge me for ordering a burger and doubling up by ordering extra onion rings, are you?"

I shake my head. "Only if you don't share said onion rings."

His grin widens, and my heart does a somersault at being the cause of it. "Of course."

The waitress returns, interrupting our fun, and I want to kiss and kill her at the same time. It's so easy being with Edward that I forget he isn't mine to have fun with.

Edward, true to his word, orders a burger and doubles up, ordering a side portion of onion rings. The waitress then turns to me, and I try to bite back my smile. After what he said earlier, there's only one thing I'm going to order.

"A chili cheese dog with onions and mustard, please."

Edward laughs softly but continues to watch me, even after our server leaves. When he doesn't look away, I begin to fidget under his scrutiny.

"What?" I finally ask.

"You continue to surprise me."

I grin. "Good."

ooOoo

We stay at the diner until closing, both of us enjoying the night more than we should. I learn about his family and how he visits his mom as much as he can. Due to work commitments now, he can only making the trip on Sunday afternoons. His brother's only eighteen months older, lives upstate with his wife, and has a baby on the way. I watch him as he tells me about his family, and I hate the wistful look I see there. I want to ask him if he'll have any of that with Tanya, but I decide I don't want to know.

"Do you see much of Emmett?" I ask.

He shrugs non-committedly. "Not as often as I'd like. He has his hands full with his business and the pregnancy. We talk on the phone, though."

"Was he who you were with that night at the bar?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. Huge and loud. You couldn't have missed him."

I grin, remembering the big guy with Edward who seemed to be buying all the drinks and cheering him on.

"He seemed happy for you."

Edward sighs. "He is… was…"

I look at him, confused. "What do you mean was?"

He clears his throat and reaches across the table. Part of me thinks he's reaching for my hands, but at the last moment, he retracts them. "I… uh… Well, he saw us that night at the bar and knew something happened. I denied it, but after we spoke and when I couldn't get you to talk to me about it, I went to him for advice."

"What did he say?" My breath catches in my throat, and I find myself leaning over the table.

This time, he does take my hand. His touch is so gentle that it sends goosebumps up my arm. "He told me to quit, if I wanted, that we'd find another way to support Mom."

His words hang over the table between us as we both process what he's said. My heart takes off in a flutter as I allow myself to think of him leaving his job and Tanya. When I finally look up at Edward, I see he's watching me.

"He's supportive that way."

"That's... nice," I say softly, breaking the tense atmosphere. We grin and say nothing further on the subject.

Instead, Edward turns the conversation to me. He asks about my family and what brought me to Chicago. I tell him about my wish to get away from Forks as soon as I could, that the small town life is perfect for my parents but not for me. I never felt like I fit in, and I always wanted more. After school, I closed my eyes, picked a point on the map, and left.

"You never regretted it?"

I think back to the start, to my tiny studio apartment in the rough part of town, the cheap microwave meals for dinner, and the weekends of non-stop work.

"Nope. I mean, it was tougher than I thought it'd be, but I love it. If I'd stayed close to Mom and Dad, I probably would've given up a lot sooner and moved back home. Being so far away made it easier to keep going."

"And your parents? They don't mind that you're so far away."

I laugh, remembering when I told them. "My dad totally freaked out. He had this life planned out for me. He thought I would stay in Forks, marry his best friend's son, and work a part-time job while raising our kids." I make a face at the thought, which makes him laugh. "My mom encouraged me. As much as she loves my dad, I think part of her wishes they'd traveled a bit before settling down. She's a big city girl trapped in a small town."

"They still support you, though?"

I nod. "Definitely. They just want me to be happy."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I shake my head. "Just me. Jess is more like a sister than a friend, though."

His smile slowly fades at the mention of her name.

"She's just protective," I explain with a soft simile.

He nods and looks over my shoulder. "We should go. The waitress doesn't look exactly happy with us."

I turn and giggle. She's all but sitting with her jacket on. "You're right." We both stand, and I blush a little as Edward helps with my jacket. Our fingers brush, and his hand lingers longer than necessary at the base of my neck.

He leans down as I shiver. "Cold?"

"Yes." The lie slips easily from my lips.

I'm a confused mess as we leave the diner. My fingers still tingle from our touch, and my heart pounds every time I catch him stealing a glance in my direction.

Even later on, when I'm alone in bed, my cheek still burns from the soft, sweet goodnight kiss he placed there after only a moment's hesitation.

Although we managed to avoid the romantic restaurant, I still feel as though I've been on the best date ever.

ooOoo

Thank you for reading – I'd love to know your thoughts!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **The Fall** _ **by MissWinkles**_ _\- She's got a bulletproof heart but he's got a hollow point smile. He's a gathering storm. A spark in the darkness. A bruised heart just waiting to happen. At rock bottom, Bella Swan has nowhere to fall but everything to lose._


	12. Chapter 12

As always, thanks to Iris, Pattinlethr, SparklyMeg and MidnightCougar for their help. You girls are amazeballs **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _From: Tanya M. Turner_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 5:17 a.m._

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Bella,_

 _Thank you for sending the schedule. I've spent some time looking through it, and I have a few questions. Is the timeline definite? I don't think you've allowed enough time for photos. I feel I should remind you that the press will be there taking photos, and we're possibly getting a magazine deal. I don't want to feel rushed. Is there anything we can do here? The timing for the dinner service also seems rushed. Is this correct or a mistake on your part? I'm happy with the reception time._

 _I received the photos Edward took, and I'd like to confirm the roses. I want big centerpiece arrangements for each table. I've attached a picture of the closest style and size I could find. Picture this but taller. Can your florist do this? We'll also have roses in the bridal arrangement and for each of the bridesmaids, as they'll work well with my dress and the silver bridesmaids dresses. What do you think?_

 _Have you arranged a day/time for you to try on the bridesmaid dress? I'm home on Sunday, and I'd like to see this before I arrive. Can you also let me know how much time you have available for an appointment or two? I'd like to speak with the hotel, have the menu tasting, and check the dresses before I have to fly out again._

 _Edward, my flight gets in at 10 p.m. If you can't pick me up, please arrange for a car to collect me._

 _Many thanks,_

 _Tanya_

ooOoo

I scowl as Jess arrives to the office. The scowl has nothing to do with her and everything to do with the bitchy email I woke up to. I've been on the receiving end of emails like this — and worse — but for some reason, this has me wound up more than usual.

"You're late," I snap, harsher than I intended.

She stands in my office doorway, a shocked expression on her face. She looks at her watch and back at me.

"By less than five minutes. That's never mattered before. You know I get stuck in traffic, _and_ I more than make up that time."

I sigh, leaning my elbows on my desk and rubbing my head with my hands.

"What's with the 'tude? Why so snappy?" Her tone is more amused than annoyed.

I lean back in my seat and smile softly at her. "I'm sorry. That wasn't aimed at you. It was aimed at _this._ " I point to the screen.

Jess comes around to my side of the desk so she can read the email I still have open.

"Okay. I'll admit it's a bit bitchy, but you've dealt with worse." She scrolls back to see who the sender is and rolls her eyes. "So, Miss Tanya's true colors are starting to show."

"Jess! Look how many times she says 'I' in that email. She's more worried about what people think and how she looks. There's nothing in that email about Edward. She's just made all the decisions for him. And she's doubting _my_ work, like I couldn't do a wedding schedule properly."

"Huh."

"Huh what?"

"Is this more to do with _who_ sent the email rather than what it says?"

"Maybe…"

"Sweetie, I thought we agreed he's an asshole?"

I groan. "We did."

She sits on the corner of my desk. "So why does this bother you so much?"

"I don't know."

I _do_ know, though. Last night changed my mind.

She rubs my shoulder but doesn't say anything. There's nothing she can say that she hasn't already told me before. My head understands; my heart's just a little late to the party.

"Well, bridezilla clearly has some issues. Are we dealing with her first?"

I nod. "Yes. Can you check the schedule for me? I've read it over so many times that I can't see much room for moving anything. The only thing I can think of is making her ceremony slightly earlier. She's right; if we can allocate more time for photos, it'd be good, especially since so many eyes will be on this wedding. Can you double check for me?"

She nods. "Sure. What's this bit here? About bridesmaids dresses?"

I roll my eyes. "She wants me to try one on and send a photo, but I shouldn't be offended if it doesn't fit 'since they're meant for models.'"

"She said that to you?"

"Yep."

"What a—"

"I know." I shrug. "It's fine. I like being able to eat burgers and drink wine and margaritas when we go out. You know I'd never last on rabbit food."

She grins. "Oh, I know."

"Will you come with me? I don't really want it to just be me and Edward. Not after—"

"After...?"

I choke out a laugh. "I'll tell you at lunch. Just know that I'll be scheduling an appointment to try the dress on and you're coming with me."

She smiles. "Of course. As a colleague or as a friend?"

"A friend."

ooOoo

Later that morning, I arrange an appointment with the bridal shop for Friday afternoon. That gives me enough time to try on the dress, send the photos to Tanya, and still leave her with enough time to look them over before she returns home.

"Jess, keep the rest of the day clear, and you can just go home after the appointment."

"You sure? Remember, I'm not in this Saturday."

"Yeah. Like you so kindly reminded me this morning, you've more than made up your time this week."

She grins at me. "You know I was just messing with you."

"I know. I deserved that reminder, though."

"Do we need to do anything more with Tanya today?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm working on her email now and will send it tonight before I leave. I want to spend the afternoon focusing on Victoria and James. Their wedding's only two weeks after Tanya and Edward's, and we really need to get them up to speed with things."

"Right. I actually have their file here. Want me to contact them about their menu tasting? It has a note that we're to contact them in the new year with the new menus from the hotel."

I take the file from her and quickly read it over. "Yes, please. They also don't have anything planned for drinks and hors d'oeuvres during cocktail hour, so mention that, too. That'll hopefully get things moving."

"On it. I'm also clearing some space in your afternoon today so we can discuss what you almost spilled about Edward. Don't think for a minute I'd forget that."

I roll my eyes and focus back on my work as she leaves my office.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

ooOoo

 _From: Isabella Swan_

 _To: Tanya M. Turner_

 _CC: Edward Cullen_

 _Time: 6:32 p.m._

 _Re: Turner/Cullen Wedding_

 _Dear Tanya,_

 _Apologies for the delay in replying to your queries. I wanted to make sure I had everything before emailing you back._

 _With regard to the schedule, please find the amended copy attached. There are several alternatives I've highlighted. Please read through them and let me know. I agree that you may need more time for photos, so my best suggestion is to make the ceremony earlier, even it's just by an hour. You'll feel less rushed and pushed for time. Please let me know what you think._

 _For the service time of the meal, I've actually overestimated the time. The hotel staff's very efficient, but I would rather overestimate and finish early than underestimate and risk you running over time._

 _I've also arranged an appointment at the bridal shop for Friday afternoon. I'll try on the dress as requested, and Edward can then email you the photos. The shop will be able to cover the fact that the dress won't fit, so you hopefully won't notice this in the pictures._

 _I know you're arriving home late on Sunday and will most likely have jet lag on Monday, so if you'd like to meet up, I'm free on Tuesday afternoon after 2:00._

 _Please let me know if you have any questions._

 _Thank you,_

 _Bella_

I re-read the email several times before hitting send, making sure I've taken any bitchiness out. It's not her fault I'm crushing on the groom.

Before I can shut down my computer, Edward replies to my email.

 _From: Edward Cullen_

 _To: Isabella Swan_

 _Time: 6:32 p.m._

 _Bella,_

 _The dress will look one hundred times better on you than on some model who hasn't had a chili cheese dog with onions and mustard in years, if ever._

 _Looking forward to seeing you on Friday._

 _Edward_

I try to fight it, but the grin stays on my face for the rest of the evening.

ooOoo

Thank you for reading, see you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **The Monster** _ **by Thimbles -**_ _We are Generation Z. We are educated and engaged. We have the whole world at our fingertips. Our biggest killer? Ourselves._


	13. Chapter 13

As always, thanks to Iris, Pattinlethr, SparklyMeg and MidnightCougar for their help.

 **Chapter 13**

Perfect Brides is situated in the Upper West Side. Of course, Tanya Turner wouldn't shop anywhere else; it's the place to be seen when planning your wedding. When you have money to spend and want people to know it, this is where to go.

Personally, it's everything I'd avoid if I were shopping for my own dress. While the store does stock and display some stunning dresses, you have no chance of fitting in them unless you're a size zero. The sales assistants look like they belong on a runway and could do with a good burger or two.

Standing outside, I'd feel intimidated if I didn't already know the owner. Thankfully, Carmen has a similar passion for her job as I do mine. She's well known in the wedding industry, largely due to marrying a rich businessman who provided her with the money to start her business. Upon starting, she made a name for herself and is now so successful that she has a sister store in New York. Rumor is she's looking to branch out to L.A. next.

"I've heard rumors about this place." Jess gazes in awe through the window. "It's beautiful."

I roll my eyes. "It's a store."

"Bella, it's _the_ wedding dress shop." She puts her hands on her hips. "You know, as a wedding planner, you could be more excited about this."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause trying on the bridesmaid dress for the wedding of the man I like is exactly how I want to spend my afternoon − especially when, according to the bride, the chances of it fitting my fat ass are slim to none."

She grimaces. "Right. Sorry."

I huff. "It's not your fault. This whole thing's just a mess."

She links her arm through mine. "How about we blow it off? Go to a cocktail bar, have some margaritas, and forget all about it?"

"I wish I could. Do I need to remind you of the commission on this wedding? We need to keep her happy, Jess."

With a nod of her head and a smile, she opens the door. "Let's do this. _Then_ we can have cocktails."

ooOoo

"Bella, dear, you look wonderful."

I look into the mirror to see Carmen standing behind me. "Carmen." I smile. "It's been too long."

She hugs me before stepping back. "You're a bridesmaid?"

"No. I'm just trying this on for a bride. She's working away at the moment and so are her bridesmaids, so she asked me to model the dress for her."

She touches my back where the dress doesn't quite button up. I got more of the dress buttoned than I thought I would, but it's clearly a few sizes too small. It's tight at the hips and gaping at the top, making it look slightly off. "But it's not your size. How will she see how this dress looks if it's not sitting on you properly?"

I laugh. "I don't ask questions, Carmen. You should know that."

"You _should_ ask questions. This goes beyond our job title," Jess grumbles from the couch.

Carmen laughs and looks to Jess, who grins up at her.

"Carmen, this is Jess. She works with me."

She nods to Jess, looking back to me. "She's right, Bella. There's no way your bride can appreciate how the dress is supposed to look." She frowns and looks around her. "Hold on. We should still have the sample here, which will be much better for you."

"Oh, you don't have to—"

She waves me away as she walks over to a row of dresses. "Nonsense. The dress will look much better on you when it fits properly. Now, go back to the changing room and take it off, and I'll bring the sample in for you."

Carmen returns minutes later with the dress as promised. She helps me into the new dress and leads me back to the mirrors where Jess is waiting.

"Wow, Bella. It looks like a different dress on you. You look amazing."

I smile, thanking her, and run my hands over the dress. As much as I want to hate Tanya at the moment, I can't deny she has good taste. The bridesmaids will be wearing identical strapless, silver dresses, which have a fitted bodice down to the hips that before flare out slightly and flow elegantly to the floor. The sample's a little big around the bust, but Carmen's tightened it at the back with clips so Tanya shouldn't be able to tell from the photos.

"She's right." My breath catches as I turn to see Edward standing just past the entrance to the shop. "You look beautiful."

My stomach dips at the look in eyes. I fight a smile and look down. "I'm glad you could make it."

He walks over to us and stands next to the couch Jess is on. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was an accident, and traffic's crazy." He catches my gaze in the mirror. "It looks as though I'm just in time."

Carmen glances between us, before looking at me questionably.

I clear my throat and turn away from the mirror. "I'm sorry. Carmen, this is Edward Cullen, the groom. Edward, this is Carmen Camargo, the owner of the store."

"You have an incredible store," Edward says politely, shaking her hand. "Tanya's been full of praise from the start."

"Thank you, Edward," she gushes. "I understand Tanya would like to see some photos of Bella in this dress."

"Yes. She can be a little… demanding."

I catch Jess' eyes, and we both grin. Not the word I'm sure either of us is thinking.

"Okay. Bella, why don't you move over here so the flash doesn't bounce off the reflection."

I follow Carmen's instructions, trying to ignore the heat from Edward's hand on the bottom of my back as he guides me over. He rubs his thumb slowly back and forth, which sends shivers down my spine. It continues to astound me how he makes me feel so much just with a simple gesture.

Edward takes photos as requested, our eyes meeting every so often, making me grin and feel things I shouldn't. I turn and pose when instructed, sure to hold several positions so Tanya can see the full extent of the dress.

"Edward, why don't you stand next to Bella and I'll take a photo of you together?"

We both turn to Carmen, shock echoing on our faces.

"Why…?" He clears his throat. "Tanya only needs a photo of Bella in the dress.

Carmen takes the camera from Edward and pushes him toward me. "You're in a suit, which is almost the same as a tux. It'll be good for Tanya to see how they'll look next to the groomsmen."

"Carmen—"

"Bella, it's just a photo. Now, move to the side, dear. Edward, if you just stand next to her. Okay. Now link arms as if you're about to escort her down the aisle…" I shake my head as she catches my eye and winks at me.

Jess stands next to her and giggles. "Looking good, you two."

I'm beyond mortified and can't even look at them. The heat of Edward's body next to mine sears through the dress. He takes my hand in his and looks down.

"You're shaking."

I glance to the side. "I can't help it. This is embarrassing."

"You're shaking because you're embarrassed?"

I shrug. It's a lie, and we both know it.

He sighs, and I watch as he looks in the mirror. "You know…" He nudges me with his hip. "You can't deny we look good together."

He's trying to be lighthearted, to make the tension between us disappear.

Instead, he does the opposite.

"Edward." I step back. "You can't say stuff like that to me."

He has the decency to look ashamed. "I just—"

"You just _nothing_. You're marrying someone else. You can't stay with Tanya and say stuff like that to me. You can't call me beautiful and tell me we look good together, because we _aren't_ together… And you've made it clear we can't be."

My voice shakes and unwelcome tears burn my eyes. I know if I don't get out of this dress, out of here, and away from Edward that I'll lose it. "Carmen, do you have what we need?"

She nods, and I flee back to the changing room.

ooOoo

Edward's gone by the time I return to where Jess and Carmen are waiting for me. I've pulled myself together and start to apologize to Carmen.

"Shush… You know it takes more than that to offend me." She steps closer and embraces me in a hug. "Is everything okay?"

I nod. "It will be. I just had a bit of a… moment."

"With a groom who looks like that, it's understandable." She tries to lighten the mood, and I can't help but laugh.

"He left already?"

Jess appears next to us. "He left pretty quickly. Said he had to get back to the office." She brings me into her own hug. "You okay?" she murmurs.

"Yeah." I force a smile. "Those cocktails sound pretty damn good, though."

She grins. "Atta girl."

ooOoo

We find a cocktail bar not too far from the bridal shop and go in. Due to the time of the day, it's starting to get busy, with the promise of getting even busier once people finish work for the week.

We find a booth in the back, and I go right for the cocktail menu.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"Nope."

"But something did happen."

"Yep."

"Am I just supposed to forget about it?"

"If you want to keep your job, then yes."

"Bella!"

I sigh and put the cocktail menu down. "I kid. Can we just not, please?"

She takes the menu from me. "Sure. For the record, though, I'm only leaving it for tonight. I'll be coming back to it at a later date."

"Noted."

ooOoo

After a quick dinner and only two cocktails each, we call it a night. With my mind elsewhere, I'm poor company, so I thank Jess for being so understanding and head home. Right now, a hot bath and an early night sound appealing.

I can figure everything else out tomorrow.

What I don't expect is the figure sitting in the doorway to my complex.

"Edward?"

ooOoo

Thank you for reading! See you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec: My Life as a Trophy Wife by**_ _ **JennaRay**_ \- Bella signs a contract with Edward to enter into a marriage based on financial gain. She's looking to take the easy road and instead finds a nearly impossible one she must travel on the path to finding herself, along with everything she never knew she wanted. This is the struggle of a broken little girl growing into the woman she's destined to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay folks – away for the weekend and there was no phone signal or internet!**

 **I didn't get around to review replies this week either – please know I read and love every single one but this week just got away from me. Hopefully back to review replies this week.**

 **As always thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar and SparklyMeg for their help.  
**

 **Chapter 14**

Edward looks up as I approach. He blinks a few times, trying to focus before grinning up at me. He makes no move to stand and instead remains seated in the doorway.

"Bella!" he exclaims loudly. Too loud. "You're home. I've been waiting for you to come home. Why weren't you home?" He tries to stand by placing both hands against the wall, but he only succeeds in stumbling to the side and falling back on his ass again. He groans and leans back, his head making a thudding noise against the door.

"Ow," he mutters. "Your door doesn't like me."

"So it seems," I muse, trying not to laugh. "Edward?" I wait until he looks up at me. "How much have you had to drink?"

He grins at me, carefree and goofy. " _I'm_ not telling."

I choke out a laugh. "No?"

He shakes his head vigorously before groaning and resting his head in his hands.

"Too much?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I close the distance between us and help him to his feet. I place one of his arms around my neck and hold onto his hand. "C'mon. You have to help me out a little. I can't take all your weight."

"Hmmm…"

I fight to keep us both upright as we stumble into my apartment, making me extremely glad I live in an apartment on the ground floor. Once inside, I help him over to the sofa, where he collapses in a heap with a grunt.

He looks around as if he doesn't have a clue where he is before he tries to focus on me again. "Well, that was fun."

I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it. "Fun?"

"Yes, of course." He tilts his head, his eyes wide. "Everything I do with you is fun, Bella."

Everything from earlier today comes flooding back to me, causing the smile to drop from my face. "Why are you here, Edward?"

He frowns and looks at his feet. "Am I in your apartment? I should take off my shoes." He leans forward, almost toppling off the sofa head first.

"I'll do it. Hold on." I push him back by his shoulders, and he goes willingly.

I slide his shoes off and put them to the side. When I stand up, he's watching me, a sad look on his face. I quickly go to the kitchen and grab us both bottles of water. He mumbles a quiet thank you and gulps down almost half of his. He slides to the side of the sofa, but I opt to give us some space and take a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Better?"

He nods. "Thank you. I'm normally not much of a drinker."

"Edward, why did you come here tonight?" I try again.

He shakes his head. "I don't know."

"Bullshit," I snap. I'm sick of this always happening. It's the same thing over and over, and I hit my limit today.

He flinches and looks up at me. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"After how many beers?"

He laughs softly. "I don't know. The beer stopped, and I went to the bourbon. The more I had, the better it seemed."

"Why?" I ask again, but even I can hear the impatience and aggravation in my voice.

"Everything's such a mess. I wanted to apologize—"

"For what exactly?"

"Jesus, Bella. I'm trying here."

I sit back and make a sign of zipping my lips, making him smirk a little.

"Today… threw me for a loop. I guess I couldn't handle seeing you like that… standing next to you in my suit with you looking so b— perfect. It reminded me of everything I want and everything I can't have."

His words set off butterflies in my stomach.

"Edward, we've been here before. There's _no_ point in saying things like this. We're just going around in circles." I sigh. "And it… hurts me."

"You felt it… that night in the bar…"

I nod. We've always danced around how I feel about him and what I thought about the night we met. "I know, but I won't be the other woman in your life. I won't do it."

He shakes his head. "God, I don't want you to be the _other_ woman. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't do that to either of you. I'm not that kind of guy. I just… I'm so confused. It's my—"

"Your job. I know."

"No! It's not as easy as that, Bella."

I stand up and pace the floor. "I know it's not as easy as that, but you're going to have to face the fact that you have to make a choice. It sucks and there's more to it, but it still comes down to one thing: It's me or Tanya." I look him straight in the eyes. "If it's Tanya, this—" I gesture between us. "—can't happen. You can't call me beautiful. We can't go for dinner after our appointments. Nothing. We remain professional as I continue to plan your wedding to another woman. And afterwards, we'll never see each other again."

He gets up, a bit wobbly, and comes to stand in front of me. "And if I choose you?"

"Then everything changes."

ooOoo

Tanya lingers between us as my words settle. Although she's not here, she may as well be. I can imagine her sitting on the sofa next to Edward, watching me and giggling at my ultimatum.

Like Edward would ever choose me.

The atmosphere becomes tenser as neither of us says anything. I sit back in my chair, processing what I just said. I never intended to make Edward pick between us; it just came out. I can't feel sorry, though, because that's exactly what it comes down to. He seems to be keen on something developing between us, but I'll never be someone's mistress.

My eyes are drawn to him as he stands in the middle of my front room, defeat pouring from his body. He looks so broken, and it takes every ounce of strength I have to remain seated instead of pulling him into my arms.

"Maybe… you should go. Nothing's going to come of tonight, especially since you've been drinking. We should have this discussion when we're both sober."

He nods and sits on the sofa. "You're right. I shouldn't have come here."

It hurts, like he's already made his decision.

"Can I get some more water before I go? I'll call a cab to come and get me."

"Sure." I stand. "I'll be right back."

It's when I'm in the kitchen that the tears fall, and I let them. Everything from the last few weeks comes flooding back, and I bite my fist to stop the sobs from coming out. The last thing I want is Edward walking in to witness my meltdown.

I grab Edward's water and compose myself. All I need is long enough for Edward's cab to arrive, and then I can lose it completely.

I check my reflection, wipe away any trace of tears, and take a deep breath.

"Here's your—"

A mixture between a sob and a laugh leaves me when I see Edward passed out on the couch.

Instead of trying to wake him, I pull his cell out his jacket pocket — ignoring the fact he doesn't have a cliché photo of Tanya as his screensaver — and scroll through his contacts until I come across someone I know can come and collect him without any questions being asked.

ooOoo

About an hour later, my doorbell rings. Edward, who's barely moved since I found him passed out, grunts from his space on the sofa and rolls over. I've spent the time alone with my thoughts, adamant that whatever I have with Edward has to stop. We've been in limbo ever since Tanya left, and maybe it's a good thing everything came to a head tonight.

The doorbell rings again, and I rush to answer it.

"Emmett?"

A large guy stands in the doorway, almost blocking the whole space. He's tall — about the same height as Edward — but what makes him more intimidating is the muscles. He looks as though he could easily bench press at least three of me. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt, with "Emmett's Cars"written on it, and ripped dark jeans.

"Bella?" he says with a smile. "I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. I never thought it'd be while collecting my drunken brother."

I shrug but remain silent. I hadn't thought I'd be meeting any of his family.

"Where is he?"

I step back and let Emmett in. "He's just through there." I point to the front room. "Still passed out."

He shakes his head and chuckles. "He rarely drinks, and I don't think I've ever known him to pass out."

I smile politely at Emmett and don't comment. At this point, I just want them both to leave so I can go to bed and forget this day happened.

I follow Emmett inside and watch as he laughs, kicking his brother's foot. "Totally out. He must've had a lot on his mind, if he drank enough to put him into a stupor like this."

I look away. Edward said he spoke to his brother, but I have no idea what he told him. When I look back to him, he's still watching me.

"I should, uh… I should get this lump home."

"You're taking him back to yours?"

"Yeah. He's… been staying at mine for a few days. Said he had to clear his head." I can feel his gaze on me, but I avoid it, trying to process what this could mean − if anything.

"I didn't know that," I mumble.

"No, I imagine you didn't. Not many people know… for obvious reasons."

I nod, because he's right. The wrong people finding out could mean questions I don't know he has answers for yet.

"Edward? Edward, c'mon, man." Emmett gently slaps his face a few times and puts him into a sitting position. "You're not gonna hurl, are you?"

Edward groans and leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. "No… I'm good. Just gimme a minute."

He looks up at me. "You called Emmett?"

"Yes. You said you were going to call a cab, and when I came back in, you were asleep."

"Thank you."

"I… I didn't want you staying here."

He flinches. "Right."

I start to explain that I mean I don't want him dealing with any unwanted attention but decide to leave it. Maybe it would do Edward good to think the worst.

He stands on shaky legs. "Man, I'm never drinking again."

Emmett laughs and slaps him on the shoulder. "Right! Okay. Let's go. Bella, been sweet meeting you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

I nod and force a smile. "You, too, Emmett."

Once we get to the front door, Edward lingers as Emmett leaves. "I'm sorry. I don't usually behave like this."

"It's okay." I smile and hide behind the door a little. "It happens to all of us..." I trail off as Edward steps closer to me, leaning forward so our foreheads are almost touching.

"I need you to know one thing before I leave."

"What's that?" I whisper.

"I'll be thinking about what you said. And I think I might be ready for everything to change."

ooOoo

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **For those on facebook, I've created a page for my stories – Twilightladies Fanfiction. I post teasers, photos and discuss what stories own me at the moment. Come say hi!**_

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ _SoCal by Krazyk85 -_ _Being with them wasn't the problem, but losing me was. A life filled with sandy beaches and sunshine, I felt safe here. Nothing bad ever happens in SoCal, except maybe bad Mexican food. Or so I thought. This isn't your everyday love story. Based on the movie Savages. For Kninut, an Edward, Bella, Jasper- polyfic_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mixed reactions last chapter – I love it! Sorry I didn't get to the review replies, had a poorly little one at the Health Visitors and Nurse this week. I want to thank you for taking the time to leave me your thoughts even when I can't reply. Hopefully I will be back to replies this week.**

 **Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg for making this story worth reading.**

 **Chapter 15**

When I wake up on Saturday, I do something I haven't done in years: I decide to take the weekend off.

I put my Out of Office notice on, just in case, and text Jess to let her know I won't be in. She replies asking if I'm okay and to be in touch if I need an ear to rant on. She knows me well enough to let me have my space, but I appreciate her gesture.

I wait for everything to change, just like Edward said. At the start, I'm optimistic. I find myself grinning for no reason and humming as I clean the apartment. By Saturday night, with no word from Edward, I sit by my phone and wait. I wait for him to contact me to tell me he's leaving her. I wait for a phone call from a freaked out bride who's had to cancel her wedding at the last minute.

I just wait.

I don't leave my apartment for the entire weekend. I spend a day in my pajamas, order take-out for dinner, eat ice cream straight from the tub, and watch films that make me cry and curse the romantic storyline. It feels good to just _be_ and not have to worry about weddings, models, or their handsome fiancés.

By Sunday night, I know. He's made his decision, and it's not me. As I'm getting ready for bed, I wonder how I'm going to face work this week since I'll have one — if not two — appointments with Tanya.

ooOoo

"Jess, can you come in here for a second?"

She sits down opposite me. "What's up, boss?"

"I'm giving you the Turner/Cullen wedding."

She stares at me, like I thought she would, before a smile falls on her lips.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No," I say calmly, preparing myself for her to freak out. "You always said you wanted to move up from admin assistant and do more weddings. Well, we're growing, so I think it's time you take on a wedding."

"But this is the Turner wedding! It's the biggest wedding of the year. Hell, it's the biggest wedding of your career to date. Why would you just hand me that?" She frowns. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing." I sigh. "That's the problem. We're still stuck in this limbo that started that night at O'Neills. So I'm making the decision for him."

"By not working the wedding? Bella—"

"I meeting Tanya this week before she flies off to work again, but I want you there with me. I won't be there on the day of the wedding, so I want you clued into everything so they can't freak out about it. I don't want Tanya finding out until closer to then, 'cause we both know she'll have a shit fit."

"I still don't know—"

"Jess. I can't work that wedding. I _can't_ do it. Every time I see him, I fall for him a little bit more, even though I try my damndest not to. I need to start separating myself from them, and that starts this week." I open my calendar on my computer. "We have an appointment with Tanya and Edward at the hotel tomorrow evening, and then they're having their menu tasting. We'll then have an overview appointment on Thursday. Can you check to see if you're free for both of them? I've sent the appointment requests."

She walks around my desk and sits on the edge of it so she's facing me. "I'm sorry you're having such a shit time of it, sweetie." My assistant Jess is gone; my friend Jess is here. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Please just take this wedding. You're more than ready. You've been my right-hand man since the start. You know weddings like I do."

She grins. "Almost. I'm catching up with you." She takes one of my hands in hers. "You sure you're okay?"

I smile softly. "Yeah. Trust me to fall for a guy who's taken, right? Like nothing can ever be easy."

She shrugs. "He's hot, so at least I know you have taste, which is something I'll remember for setting you up in the future."

I laugh, because _of course_ Jess is already setting me up with other guys. I only hope I can forget about Edward as quickly as she has.

ooOoo

Tuesday arrives, and I push all feelings of Edward to the side. Tanya makes me feel frumpy and lame at the best of times, so I've spent longer than normal getting ready, having straightened my hair and put on a bit more makeup than normal. I dress in what Jess calls my power suit — a pencil skirt and fitted shirt — slip on my favorite pair of heels, and head into work early.

"What're you doing in so early?"

Jess' desk is covered in papers. "I wanted to get a head start on reading up about the wedding. I just don't want to mess anything up and give our dear bridezilla a chance to freak out on me."

I smile. "Jess, you have this. I wouldn't let you work it if I didn't think you could do it."

"I know, I know." She looks up. "Well, look at you. Someone to impress?"

"Nope. You're not the only one who wants to remind Tanya who's in charge. I know she's going to be difficult tonight, so I'm getting myself in the mindset. You know this suit puts me in that 'boss' frame of mind."

She laughs. "Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that it makes your ass look amazing."

I grin as I make my way to my office. I'd be lying if I said I forgot about that.

ooOoo

Jess and I arrive early at the hotel and wait at the bar. We both order water, and pull out our tablets and the paper file we have for the wedding. We're both going through the notes when Tanya arrives with her mother, both looking like they've stepped off the runway.

They both turn heads as they make their way to our table, Tanya especially as she now has a golden tan she obviously got on the shoot.

"Bella," Tanya says, pulling me into a hug and air kissing both my cheeks. "You look great. I love this outfit; it makes you look like you have curves."

 _Bitch._

I smile and thank her. "You look wonderful. The sun agrees with you."

"I know, right?" She beams at me, and I can't decide if it's arrogance or confidence. "As soon as this wedding is over with, I'll be looking at houses in sunnier climates. Just don't tell Edward." She whispers the last part.

I bite back a retort and force myself to smile instead.

"Speaking of the groom, is he not joining you?"

She snaps her fingers at the server, who comes rushing over. "We'll have two sparkling waters. Ice and lemon." She dismisses him and turns back to me. "No. Apparently, work's more important. I sometimes think he doesn't get how important this day is for me."

"Tanya," her mother says in an admonishing tone. "We've had this discussion already. You pushed him for this job. The hours come with the job. Remember how much Daddy worked when you were younger?"

She rolls her eyes. "I know. He just doesn't seem interested in anything having to do with the wedding anymore."

"That's weird," Jess cuts in. "He seemed interested when he had to meet up with Bella this week."

I could kick her.

Instead, I keep my attention on the bride, who's oblivious to the dig. I feel Jess look at me, but I keep my gaze on the Tanya. "Maybe it's stress," I offer.

She nods. "Probably. Anyway, isn't that why this is left to the women?"

"Definitely," I agree and sort her files. "Now, let's go through this and get you to your menu tasting."

ooOoo

Our appointment lasts about an hour. We discuss everything that was confirmed while she was away and then discuss the upcoming menu tasting. I get lost in my work because of the excitement and adrenaline rush I get when I arrive to this stage of the planning. The bride's so excited that it radiates from her, and Tanya's no different. She coos over the floral arrangements and squeals over the bridesmaid dresses — without making any digs about my size.

"Bella, you've done a great job." She looks to Jess. "You both have."

"Thank you, Tanya," I say as Jess packs away the last of our things.

"I can't tell you how stressful it's been planning while being so far away. And with Edward being at work so much and so hard to contact the last few days, it's just been a nightmare."

"Really?" Jess pipes up.

I stand abruptly, flinching as my knees hit the table. "We should walk you over to the restaurant. They'll be waiting for you."

She picks up her oversized purse and follows us to the restaurant, where they already have their table waiting for them.

"Tanya, this is Mike. He's the restaurant manager, and he'll be looking after you tonight."

I turn to Mike, who's devouring Tanya with his eyes. He takes her hand, kissing it softly. "Tanya, a pleasure."

I roll my eyes and ignore the awkward exchange. "Mike, please email me the notes tonight or tomorrow morning from the tasting so I'm up to date with any changes."

He nods, his gaze still on Tanya, which makes me roll my eyes again. I know I'm going to be chasing him for notes.

"Tanya, I'll call you tomorrow to discuss how this went and make any changes you want, if any." I frown when I see her attention's on Mike. "Tanya?"

She looks at me and nods, rolling her eyes. "Right. Menu tasting and tomorrow. Maybe call me after lunch?" She looks to Mike and grins. "I might not be available first thing in the morning."

I watch the two of them in disgust, and I can't help but want to say something. It's not okay that Edward's struggling with things with her and his mom while she's openly flirting with other guys and probably cheating on him. If this is how she is with Mike, how is she behaving when she's away at work?

Before I can even open my mouth, Jess tugs on my hand. "Of course, Tanya. One of us will call and make sure it's in the afternoon. Enjoy your evening."

She doesn't let go of my hand until we're in the foyer. "What are you doing? I know you want to say something, but you don't want to get involved in that."

"Jess, she's going to cheat on Edward, and she wasn't even hiding it."

"I know. I witnessed the same cringeworthy display you did. But it's none of our business. And _if_ Edward pulls his head out of his ass and makes the right choice between you two, you don't want her to have any more ammunition against you. Run your mouth, and you know there'll be trouble."

"I can't just not say anything, Jess."

"I'm not saying don't tell him; I'm just saying don't tell him now. Just think about it for a second. You can't go running your mouth to any bride, let alone Tanya Turner. If you think about it and still want to tell him, then go ahead."

We step outside and ask the bellboy to flag us a cab.

"What a mess," I mumble.

A cab arrives almost instantly. We both get in, and Jess grins at me as we pull away.

"What can you possibly be grinning at?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Have you always been this dramatic?"

I frown. I'm not being dramatic. "C'mon. Even you have to admit this is a shitty situation."

"You're just looking at things wrong. Just sit back and relax, Bella. Things just got interesting."

ooOoo

So… thoughts?

Thanks for reading – see you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **A Few Tables Away** _ **by Drotuno -**_ _Edward spent most of his life trying to be invisible until he got to college. All alone, 3000 miles from home, there's only one person he wishes would see him. His Library Girl, just a few tables away. AH/Rated M/Canon couples_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg as always.**

 **Chapter 16**

The following morning, I'm sitting at my desk and staring at my phone. I don't know whether I'm willing it to ring or working up the courage to pick it up myself. Either way, I feel like something has to happen.

"You can't call her, yet. It's still early." Jess walks into my office and places a large coffee on my desk. "She's probably still with that douche, if she did go home with him."

"I know." I huff and look up at her, nodding my thanks for the coffee. "I think it was pretty clear what was going to happen." I shudder, because gross. "What if she's cheating on him, Jess?"

"Sweetie, if she is, it's not your problem."

"Even if he does want to stay with her, nobody deserves that." I shake my head. "Did I tell you he was already thinking of leaving her before he met me? That he's only with her because of his mom?"

She frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"The day we went for ice cream—"

"I knew it!" She leaves and collects my jacket. "Grab your purse. We're taking an early lunch, and I'm calling Alice on the way."

ooOoo

Alice is already sitting in a booth in O'Neill's when we arrive. Jess slides in next to her, forcing me to sit alone and face them like a firing squad.

When a server comes over, instead of our usual burgers, we order a few platters so we can pick at a bit of everything. We all stick to soft drinks since we have to return to work after.

"So…" Alice starts. "Are you gonna tell us what's been happening? I mean, we thought everything was okay. Why do you suddenly want to pass the biggest wedding of your career to Jess?" She looks at Jess. "No offense."

She puts up both hands. "None taken."

I look at two of my closest friends, and as much as I try to fight them, I can feel the tears forming. "I… I fell for him," I admit, and as I do, it feels like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders.

"But how? What's been happening? I thought you were only seeing him in a professional capacity?"

I look between them, wiping a few stray tears that fall.

"Talk to us. It's why we're here."

I smile softly and do as they ask. And once I start, I can't seem to stop. I unload everything I've been feeling for the last few weeks: how I let Edward sweep me off my feet that night in O'Neills and how he's unknowingly continued to do so, even though I fought it every step of the way; how he's shown me that the Edward we see as Tanya Turner's groom is just a front and he's just a sweet guy that had to give up his passion so he could help his mom.

"And the appointments Tanya arranged for you?"

"Just made everything worse. She unknowingly pushed us together," I explain. "We ended up going for dinner after meeting the florist, and although it wasn't a date, I went home with butterflies and a goofy grin, like I'd just been on the best date of my life." I sigh. "I completely forgot he's already taken."

"What happened at the dress shop?" Alice asks.

I laugh weakly. "That was a total sham. I was already on edge − thanks to Tanya pointing out the dress wouldn't fit me 'cause her friend is just the _perfect_ size zero − and then Carmen asked him to stand next to me… And the way he looked in his suit? Ugh. Well, it just reminded me that I can't have him, and I freaked."

I finish off my drink. "I tried to fight it. I did." I smile weakly. "He's just my type, and we get along so well. Even our professional appointments were fun. It totally threw me for a loop."

"Has anything happened between you?" Jess asks. "You haven't…"

I shake my head, thinking about the soft kisses to my cheeks. "No, no. Nothing. We've talked a lot, and whenever we were out, he kissed me goodbye, but it was just on the cheek. I couldn't do that to someone or to myself. I couldn't be someone's side piece. And he doesn't want that, either."

They both nod in understanding, and silence falls between us. My head spins, and I take a sip of my water.

Alice watches me and smiles softly when our gazes meet. "To be honest, sweetie, it doesn't sound one sided. He sounds like he's just as affected."

I look at Alice and smile. "It's way too complicated, though. The fact that I'm planning his wedding is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Well, now I think you're doing the right thing." Jess slides into the booth next to me and pulls me into a hug. "It'll make things a lot easier on you, and hopefully, it'll help you forget all about him."

ooOoo

When I return to the office, I see that Mike's emailed the notes from the menu tasting with only a few changes to the dishes. He's also added the wine that will go with the meal he suggested to Tanya and her mom, which I appreciate.

Deciding it's better to get it over with, I pick up the phone and call Tanya, who answers on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Tanya. Is now an okay time to talk?"

She giggles. "Yes, this is perfect. Did Mike email you the changes we… discussed last night?"

I clench my teeth at the fact she seems so very well acquainted with him. To me, it's clear what happened last night after I left. "Yes, it just came through. You're happy to keep the dishes as they are and just change the sauces? Mike mentioned you'd like to add a salad bowl to be served at each table."

"Please. Some of my friends won't eat the meat or the potatoes, so I'd like a large salad put on each table." She laughs. "A lot of them will have shoots coming up, so they can't risk anything that will affect their figure."

I roll my eyes. _Of course._

"Sure, Tanya. That won't be a problem."

"Great!" she gushes. "Is there anything else you need right now? I... uh... have plans."

"Just your wine choices and the hors d'oeuvre. Once we have those, we're good."

She huffs, and once again, I bite back a retort. She's here for a week before flying off again for who knows how long, and she's making it out as if I'm an inconvenience to her.

"Would you rather I email you?"

She squeals. "Yes, that would be easier. I mean, it's just wine and small snacks. It's not that important, really."

I try to keep my voice even. "I'll email you now, and if you can, let me know your choices by the end of the day so I have the information for our appointment tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. Okay. I gotta go." And with that, she hangs up.

ooOoo

Work drags, and I look forward to going home. My mind whirls at a hundred miles an hour, and I just can't focus on anything work related. Edward plagues every thought, as does his cheating fiancée. I scroll to Edward's number on my phone several times but chicken out of actually calling him. What would I even say? I put my focus back on work, but when I find myself staring at the same email for over thirty minutes, I decide to call it a night.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm not getting anything done here. I might be more productive sitting in my PJs with a glass of wine."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." She smiles sympathetically at me but doesn't push further. It's one of the things I love most about Jess; as chatty as she is, she knows when to be quiet.

"I will. I promise."

The weather's vicious on my way home, which matches my mood. The rain flits between rain and sleet with the promise of snow, and the wind is so strong that it makes it difficult to walk. By the time I'm home, I can barely feel my cheeks and I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards. I'm soaked through to the skin, my jacket standing no chance against Mother Nature.

Warmth welcomes me as I walk through my front door. I kick my shoes off and change into my favorite fleece PJs as quickly as I can. I shut the world out by drawing all the curtains and lighting candles. I find a microwave-ready meal in the freezer and a bottle of wine in the fridge. It's perfect, since I don't have the energy for anything that requires more effort.

After my dinner and a glass of wine, I decide to call my mom. When I first moved to Chicago, we would make a point of calling each other on a weekly basis. When I started getting busier, it became two weeks and then three. Now, with work the way it is, I sometimes speak to her twice a week and then go a month without speaking to her. As I think back, I realize it was just after New Year's when we last spoke.

Once I've finished dinner and dumped my plate in the sink, I pour another glass of wine and cozy up on the couch to call my mom. It rings a few times, and I think I've maybe missed her when she answers out of breath.

"Mom?"

"Bella? Honey? Oh, it's so good to hear from you. Can you hold a sec?" I hear some rustling and muffled talking before she comes back on the line. "You still there?"

"I'm still here. Is now okay? I can call back later—"

"No, no. It's okay. I just got back from the store, but I got your dad to put the groceries away before he has to start his shift."

I smile. "I bet he loved you for that."

She laughs. "You know him. A few grumbles, but he'll do as I say. Anyway… What's up? How come I get a mid-week call?"

I frown. "I know. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch—"

"It wasn't an accusation, honey. I know you're busy. How's work?" She lets out a huff as she sits down. I smile as I imagine her sitting in her favorite seat, legs curled up under her and one arm along the back of the sofa.

"It's…" I pause. "It's good."

"Hmm… That doesn't sound 'good _._ ' Are you sure? What's going on? Talk to me."

"Mom, I don't know what to do. Everything's such a mess. It's just so... _complicated."_

She stays quiet and lets me continue. "I met a guy, and he seemed so nice, and we just clicked. You know?"

"So what's the problem?"

I sigh. "He's not single."

"Oh, Bella… He's− He's not one of your grooms, is he?"

"Yeah," I choke out. "He is. And it's not fair." The first tears fall, and I let them.

"I take it you didn't know?"

I wipe my eyes and take a gulp of wine. "No, of course not. I mean, I couldn't do that. I met him the night before I met them as a couple. Nothing happened, but I've had to work with him, and the more I do, the more I fall for him."

"Can you take a step back?" she asks. "I know your work means a lot to you, and God knows you've put the blood, sweat, and tears in, but it's not worth it if it's making you so upset."

Suddenly, I hate the distance between us. I wish I could jump in the car and hide out at my parents'. I miss their quiet town, where you can step outside and immediately be surrounded by trees. I used to love going for a walk and getting lost if I had something on my mind.

"I've asked Jess to take over for me in a few months. I actually think I can promote her soon. She's much better than an assistant and has been coming with me to appointments, including the ones for this wedding."

"You're lucky to have Jess."

I smile. "I am. So lucky. She's really helped over the last few weeks."

"I'm so glad, honey. Sometimes you need a good girlfriend and a shoulder to lean on. So she's okay with taking over? And the couple, as well?"

"Jess is. I know she'd rather be a planner than my assistant. Replacing her will be a challenge, though. Tanya and Edward… They might be a bit more of a challenge, but I'll say it's because of family issues, if I have to."

"Good. I don't want you upset like this. When's this wedding?"

"At the beginning of August," I say, the dread clear in my tone. Thinking about their wedding now fills my stomach with lead. I can't imagine how I'll feel closer to the time. The sooner I can step back from this wedding, the better.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"Why don't you come home? Can you manage time off in August?"

I frown. "No. It's the busiest time of the year."

"Oh." She sighs. "Of course. I never even thought—"

"Mom?" I interrupt. "What about now?"

"Now? You're free now? When?"

I grin, suddenly ecstatic at the thought of getting out of the city. "I need to check my calendar, but after my appointments this week and the start of next, I'm good. We don't have weddings for a few months yet, so I don't need to be here and I can schedule any appointments for when I come back. If there are any new inquiries then, I can pass them on to Jess. Would that be okay with you guys?"

"Honey, you don't even have to ask. You may live in Chicago, but this is still home."

"I know." My voice wavers. "And I could really use a break."

ooOoo

 _ **Thank you for reading – see you next Sunday!**_

 _ **Fic Rec: Watch and See by JiffyKate -**_ _Her sexual experience is limited, at best. She's never found pleasure in it, so what's the point? Now, though, she wants what he's giving. Seeing the women fall apart against his window has her yearning and wanting to the point she almost combusts sitting on the ledge, merely an observer. What would it be like if she were one of them?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg as always.**

 **Sorry for the lack of review replies – it's been a tough week. Hopefully back to normal this week.**

 **Chapter 17**

The following evening, Jess and I are in my office, finalizing the details for the appointment with Tanya and Edward. It's been a long day, with a mixture of appointments, meetings with suppliers, and a few new inquiries. Both our tablets are open, and the paperwork for their wedding is spread across my desk. Jess adds notes as we go through every detail to make sure we haven't missed anything.

Tanya replied to me late yesterday with the answers to my questions, confirming the last of the details we need at this stage. Anything else is better left out until closer to the wedding date, as so many of the finer details are subject to change.

Jess sighs and sits back in her chair. She kicks off her shoes and rests her feet on my desk.

"Um, Jess?" I point to my desk. "Feet."

"But I'm tired."

"I don't care. You know I have a thing about feet. I don't let you do that when you're at my apartment. What makes you think work's different?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she grumbles, putting her shoes back on. "So when are Mr. and Mrs. Perfect due?"

I glance at my watch. "Thirty minutes. Although, I'm fully prepared for them to be late."

"Do you think they'll be here long?"

"No. It's just a run-through of the day. Normally I'd say an hour, but knowing Tanya, I'd say an hour and a half."

I tidy up the papers, putting them in order and leaving them in a neat pile in front of me. I set my tablet next to them and pull my small makeup bag out from my purse. I can feel Jess watching me as I top up my mascara and lip gloss. When I bring out my concealer, I catch her grinning.

"What?"

"Making yourself presentable?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course. Have you seen the bags under my eyes?"

The grin falls. "You're not sleeping."

I shrug. "It's just stress."

"Sweetie, you know—"

I hold my hand up to silence her. "I know I can talk to you. I do." I smile softly. "I... uh… I'm going home!" I blurt out.

"Now?" she squeals. "You can't leave me to do this appointment—"

"Not now." I chuckle. "I mean I'm going _home_ home. To Forks. Next week."

She opens her mouth but closes it before saying anything. When she does this for a third time, I continue.

"The details for the wedding are done, and we _shouldn't_ need to speak to Edward or Tanya for a few weeks at least. I just… need to get away. No wedding talk and definitely no unattainable man taking up my thoughts. I just need to recharge, you know?"

She nods but doesn't look like she understands.

"I know it's sudden—"

"Sudden? Bella you haven't taken a vacation the entire time you've worked here."

"I know. It's about time, don't you think?"

She smiles softly. "Well, yeah. If anyone deserves a vacation, it's you. But you really think running home's the answer to everything?"

"I'm not running." _Lies._ "I just haven't seen my parents in a while, and I _need_ a break. Tell me you understand."

"I do… But what about work?"

"I'll stay and do the appointments I have on my calendar, but any new requests for appointments will be scheduled for when I return. I'll have my laptop, so we'll email and I'll have my cell if you need me."

She rolls her eyes. "Some vacation."

I grin. "You know I can't give it up completely."

"Never. Okay, so I'll just send any new inquiries that come in to you?"

I lean back in my chair and watch her, preparing for her reaction. "About that… How do you feel about doing them?"

A smile immediately falls on her lips, quickly becoming a full grin. "You're serious?"

I nod. "Of course."

She squeals and jumps up from her seat. "That would be amazing!" She turns to me and then goes back to her seat, trying to regain her composure, which just makes me laugh. "You really want me to start doing weddings?"

"Yes. I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is. Definitely. I just didn't see this coming." She mock scowls at me. "I thought I knew you so well."

I sigh dramatically. "That's what you're taking from this?"

She giggles. "I can't believe this. I'm so excited."

"There's one more thing I'm going to need your help with while I'm away."

"What's that?"

"We need to find a new assistant."

ooOoo

Jess meets Tanya after buzzing her in. "Hi, Tanya. Follow me. We're just in Bella's office."

I've moved from my desk to sit at one of the chairs in the corner. I had a small sofa, which I left for the couple to sit at, leaving separate chairs for myself and Jess. I placed a jug of water and four glasses on the coffee table earlier.

Tanya's arrived on time and alone, a surprise to me and Jess. I'm part relieved and part disappointed Edward isn't with her, because I haven't seen or spoken to him since he arrived at my home drunk.

"Tanya." I stand as she and Jess enter. She hugs me and does the air kiss thing on each cheek. "Take a seat." I point to the couch. "No Edward today?" I want to say _again_ but don't.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "No. He's meeting me here when he can get away from work." She huffs. "He's supposed to be the boss soon. He should be barking out the orders, not taking them."

"Hopefully it's not for long," I say, smiling through my teeth.

She smiles back. "Hopefully. I mean, I go on shoot again in a few days, and I've not seen much of him, if you know what I mean."

She winks at me, and I want to barf.

Jess intervenes and directs Tanya to her copy of the paperwork. "This is your copy of your schedule as it currently stands. We'll be doing a run-through of the day from start to finish, covering everything: makeup, hair, cars, etcetera. Bella and I will run through it from our point of view, and you can ask us any questions if you have any."

Tanya's gaze is on the paperwork. "Sure. Let's start now."

"You don't want to wait for Edward?" I ask.

"No. He said just to get started and he'll call me when he's on his way."

I start by running through the wedding morning. Tanya, her parents, and her bridesmaids will be staying at the hotel the night before the wedding. They reserved a couple of large suites to get ready in the next day. Both hair and makeup will be coming to them — of course — and are set to arrive first thing. Edward's set to stay at their apartment and will be arriving at the hotel with his brother.

"Can the car have roses in it?"

I look up. Stumped. "Roses? In the car?"

Tanya grins. "Yes. It'll be really pretty."

"Sure, if you want. You know nobody will see the car apart from Edward and Emmett, right? Some photos will be taken, but at an earlier request, you asked for the car to only be in the background."

"Oh." She looks back to the schedule. "Let's just leave it, then."

She almost starts vibrating when we begin discussing the ceremony taking place in the grand ballroom, which will then be turned around during the cocktail reception. Tanya mentions that her father has worries about the time frame, so we both reassure her. The operational team is used to doing this and is fully aware of the time frame given. As we've pushed the ceremony back to have it earlier in the day, we've allowed them more time than normal.

"This sounds really good. My father will be happy with that."

"Now, the suppliers will all deliver on the morning of the wedding. Maggie and her team usually arrive around ten to do the ceremony flowers, and will also get as many of the tables set as they can."

"They can't do all of them?"

"Since the room's being used for a ceremony first, no," Jess says, intervening. "The event company will have set up the partitions so the hotel can set some of them up, but there isn't room for all of them."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I didn't even think."

We shush her. "That's why we're here, Tanya."

She grins. "Thankfully. Right… So, the cocktail reception?"

We cover the cocktail reception, which will be held at the rooftop bar and lounge. This is normally open to the public and other guests, but on this occasion, the hotel's making an exception. Weather permitting, the retractable roof will be down and guests will be able to enjoy views of the city. The roof can be put back up at the couple's discretion.

"And we agreed on an open bar, right?"

"Yes," Jess says without even looking down at her notes. "Your father agreed on an open bar, but servers will be going around with champagne, wine, and scotch. Any other drinks, and guests will have to go to the bar themselves."

"Tanya." I frown, looking back to my notes. "Do you want to add beer to this list?"

She makes a face. "Ew. No. I don't know anyone that drinks beer."

I think back to the night I met Edward in O'Neills and how he was drinking beer with his brother and friends.

I hesitate before deciding to speak up. This is his day as well as hers. "Okay. Um... I wasn't sure what Edward drinks."

"Oh. Well, he normally drinks beer, but I don't really want it served. He'll just have to get it from the bar or drink scotch."

I look at Jess, who's scribbling on her notes. Good girl, making a note of what the groom will drink so they'll bring the beer to him instead of making him go to the bar. Whether Tanya agrees or not, her fiancé's drink requests are just as important as hers.

As we discuss the finer requests of the open bar, Tanya's phone rings. "That'll be Edward. Excuse me." She stands and walks a short distance away from us. "Eddie?"

I cringe. What is it with the nicknames?

"You're outside? Sure. Bella'll let you in."

I glance at Jess, who shrugs. I know she would've gone if Tanya hadn't specified me. If I don't go, it'll look suspicious.

Tanya hangs up and looks at me. "He's just trying to park the car."

"I'll go buzz him in." Normally, customers can just enter the building, but due to the appointment being later than normal working hours, we've locked the door for security. I wait by Jess' desk for a few minutes until Edward buzzes.

I fidget nervously as I wait, hating that he affects me this way. The sooner I get to Forks, the better.

"Bella." He smiles as he approaches, and my traitorous heart goes into overdrive. The time apart from him hasn't lessened the effect he has on me, and if possible, he's even better looking than I remember.

"Hi," I murmur, avoiding his stare. "We're through here." I turn to show him the way to my office, when he leans forward and grabs my wrist.

"Bella. I… We need… There are some things I need to tell you." His voice is low but urgent.

"Now? You're doing this _now?_ Do I have to remind you that your fiancée is sitting in there? That we're about to run through the final details of your _wedding_?"

He rightfully looks ashamed. "I just have to explain—"

"I'm not doing this now. You've had days to contact me − to text, email, _anything_ − yet I haven't heard from you at all."

"Bella, I had to think. I needed to clear my head." He closes the distance between us, and every nerve on my body tingles.

I sigh. "I know. But it's clear you've made your choice. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here and I would've lost the biggest wedding of the year."

His hand trails down to squeeze mine softly. "We really need to talk. Tell me you'll meet me this week."

I want to. I want to say yes to him.

But right at that moment, I hear Tanya laugh; it cuts through me like glass.

"I can't."

"Bella, please—"

"I've got back-to-back appointments this week, and then I'm going home to visit my parents."

"You're going home?" The look in his eyes pains me, but I have to stay strong. I can't continue to run around in circles like this.

I nod. "You're not the only one who needs to get away." I pull my hand from his, instantly missing the contact.

"How long are you going for? When will you be back?"

I look up, hating the hurt look on his face. "I don't know."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading – see you next Sunday!

 **Fic Rec:** **A Louder Light** **by ifyouweremine -** A girl, damaged and lost. A boy, scarred and rejected. "You are confined only by the walls you build yourself." - Anonymous


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg as always.**

 **Thank you for everyone who reads, alerts, favorites and reviews xo**

 **Chapter 18**

The rest of the appointment passes in a blur. Jess' voice dims into the background as she takes over the appointment. Edward sits next to Tanya, who spends the entire time with her hand on his knee. They look like the perfect couple.

I hate it. I hate her. And I hate him.

I watch their every interaction for a sign of unhappiness, hating that I can't take my eyes off of them. Tanya can't stop smiling as Jess continues talking them through the schedule. Her laughs echo throughout my office when she gets excited about something, and if I hadn't seen her flirting with Mike, then her subtle touches and beaming smiles would genuinely make me think she's absolutely in love with Edward.

There's a little relief in the fact that Edward seems to be the polar opposite of Tanya. He keeps trying to push her hand away from his knee by constantly sliding forward in his seat to take a sip of his water. She relents, but each time he sits back, she automatically replaces her hand. Eventually, he gives up and sits stiffly next to her with one arm on the back of the sofa and the other resting down by his leg. He offers nothing to the appointment, only answering if asked a question directly.

Every so often, he glances at me, but I give him nothing back in return.

ooOoo

As predicted, the appointment lasts about an hour. We wrap up quickly as neither Tanya nor Edward has any further questions. It feels good to have so much confirmed at this stage. I don't even need to think about seeing them for at least a month or so.

"You've already covered it all. Thank you." Tanya looks to me and then Jess. "Both of you. You've obviously had your work cut out for you, with Edward showing _no_ interest in anything related to the wedding."

She misses the scowl he throws her way.

"Well, we should get out of your hair." Tanya stands, and we all follow suit. "I still have to pack. Who knows how many swimsuits I'm going to need?"

"Where are you off to?" I ask as we walk them to the elevator. I really couldn't care less, but I need to say something. The lulls between conversations feel awkward and stilted, and I know I'll say something I'll regret if I don't keep her talking.

"I have a few shoots coming up. I'm heading down to Florida first for a few days, and then they're flying me to Europe. I'll be in Italy, Spain, and France before coming home." She grins at me. "It's going to be non-stop and _so_ fabulous."

"And you're away for a month?" I ask, making sure.

"Yes." She sighs. "At least it'll be less stressful this time. Planning a wedding while working away is a bit much. I'm happy we have so many of the details confirmed."

"It's good to be so organized," I reply, agreeing. "You know I'm at the other end of an email or phone call if you need me ‒either of us, actually."

She nods, pressing the button for the elevator. "I know. Thanks, Bella. And you, too, Jess." She hugs both Jess and me before the doors open.

"Bella, I—" Edward appears next to me, his voice soft but urgent.

"Edward, come on! We've already taken up too much of their time." With one hand on her hip, Tanya taps her foot impatiently. I try not to laugh as she looks like a school teacher telling off a disobedient pupil.

He forces a smile at Tanya before looking back to me, and I can't focus on anything but the hurt in his eyes. It's then I see how disheveled and un-Edward-like he looks. His suit and shirt are wrinkled, and he has the top button of his shirt open. His hair's a mess, like he's dragged his fingers through it one time too many, and he has a few days' worth of stubble along his jawline. He fidgets, looking uncomfortable in his own skin.

"You should go."

His shoulders slump forward as my words hit him. His whole posture screams defeat, and I have to cross my arms to fight the urge to go to him.

"Of course," he mutters. He steps into the elevator, and I can feel my body screaming in protest with every step he takes.

When he turns to face us, his gaze automatically locks with mine. "I'll be in touch." I open my mouth to speak, but the doors close before I can reply.

Jess steps next to me, linking her arm with mine. "Was that a threat or a promise?" she asks softly.

I smile sadly. "I have no idea."

ooOoo

Over the next week, I work Edward out of my system.

Literally.

I spend my days on the phone with prospective new clients, confirming details with suppliers, and training Jess for her new job role. Not wanting to spend my evenings at home alone, I plan all my appointments for after work.

This is what I know, what I love.

The hours are long, and I practically pass out as soon as I get home, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm reminded of the days when I first moved to the city, when my work ruled my life, and, why I don't have time for a man.

By the time Friday evening arrives, I'm ready to put my Out of Office notice on. I double-check it, making sure the dates and contact numbers are correct before shutting my laptop down. I pack everything up and confirm I at least have my work phone, computer, and tablet with me.

"So, how'd it feel putting your Out of Office on for the first time?" Jess asks as I pass her desk.

"Weird." I smile. "But so good."

We close up and leave together, stopping when we get outside. Jess lives in the opposite direction and is only a short bus journey from the office.

"I'm glad you're going home."

I choke out a laugh. "You are? Gee, thanks!"

She playfully nudges me with her hip. "You know I don't mean it like that. I'm gonna miss you like crazy, but you've been working yourself into the ground. And I hate seeing you like that. So if going home will help you, then I'm all for it."

I smile and squeeze her hand. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

She scoffs. "Bella, you're always in the office when I arrive in the morning, and you're still there when I leave at night. And don't think I haven't notice those late-night emails."

I sigh. "I just needed to forget."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Last week's appointment with them was so final, you know? Like they're actually getting married. It made me realize I was holding on to some sort of… hope he was going to end it with her and we'd be together." I shrug. "He's made his choice."

"Their wedding isn't until August. He could still—"

"No." I shake my head. "If he wanted to be with me, he would've decided so by now."

She smiles sadly, and I give her a hug. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Please." She rolls her eyes. "I've totally got this."

"Of course you do." I step forward and try to flag a cab. The wind's picking up, and there are some suspicious-looking dark clouds approaching. The last thing I need is to get caught in the rain. Again.

"Have you heard from him?" she asks softly.

My back stiffens at the mere thought of him. I remember his fake laughs during the appointment, Tanya's possessive grip on his leg, and his hurt look as they left.

"No." _Lies._

"He's called the office."

I asked Jess to screen all calls from him. After the appointment, he called numerous times and texted constantly. I deleted every single one. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to explain why I'm still planning his wedding to another woman. Once the phone calls and texts stopped, I asked Jess to lie to him for me, so it doesn't surprise me when she tells me this.

"I thought he might."

Before Jess can say anything, thunder booms in the distance.

"Go, before you get caught in this." I hug her again and watch as she walks quickly in her heels. I want to stop her and ask what Edward said, if anything. Did he ask her about me? Did he tell her anything?

As I feel the first drops of rain, I successfully hail a cab and head home. The city passes by in a blur of grey. The sidewalks are almost empty as the rain comes down almost horizontally. The traffic's slow, as almost everyone in the city has decided on a cab tonight.

My driver tries to make some conversation. "Any plans this weekend, sweetheart?"

"Home." I reply with a smile. "I'm going home."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading – see you next Monday (I'm away on Sunday!)

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **The Cannabean Betrothal** _ **by ItzMegan73 -**_ _Edward has immersed himself in the Cannabean way to ward off the hurt of a life-changing experience; but an unexpected betrothal teaches him how little he knows about life. There is no abuse in this story._


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg as always.**

 **Thanks for your patience, guys. I hate that I missed an update AND didn't get to my review replies. I feel like such a fail. It's been a crazy week. I was delayed getting back from London and I've had 3 job interviews this week. And don't get me started on my teething / refusing to sleep baby. Fun times. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **Hopefully this makes up for the delay…**

 **Chapter 19**

The drive home is exactly how I remember it: long but beautiful. Trees line the road, their branches moving slowly in the gentle wind. It's a rare sunny day, and the rays shining through the gaps make shadows dance across the dashboard.

I wish I had time to stop, to pull over and admire it some more, but I'm desperate to get home. The really early morning, the long flight, and the annoying, constantly-kicking passenger behind me made for an awful journey. Right now, all I can think about is food, a shower, and a bed.

Once I'm about an hour away, I call my parents. We'd had the same old argument about whether I should drive home alone or whether they should collect me.

"Hello?" My dad answers almost instantly, making me think he's been sitting by the phone since I'd texted to say I'd landed.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bella, hon. Where are you?"

"Just outside of Forks. I'll be an hour or so. Just giving you notice to get my lunch ready."

He chuckles. "I'll… I'll, ah, get right on that."

I grin. "You mean mom will?"

"Mmm…" he hums. "Take it easy, okay? I still think one of us should have come for you. It's not a drive you should make yourself."

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, Dad. I picked a safe rental, and I'm driving below the speed limit. Plus, I remember these roads well."

"It's not your driving I worry about it; it's those other idiots on the road."

"I'll be careful. I promise. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"See you soon, sweetheart."

ooOoo

My dad's sitting in his chair on the porch when I pull up. He has two favorite chairs: one old lounger, placed pretty much directly in front of the television, and his wooden rocker out on the porch, which used to be my grandfather's. It's old, it creaks when you move on it, and you'll always get a splinter from it. Nobody can find it in them to throw it out, though. So many childhood memories include this chair, and I've always hoped it'll get passed on to me one day, splinters and all.

He stands as I step out of the car, stopping at the top of the steps.

"What are you doing sitting outside? It's freezing!"

He points up to the sky. "The sun's out."

I laugh, stepping into his embrace. It's familiar; woodsy, warm, and all things my dad. "So? It's still February."

He shrugs. "Gotta make the most of it." He steps back to look at me. "Need anything from the car brought in?"

"I'll get it later. Let's get some lunch first."

Nostalgia hits the second I enter the house. The living room still looks as it did when I left, except there are a few more photos on the walls. A picture of the three of us outside the office of Swans White Weddings the day I got the keys hangs above the fireplace and makes me grin the second I see it. I'd felt so embarrassed at my parents needing to take a photo, but I love it now.

"You were so happy that day."

I spin around to find my mom walking toward me, and all of a sudden, it's too much. The stress, the putting on a brave front for everyone, the _hurt_ … just come pouring out. The smile slips from her face as my first tears fall.

"Oh, sweetheart." She opens her arms, and I go willingly. "Are these tears over this boy?"

I nod, half-laughing and half-sobbing at her calling him a boy.

"He's not worth it. Nobody's worth your tears," she says softly. I can hear my dad clear his throat from somewhere in the room before he shuffles off.

"C'mon. Tell me all about it."

ooOoo

"Homemade pizza?" I question. My mom's never been much of a cook, and I'm sure the questions are written all over my face.

She sits down opposite me, handing me a mug of hot chocolate.

"I've been taking cooking classes in the evenings. It's just so I'm not sitting at home by myself while your dad's at work." She passes me some napkins and a plate. "I'm quite good, you know. It's therapeutic."

I smile, taking a large piece. The cheese goes all gooey as I try to pull it apart, and my mouth waters. It's been hours since I've eaten anything substantial, and my stomach growls. She's right; it's good − really good − so I tell her.

She smiles. "It's been fun. I never thought I'd actually like cooking." She shrugs. "Who knew?" My mom had to retire early due to health reasons, and it drove her crazy being holed up in the house all day.

"That's great, Mom." I put some of the salad she's made as a side onto my plate, and we sit in comfortable silence as we finish our lunch. My dad plates himself a few slices — leaving out the salad — before going back to his seat in the living room.

He's never been one for emotional conversations.

It's not until our plates are pushed away to the center of the table, both of us stuffed from eating one slice too many, that she asks about Edward.

It feels good to unload on her. I don't need to hide behind any facade, and I don't need to pretend I'm doing okay.

"Start from the beginning, honey. It'll feel good to let it out. How did you meet him?"

"I met him before he was officially my client. He was out with his friends, and I was out with Jess to celebrate the fact we'd possibly just secured the biggest wedding in Chicago."

"This is that Tanya girl?" She frowns when I nod.

"Anyway, he asked me to dance, we did, and he almost kissed me before he ran off. It was after that I found out he was marrying Tanya."

"You don't want to be involved with a guy like that, Bella."

I smile softly. "I know. It just took me a lot longer for me to see it. He… said some things that made me think he'd end things with her."

"Like what?"

I explain about his mom and the job working for Tanya's father. "He told me he wasn't sure he loved her anymore, that I might be the girl he wanted."

"Hmm..."

"I know. Even as I'm saying it out loud to you, I can hear the lies in it. He said what I wanted to hear, and I believed it all." I shake my head. "I can't believe I was so stupid," I mutter, more to myself than to her.

She stands, stepping behind me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry you were hurt that way. You're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last."

I sigh. "I know. It just hurts. That's all."

"Of course it does. I'd be surprised if it didn't. But it'll get easier, and you'll forget all about him."

Her words make sense, and I know she's right, but it just doesn't feel like it right now.

"Thanks, Mom."

She clears the table, throwing the leftovers in the trash and the dishes in the dishwasher. "Do you want to go for a walk? It'd be a shame to waste a nice day."

I stand, stretching as I do. My eyes feel heavy, drooping further with each passing minute. "I'm gonna grab a quick nap, if that's okay."

"Of course. We can wake you for dinner. Is there anything you want?"

I shrug. "I don't mind. No carbs, though." I laugh. "I don't think my body could cope after that pizza!"

I can hear her chuckle echoing through the hallway as I make my way to my old bedroom, and I can't help but smile, feeling freer than I have in weeks.

It feels good to be home.

ooOoo

That night, I suggest we go out to save my mom from having to cook again. She says she doesn't mind, but Dad's out the door and in the car quicker than we can blink.

"Still a fan of the diner, huh?"

She rolls her eyes. "You'd think we'd never go out, with the way he's behaving."

The diner's one of the only places to go out to eat in Forks. It's cheap, the food's good, and there's always a good atmosphere. There's a place further down the main road that's been closed down more times than I can count, and while passing it on the way to the diner, I see it now sits closed. I smile, thinking back to the time I could have my office there and plan all the weddings for the people in Forks who possibly couldn't afford to go to the city.

My mom catches my gaze, and we grin as we both remember.

The diner's bustling as we arrive. It's in the middle of peak service, and because we have to wait a few minutes for a table, we wait at the bar. We've just received our drinks when the hostess comes over to seat us.

"I can't get over how busy it is," I say when we're finally seated.

Every seat's taken, some by families and the rest by high school kids. The noise is almost overpowering, but not quite, and drowns out the music that's normally playing in the background.

"Saturday night, Bella. You remember being a teenager in Forks. There isn't much else to do."

I nod, remembering. Saturday night at the diner was as exciting as it got.

We order our meals, and I sit back, observing my parents. They're the classic story of high school sweethearts who married not long after they graduated. I surprised them less than a year later. They move with a familiarity only a couple that's been together so long can. When they don't think anyone's watching, there are subtle touches and soft smiles. When our food comes, my mom puts her tomatoes on my dad's plate and he gives her one of his onion rings.

This. _This_ is what I want.

I want the sweet gestures, the gentle touches, the secret smiles, and the hidden kisses when they think nobody's watching. I want to be so comfortable with someone that they can take the things I don't like from my plate without even asking just because they know I don't like them.

Getting out of Chicago and being able to think clearly have made me see I can't have that with Edward. I can't be with someone who doesn't _fully_ want to be with me. There may be other circumstances surrounding his choice, but even with the cost of his mom's care, we could've figured it out together. I could have — would have — helped him come up with a solution.

And if he doesn't realize that, then it's his loss.

ooOoo

I spend the following days unwinding and pushing Chicago to the back of my mind. Life here is completely different from living in the city, and while I don't want to move back, it's definitely a nice break.

I spend my mornings sleeping in and my afternoons just relaxing. I take walks in the woods, have lunches at the diner with my parents, and one morning — way too friggin' early — even go fishing with my dad to see if I've changed my opinion about it.

Turns out that I haven't.

I arrive back home cold, wet, and without a fish.

My mom meets me at the door with a huge mug of coffee. "Still not a fan, huh?"

I shiver, wrapping both hands around the mug. "Nope. It sucks. It's boring and quiet and... Ugh. It smells."

She giggles. "Go. Go have a shower and get changed. I have a surprise planned for both of us, and we have to leave in about an hour."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. Now go."

I do as she says, and we're leaving the house in less than an hour. My mom refuses to tell me where we're going, saying I'll figure it out soon.

"Seattle? We're going to Seattle? Why?"

She shrugs. "You needed to get out of the town, and to be honest, so did I. Plus, you'll be going back soon, and I figured we could use some girly time."

I lean back in my seat and close my eyes. "Girl time sounds good. What do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

ooOoo

I leave the Four Seasons feeling more relaxed than I have. Ever. We were looked after from the second we walked through the door, and I just didn't want to leave.

Mom splurged big time.

I spent the day enjoying the package Mom had booked for us, where I was treated to a body scrub, full body massage, foot and scalp treatment, facial, and pedicure. I felt every ounce of stress leave my body, and by the time we're ready to leave, I feel like a big, gooey mess.

"That was amazing. Thanks, Mom."

"I'm glad you had fun. I thought you could use some spoiling."

I grin. "No complaints here."

When we get off the ferry, my mom hands me her phone. "Call your dad, will you? There's a casserole that needs to be put in the oven. If he can do it now, it'll be ready by the time we get home."

"Renee?" Dad answers after a couple of rings.

"It's me, Dad. Just wanted to let you know we're off the ferry. Mom says can you put the casserole on low and it should be ready by the time we get home." I grin. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Congratulations?"

"On being able to work the oven. I knew you'd get there one day," I tease.

He huffs down the phone. "You want your dinner prepared or not?"

"Thanks, Dad! We'll see you soon."

"Uh, Bella. I, ah…"

"You're breaking up. I can't hear you. Dad?"

"I'm here. Um, I just… Ask your mom if the casserole will serve four."

"Four? Why?"

He sighs. "'Cause Edward's here."

ooOoo

 _ **Thank you for reading! See you next Sunday!**_

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Tinder is the Night** _ **by LayAtHomeMom -**_ _With thousands of potential mates at your fingertips, finding a connection is just a swipe away. Sometimes you have to left swipe a lot of Mr. Wrongs to swipe Mr. Right._


	20. Chapter 20

**I tried the review replies guys, but you've blown me away with the response to the last chapter and I can't keep up! But please know I LOVED reading each review and it means so much that you took the time to leave your thoughts.**

 **Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg as always.**

 **Chapter 20**

The journey back to Forks is quiet. My mind spins and goes into meltdown, wondering why Edward's even here. I haven't had my phone on since I landed in Seattle, so a part of me wonders if he's here for something to do with the wedding.

I shudder, hoping even he's not _that_ stupid.

An even smaller part of me hopes he's here for me. My hands begin to shake a little, and I hate being so nervous. But I thought this was over.

My mom pulls up outside our house, and we sit in the silence for a few moments. I'm pretty sure she can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"What are you going to say to him?"

I look to the window and see the curtain move. "I have no idea. He might not even be here − not if Dad's got anything to do with it."

She smiles and shakes her head. "We both know his bark's worse than his bite." She looks up to the house. "Are you going to hear him out?"

"I… Yes. I mean, he came all this way, right?"

She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it softly. "You don't have to do anything." She looks at the house and then back to me. "But he flew out here, Bella. That has to mean something."

I take a shaky breath. "I know." I huff and let out a small chuckle. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. This is what I wanted. When I was at the airport, I _wanted_ to see him there, for him to somehow be chasing after me."

She smiles softly. "Maybe he is. Maybe it just took him a little longer."

I look back to the house and smile. "Maybe."

We get out of the car and come to stand in front of it. "Do you want me to take your dad out while you talk?"

I shake my head. "No. I'll, uh, I'll bring him out here. Just keep Dad inside, okay?"

She grins and kisses my forehead. "Of course."

I go inside first and instantly feel the tension in the room. My dad's sitting in his recliner in front of the television. I get the feeling he isn't actually watching it, though. He keeps glancing to Edward. He looks back to the TV once more before his eyes land on us. When he catches my eyes, he smirks, and I instantly know Edward's had a tough time of it.

Edward's on the couch looking down at the floor, but he jumps to his feet as soon as we enter. He briefly looks at my father, flinches, and then glances back to me. His hair's a mess, like his hands have run through it one too many times, and there's about a day's worth of stubble lining his jaw. He's dressed for the cooler weather, with dark jeans and a thick cream sweater.

He looks ruffled but delicious.

"Bella." The relief in his voice is palpable, and I love the way he grins at me.

I can't help but smile softly at him. "Edward."

He grin falls slightly as he remembers our audience. I'm briefly aware of my mom dragging my dad into the kitchen. He fights her but finally relents as they step into the other room.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this. You… I couldn't get a hold of you. Your phone—"

"It's off. I know I should've kept it on, but Jess knew how to get in touch with me if you needed—"

He steps closer to me. "I needed _you_."

My heart sails at his words, and I can't help but smile… but I need more. I need to know why he's here and what it means.

Before I can say anything, shadows appear behind him. I can see both of my parents trying to be subtle as they peek around the corner. I roll my eyes at them and pick up the blanket from the back of the sofa.

"We should talk outside." I gesture behind him so he knows what I mean. He grins and shrugs, pulling his jacket on, following me to the porch.

The air's damp, the promise of rain making me smile. I inhale deeply, loving the smell. I used to hate it as a kid; it meant plans were usually about to be ruined, but it now reminds me of home.

I take a seat in my dad's chair, and Edward sits next to me at the top of the stairs. His close proximity sends me into overdrive, and I wrap the blanket around me to stop myself from touching him.

I wait for him to speak.

Minutes pass, and I watch him as he looks at the ground. His fingers pick at the wood, and he opens his mouth like he wants to say something.

It's then I notice he's different in the way he holds himself. A weight seems to have been lifted from his shoulders. He might be struggling to get something off his chest, but he looks much better than the rugged mess I last saw at my office.

I watch as he looks around the garden, the house, and then up at the sky. He takes a deep breath before looking to me and smiling when he realizes I'm already watching him.

He ducks his gaze, focusing back on the ground.

"Edward?" I prompt when he still doesn't talk. "Why are you here? How did you find me?"

He sighs, his shoulders hunched. For someone who's traveled to see me, he seems so unsure of himself. "You've mentioned Forks before, and there's only one Swan family listed. That part was easy. This part− I needed to see you, to explain... God… I had what I would say to you all planned." He looks up again. "But now that I'm here in front of you, I—"

"How much have you had to drink?" I butt in, trying to lighten the mood. I don't know whether I'm trying to avoid what he has to say, but I need to change the tense atmosphere.

He chuckles. "Sober." He puts his hand on his heart. "Completely and utterly sober." He shakes his head, resting it in his hands. "Ugh. How embarrassing."

"You were funny," I admit. "Had a hell of a fight with my door."

He groans. "I never could hold my liquor."

I burst out laughing, 'cause he certainly couldn't that night.

He watches me with a smile on his face, and I blush, looking away. "You needed to explain…" I prompt. When I look back up, Edward's a lot closer, leaning toward me. He's so close, and I can't focus on anything except how green his eyes are.

"It's over," he whispers.

I flinch and try to stand.

He places a hand on my knee, keeping me in place. "With Tanya. It's over with Tanya."

ooOoo

 _Thank you for reading - see you next Sunday_ _ **!**_

 _I'd also like to say a thank you for those that nominated me in the TwiFic Fandom awards – you guys rock! And you can't tell but I'm giving you a virtual hug!  
There are some amazing authors/stories/fangirls/pre-readers/betas nominated and voting will open today so go cast your vote!_

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **The List** _ **by LauraACullen -**_ _Four weeks before her wedding to Edward, Bella is frustrated. She knows there's little-to-no chance of getting him to bend his rules and boundaries now, but there's no harm in fantasizing about what could happen later. So she begins compiling a list._

 _This week's fic rec is the first fic I read and what brought me into this crazy ass fandom. The reason for this rec? My facebook is full of #twific10years, and it's giving me all the feels, so I wanted to share it with everyone._

 _What was your first fic?_


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't keep up with review replies - I'm so sorry. Thank you for each and every one and I'm sorry I can't write back. But I read them and I love them. Even the ones that tell me I'm evil.**

 **Thank you to Iris, MidnightCougar, Ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg as always.**

 **Chapter 21**

His words hang heavily in the air between us. He spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear him, but the words seem to echo amongst the trees.

"It's over?" I ask quietly.

"Yes."

"With Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Silence falls between us as I try to process what this could mean for us.

 _Us._ The word sends my pulse racing.

The only sounds that can be heard are our breathing and the old chair creaking as I rock back and forth. Unable to look at Edward, my attention's focused on a loose thread from the blanket. I pull and pull at it until a small hole forms, and I curse quietly.

My lack of response seems to frustrate Edward, who huffs beside me.

"Christ, Bella. You're killing me here."

I glance up and meet his intense gaze. "I don't know what to say."

He reaches for my hand, smiling when I don't pull away. His touch sends chills down my spine, and I know it was stupid to try and fight it.

"Tell me what you're thinking. Right now."

"I'm… I'm glad you're here," I admit quietly.

"And?"

I sigh. "And I'm glad you've broken up with Tanya."

"Me, too," he murmurs, and his admission sends the butterflies in my stomach into overdrive.

"I do have some questions." I want to know everything. There's so much we need to talk about before we can even think about starting anything together.

He nods, squeezing my hand. "And I have the answers. I promise. Do you want to talk now? I wasn't sure if I was interrupting something when you came home."

"Just dinner. And luckily for you, there's enough for four."

ooOoo

Dinner's awkward and definitely not the way I imagined my parents meeting Edward. I can tell Edward feels uncomfortable by the way he fidgets in his chair next to me. His leg bounces constantly, and I nudge him a few times to stop him. It's only on the last time, when I rest my hand on his knee and keep it there, that he seems to relax, and I love that I have that effect on him.

My mom and dad are polite enough, including him in the conversation without asking any awkward questions. His wedding and break-up are the elephants in the room everyone avoids.

A few times, I find myself watching him intently. Having him here, next to me, and in my home, casually chatting with my parents, do things to me. They make me feel things I never thought I would with him. It's something I've wanted since I met him and something I'd recently convinced myself I couldn't have. He's sitting so close to me that I can feel the heat from his leg searing against mine, and I can't focus on anything else. All I want to do is take him away and get answers to everything.

Why did he split up with Tanya?

Why did it take him so long?

Why is he here?

What about his Mom? And his job?

By the time dinner's finished, I'm practically vibrating with the need to get him outside. I want the answers he told me he has, and I want them now.

When everyone's finished and there's a lull in conversation, I push back from the table and collect the empty plates. Edward helps and follows me into the kitchen, staying close to my side as I begin loading the dishwasher.

There are gentle touches and soft smiles as we work together in silence, anticipation bubbling between us. Edward's fingers linger on mine as he passes me items, and I love his nervous chuckle when I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Can we talk tonight?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. We'll take a drive."

"You just want to get me alone," he jokes with a wink.

I close the distance between us and step up onto my tiptoes so my lips are right at his ear. "Damn right I do."

ooOoo

We throw Edwards bags in the back seat and drive out to First Beach, which is practically empty due to the cold weather. The air's clear but crisp, and we can see the stars now that we're away from the town's lights. I miss the truck I had to sell before moving to Chicago; it would've been perfect for sitting in or to be in the back with a thick blanket wrapped around me — or us.

"You wanna go for a walk or stay in?"

"It's been so long since I've been to a beach," he murmurs quietly, looking out his window. He looks so lost but has a small smile on his face.

Decision made.

"You better zip up your jacket, then. It's freezing but beautiful outside."

He smiles but doesn't say anything. I grab my jacket and the blanket, and we head onto the beach. We walk for a few minutes before Edward speaks.

"Bella, before I tell you anything, I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Edward, I—"

"Please." He holds up his hands. "I need to get this out. You can ask me to leave, stay, whatever. Just please let me finish first."

I nod, letting him continue.

"I've been, well, awful to you since the beginning. You _and_ Tanya." He sighs. "She didn't need a fiancé who no longer loved her, and you didn't need an engaged man chasing you."

We come to a fallen tree, and I climb on and take a seat, wrapping the blanket around me. As thick as it is, I still shiver against the breeze.

He sits next to me, pulling his jacket tight around him and blowing on his hands. "Christ. It feels colder than Chicago."

I shrug. "It's the sea breeze. We can go back to the car, if you want."

He shakes his head. "I'm good."

He turns to face the water and then looks back to me. "I never meant to hurt you or Tanya, you know. And I think in doing that, I've hurt you both."

"How did she take it?"

He flinches. " _Not_ good. Apparently, nobody splits up with Tanya Turner." He picks up a pebble and throws it toward the water. "You know, she didn't even seem that bothered about me actually splitting up with her − just how was she going to explain this to everyone, how it was going to _look._ I wouldn't be surprised if there's something in the magazines about her dumping me."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugs. "I shouldn't have let it go on for so long."

He stands and begins pacing in front of me. Every so often, he picks up some pebbles and throws them into the water. After a while, he sits back down, right next to me, and takes one of my hands in his.

He angles his body to face mine, our gazes locking. "I want you to know I split up with her for you."

I look down at our hands, unable to fight the smile that forms on my lips. "You did?"

He squeezes my hand and laughs softly. "Yes. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I caught your eye in the mirror behind the bar in O'Neills."

I smile, thinking back to when we first met.

We fall silent, both lost in our own thoughts. My eyes are focused on his hand on mine as I try to process the last few hours. Edward turning up at my house to tell me he's split with Tanya and wants to be with me is pretty much all I've thought about since I found out he was the groom. And as much as I want to let him sweep me into his arms, there are still some answers I need.

"Why did you?" I wonder softly.

"Why did I what?"

I slowly pull my hand from his. It was easy to get swept up in Edward's romantic ideas, but nothing is ever that easy. I still feel — and will probably feel for a little while, at least — he chose Tanya over me.

"Why did you let it go on so long? You said yourself you didn't love her anymore." My voice is quiet but clear, and I wonder if he can hear the hurt I'm trying to hide.

"Bella, you know there were other—"

"Don't! I know there were other things going on, but don't you dare blame this on your job or your mom." He reaches for my hand, but I snatch it back. "If you wanted to be with me as much as you say you do, then that wouldn't have mattered. We would've found a way, because that's what people in relationships do; they figure things out together." I'm more angry than upset, and I hate that the last word comes out as a sob. I push off the fallen tree and walk back toward the car, knowing he's following me.

The wind's picked up, almost as if sensing my mood, and I struggle to walk into it. The spray from the sea is blown onto my face, mixing with the tears I know are falling.

"Bella! Wait! You can't walk away from me like that." He follows close behind me. When I show no sign of stopping, he pulls my arm and spins me so I face him. I roughly wipe my face, hoping he doesn't see my traitorous tears.

"I want to explain things to you. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Edward—"

"Please," he begs. "You said you'd listen."

I look to the car and back to Edward again. He looks so hopeful, and I do want to hear his reasoning.

"Okay," I agree. "Let's go."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading - see you next Sunday! If you haven't already come find me on facebook where we chat about the story, post fic rec's and the piece of Rob p0rn. If you search Twilightladies Fanfiction you should be able to find me.

 _ **Fic Rec: Rise by Rochelle Allison -**_ _Bella is a bad boy's girl, living a life she no longer wants. She's trapped, until one of the things that keeps her confined - her bodyguard - becomes the very thing that could set her free._

I've been going through some old fav's and this is pretty much at the top of my list. If you haven't read it then go. Now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg, as always.**

 **Chapter 22**

It's late and most of the places in the town are closing up, but we come across a small coffee shop that still has its open sign on the door.

We both rush in, eager to escape the weather, and find seats far from the door. The place is quiet, with a few other couples spread throughout. Tea lights are set on each table, the dull glow setting a soothing atmosphere. It could be seen as romantic, but I don't let my mind wander in that direction.

Yet.

We find a free sofa, and I sink onto it. It's soft and cozy, and a part of me wants to be able to cuddle up with Edward on it. He quickly offers to get our drinks, and I let him, needing some distance before we resume our conversation.

While I sit, my eyes are drawn to him as he waits in line. He shuffles from one foot to the other and runs a hand through his hair, something I notice he does when he's nervous. More than once, my gaze drops to his ass, which is framed perfectly in his dark jeans. He glances back, smiling softly when he realizes I'm watching, before turning back to the barista who's trying to get his attention.

Minutes later, he returns and takes a seat next to me. "There's a bit of a wait − something about the steamer being broken − so they'll bring our drinks over."

"Okay."

He turns in his seat so he's facing me. "I don't know where to begin… again," he admits.

"Why don't you start with your job?" Working for Tanya's dad seemed so pivotal in all of this. It makes sense to start here.

"Yeah…" He snorts. "Well, the easiest place to start with that is that it's no longer my job."

"He fired you?"

Edward chuckles softly. "He fired me… I quit… It all happened kinda fast, and I don't know which was first."

"Oh."

"It should've been a no-brainer. I hated it. It was draining me. I only stayed because I needed the money for my mom…"

He trails off, and I automatically think the worst. "Oh, God. She's not—"

He looks horrified. "No, no. God, no. She's okay. Well, she's still in the home."

I sigh in relief. "So what happened?"

"The morning after I split up with Tanya, I went in to work with the intention to quit. Of course, Tanya got to her father first, and he'd called for me as soon as I arrived. He made up some bullshit excuse about my performance not being as good and my late arrivals. He said he had no choice but to let me go."

"He can't do that!" I cut in. "You can fight it."

He shrugs. "Some of it was true, but I honestly don't want to fight him. That job isn't me, Bella."

The barista interrupts with our drinks. We fall silent as she places them in front of us before leaving again. I take my hot chocolate, wrap my hands around the mug, use the teaspoon to toy with the cream on top, and take a taste.

"You have such a sweet tooth."

I shrug, not even trying to deny it.

"You'll get a sugar rush with that."

I gesture to his large cappuccino. "And you'll never sleep with that much coffee."

"Touché."

"The job?" I prompt. Small talk makes me anxious.

"Right. So, John was right. I didn't try to fight it, and I don't want to. My heart wasn't in it, and since I've been crashing at Emmett's—"

"You− You're staying with Emmett?"

"I was," he corrected. "I, uh, have a new place."

"How long?"

He takes a sip of his coffee. "Since the night I turned up drunk at yours." He laughs, shaking his head. "Emmett... He _knew._ He took me back to his and made me talk. He wouldn't quit bugging me until I did. He knew something was wrong, and when I told him, he made me see reason. Unless it was to pick up my stuff, I never went back to my apartment after that."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. I just assumed he was still at his place, although some of Tanya's comments at the appointment now make sense. He was pulling away, and she didn't even notice or care.

"It's been over since then. For me, anyway. I just couldn't end things with Tanya while she was out of town. I spent that time looking for a place to stay and a new job. I've found both."

I look up at him. "You have a new job?"

He nods. "I've been looking for a while. I'm going back to teaching."

I'm struck by the smile on his face. Even just talking about a new job, he looks happier than I've ever seen him. It's like looking at a new person.

"You have a teaching job?"

His smile widens. "I start in a few weeks. It's just temporary — I'll be covering someone's maternity leave — but it'll get me through the rest of the year. I can look for a permanent position after that."

I can't help but return his smile, and it's a gut reaction to take his free hand in mine. "That's great, Edward."

"It feels good, like things are getting back on track." He focuses down on our hands. "There's only one thing missing."

I shake my head. "Edward—"

He puts his coffee down and holds both hands up. "I know. I get it. I can't dump all of this on you and expect you to come running home with me." He smirks. "As nice as that would be… I just wanted you to know."

I nod. "I'm glad. You seem a lot happier than the last few times I saw you."

"I am. I actually didn't notice how _unhappy_ I was until recently." He threads his fingers with mine, and I don't fight it. "And I wanted to say thank you."

"Me? What for?"

"For calling Emmett that night. I couldn't see it at the time, but I was drowning. He made me see my way out."

I shrug. "No offense, Edward, but I just wanted you out of my place."

He laughs, obviously caught off guard by my directness. "Damn, Bella."

I giggle and cover my eyes. "Sorry. I can't believe I actually said that to you." I sit back on the sofa, curling my legs up beneath me. "I do have one question for you, though."

"My mom?"

"Yeah. You said you needed the job to pay for her home, and since you said she's at the same place, I have to wonder. How can you afford it all of a sudden?" The words come rushing out before I can stop them. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

He mirrors my position on the couch. "I don't mind. It'll… It'll be a bit of a struggle, to be honest. My apartment isn't in the best part of the city, and I'll be living off PB&J sandwiches for the foreseeable future." He shrugs and chuckles softly. "Things will be tight, but I'll figure it out. I've never been one for the fancy things, anyway." I try to hide my grin as I remember the diner. "But Emmett and I sat down and actually looked at the figures. His place is doing really well. He can contribute now, whereas he was struggling before."

"So it's all… sorted?"

He sighs. "Yeah." He shakes his head. "I hate that this could've been avoided. If I'd just spoken with Emmett instead of assuming or looked for jobs instead of thinking the pay wouldn't be enough… It just started to snowball, you know?"

I nod. I don't know, but I can imagine how it feels.

He sits back on the sofa and watches me. "So… Now you know."

"It's a lot to process."

"I know. And like I said, I don't expect anything from you. At all." He leans forward, and it's impossible to look away. "But it's you, Bella. It's been you since I saw you at O'Neills, and I hate that I made you doubt it for even a second. I won't make that mistake again."

His words send fire rushing through my veins. It's everything I wanted to hear and never thought I would.

I reach forward taking his hand again. "Give me some time. I just need to…"

His smile's no longer soft or tentative. Now it lights up the whole room. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

He speaks with such certainty that I can't doubt him.

ooOoo

We stay at the coffee shop until closing. The baristas clean up around us, assuring us they're in no rush, as we talk about everything and nothing. Tanya, the wedding, and his old job are never mentioned. Instead, he tells me about how he can't wait to start his new job and get back into music. I'm dazzled as I watch him, so animated and so full of life, as he talks about something he loves. He mentions his family, how he wants me to meet his mom, how Rose — Emmett's wife — is desperate to meet me after hearing about me.

I don't say yes or decline the subtle invites, but the fact he speaks about a future including me so easily sends my heart soaring.

"Where am I dropping you off?" I ask as we leave Port Angeles.

"Um..." He shrugs. "I don't know. Is there a motel or B&B I can check into? I hadn't thought further than getting on a plane. I figured I could get something once I arrived."

"You don't have anywhere booked?"

"No…"

"Oh, Edward." I laugh. "Forks has a grand total of one place to stay, and it's closed right now 'cause it isn't peak season."

He looks at me, his eyes making me laugh even harder. "There's nowhere to stay? Really?"

"I _told_ you I was from a small town."

"Ugh." He huffs, rubbing both hands on his face. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Looks like you'll be sleeping on my couch." 

ooOoo

Thank you for reading! See you next Sunday!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Constant Bearing Decreasing Range** _ **by beegurl13 -**_ _Two consenting adults. One wants more. What happens when the other doesn't, and never will? Is there such thing as true love in the real world? And will they see what's coming before it's too late? E/B, AH, M. For The Twilight 25 Round 6 Challenge_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg, as always**

 **Sorry I didn't get to review replies. Life = crazy right now. I read every one and love seeing your thoughts on the story. Thank you.  
**

 **Chapter 23**

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Mom offered to help me find the spare blankets and pillows for Edward. We're currently in front of the closet at the top of the stairs, whispering quietly while Edward faces my dad. He thinks it's a little too _convenient_ Edward doesn't have anywhere else to stay.

"Where else is he going to go, Mom?"

She opens the hall closet, and pulls out some old blankets and pillows for Edward's makeshift bed. "I just think him staying here isn't the best idea." She gives me the blankets, and we head back downstairs.

"Nothing's going to happen. He's on the couch, and I'll be upstairs. And it's not as if we're in that place, anyway." My stomach clenches at the thought, and I shake my head to clear my mind.

Mom, watching me intently, isn't as oblivious as I thought. "Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"I know that look on your face. You were practically glowing when you arrived home."

I shrug. "We talked. That's all."

We stop once we get to the bottom of the stairs. "But he wants more."

I look to the couch where Edward's sitting. He's on the edge of his seat, rubbing his hands on his legs and talking to my dad. My dad nods a few times before they both sit back and focus on the television. I don't know what was said, but my dad's fighting a small grin.

"He says he does, that he always has. But I don't know…"

"Bella, I don't think he'd be here otherwise."

"I know. I'm just… I need to process what he told me. I mean, he told me why he stayed with Tanya, but he waited weeks to leave her. I feel like… like I'm second best or something."

She places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes softly. "Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Don't you think maybe you should?"

I nod. "I will. I just need to think without any distractions. Tonight's thrown me for a curveball. _I_ don't even know how I'm feeling right now."

We both walk into the front room, and I place the blankets and pillows on the sofa next to Edward. My parents excuse themselves — my dad albeit reluctantly — and I sit in the chair he vacated.

"I'm sorry we don't have a spare bed for you."

He smiles. "Don't. I shouldn't have been so naive to think every town has city-like accommodations. It's nice of you and your parents to put me up. The couch will be just fine."

I stand and gesture to the kitchen. "Well, if you need anything, the glasses and mugs are in the cupboard next to the sink. My dad will be up early for his shift tomorrow, so I'm sorry if he wakes you. Um… Towels are in the closet by the bathroom, which is the second door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you."

"Um… If you need me, I'm the last room at the end of the hall."

He steps closer to me. "Am I allowed in there?"

I take a shaky breath. "If you need me."

He chuckles so low and raspy that the sound sends shivers down my back. "What I need?" His fingers trail up and down my arm, igniting something deep within my stomach. "What about what I want?"

He tries to close the distance between us, but I stop him with a hand on his stomach. He rests his on top and apologizes. "Sorry."

"I just… It might take some getting used to." I pull my hand away and take a step back. "You know where I am if you need me, right?"

"Sure." His eyes soften, and he sits back on the sofa. "'Night, Bella."

"'Night, Edward."

ooOoo

Upstairs, I get ready for bed in a daze. From the moment I arrived home to find Edward on my porch, my head and my heart have been conflicted. His words have been exactly what I needed — what I wanted — to hear, yet I can't forget the last few weeks. As much as I want to jump in head first without thinking of the consequences, I simply can't do it.

By the time I'm finished in the bathroom, the house is almost in complete darkness, lit only by the dull light coming from downstairs. My eyes are drawn to the top of the stairs where I can hear Edward moving about, no doubt making his bed. I stand there, barely moving, just waiting, until finally the light goes out.

Suddenly, it's like the air sizzles, as if there's some pull between us. I can still feel the tingle from where his fingers brushed up and down my arm, as well as his pounding heartbeat under my hand as it rested on his chest. It takes everything in me to go to my own room instead of sneaking downstairs.

Once in my room, I change quickly, pulling on an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers, before falling into bed. Sleep finds me easily.

ooOoo

It's still dark when I wake a short time later, and as hard as I try, I can't get back to sleep. I toss and turn, but knowing it has nothing to do with actually feeling awake and everything to do with Edward sleeping not too far away, I give up.

My mind's still too alert as it replays the events of the day. I remember how my heart fluttered at seeing Edward waiting for me on the porch. The fact he flew all this way just to see me, the news of his breakup, and my part in it send me into a tailspin.

Everything he said tonight was exactly what I wanted to hear, but believing him is proving to be more difficult. Every time I even think about saying yes and jumping in feet first, my head stops me.

I sigh and kick off the covers. With all this replaying in my head, I know sleep's a lost cause, so I head downstairs for some hot chocolate.

At least that's what I'm telling myself.

I tiptoe past my parents' room and down the stairs, missing the second step from the bottom, which has been known to creak.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I yelp, spinning around to face a very sleepy-looking Edward on the couch. He yawns, rubbing his eyes before looking back up at me.

"Edward!" I whisper-yell. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet. You never snuck out of the house as a kid, did you?"

I point upstairs. "Police chief-dad, remember?"

"Right. So what're you doing up?" He throws his legs over, moving into a sitting position. He turns on the lamp next to him and wraps his blanket around his shoulder, yawning again.

He looks utterly adorable.

"Couldn't sleep," I admit.

"Sorry. Probably my fault."

I shrug. "I just have some things to think about."

"About me?"

"No… Yes…"

He looks down at his feet, elbows resting on his knees. "I won't let you down this time, Bella."

I forgo the hot chocolate I intended to make and take a seat next to him instead. He shares his blanket, and I cover my bare legs.

Silence surrounds us as we both figure out what to say. I don't know how to put all my thoughts into a sentence that actually makes sense, and I assume he's said all he can.

Everything lies with me for now.

"I… I think that's what scares me," I say softly. In the silence of the room, my admission feels huge, like I'm baring myself to him.

"Me letting you down?"

"I don't know if those are the right words. I just… You made me feel second best. Even now that you've ended things with her, I still feel like—"

"Bella, I—"

"Wait. Please let me get this out now." I wring my hands in front of me. "You've said from the beginning it was me you wanted, but you stayed with her. I had to plan your wedding, Edward. I even had to try on the friggin' bridesmaid dress." I laugh dryly. "It hurt so much. It just…"

"My words don't mean anything."

I shake my head. "No. Your actions went against everything you said."

My words hit home. Edward slumps forward, his hands now covering his face, and I know if I could see it, there'd be nothing but hurt and defeat. I don't want to hurt him, but he has to know how these last few weeks have affected me.

"I knew I'd made a mess; I guess I didn't realize how much."

"I just need some time."

He nods before finally looking up at me. Hurt laces his features briefly before he smiles softly. "I understand. So, should I go? Give you the time you need?"

I slide a bit closer to him so we're almost touching. "I need time, Edward, not space. All I mean is we're just going to have to take things really slowly. Prove to me you want me. Prove to me I can trust you."

ooOoo

A knock on my bedroom door wakes me the following morning. I moan, rolling over and hiding my head beneath my pillow.

"Sweetie? It's almost lunchtime."

I look up in time to see my mom peeking her head around the door. "You've slept long enough."

I moan again and flop back onto the bed. I stayed up talking to Edward until the tiny rays of sun began creeping along the floorboards. I knew my dad would be up for work soon after, so I quickly went back to bed. I didn't want us to have to face any awkward questions.

Giddy from my conversation with Edward, it took me a while to fall back asleep. He agreed we should take things slow, and neither of us could fight our smiles as he took my hand in his.

It was a start.

ooOoo

By the time I make it downstairs, I'm showered, changed, and absolutely starving. The smell of coffee lingers, and I can hear my mom singing along to the radio in the kitchen. I look for Edward and frown when I see his makeshift bed is gone with the blankets folded neatly on one side.

"Honey, you want some pancakes and bacon?"

My stomach growls in appreciation. "Yes, please."

I take a seat at the kitchen table while my mom works around me. I grin as she places a plateful in front of me, and I dig in immediately.

"You seem... happier."

"I do?"

"Hmm. That must've been some talk you two had last night."

I choke on my food, spitting out a few small pieces. "What? I mean… Where? How?"

She laughs. "You're not as stealthy as you think."

I roll my eyes. Clearly.

"So," she prompts. "Did you manage to sort things out?"

"I think so. I mean I told him about feeling second best, like you said, and we agreed we should take things slow."

"He said that?" She looks shocked.

"No, I did. He just agreed."

"And it's something you want?"

I shrug. "Yeah. I… There's something there. I can't just ignore it. I don't _want_ to ignore it."

She smiles at me. "I'm glad everything's working out for you. You seem a lot happier than when you arrived."

"I am. I'd convinced myself Edward was a no-go area. To have him follow me across the country's a pretty big deal." I sigh. "We're gonna have our work cut out for us, but I think if we both want it enough, we'll be fine."

She frowns a little. "And his ex? Will she just go away quietly?"

I push my empty plate away. "I somehow doubt that, but we'll deal with her when the time comes. I'm not focusing on her now. Although… I should maybe check in with Jess." I can only imagine the shit storm Tanya's creating.

"Um…" I look back to the empty living room. "Do you know where Edward is?"

She grabs my plates, rinses them, and loads them into the dishwasher before answering. "Nope. He was on his way out this morning when I saw him. Said he had something to do, that he'd be back this afternoon."

I watch as she fights the smile on her face. "You know something," I accuse.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar."

She comes over and places on arm around my shoulders. "Bella, let him have his secrets. You told him he needed to prove it to you with actions, so let him."

I look up at her. "You spoke to him."

She grins. "I spoke to him."

"You know what he's planning."

"I know what he's planning." And with that, she goes upstairs, leaving me shocked, bewildered, and totally intrigued.

ooOoo

When one hour passes, I don't think anything of it.

When two hours pass, I start to watch the door.

When three hours pass and my dad returns from his shift with a knowing smile, I start to get irritated.

As four hours approach, I'm grabbing my car keys and on my way out the door when Edward walks in.

"Oh! You're here." He looks relieved but nervous.

"Where have you been?"

A mischievous look crosses his face. "Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Ready?" I question. "For what?"

He takes my hand, pulling me up from the couch. Instead of letting go, he pulls me close to him and cups my cheek.

"I'd like to take you on a date, Bella."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Thrust** _ **by exboyfriend -**_ _Navigating a town she left long ago, Bella finds herself caught in the midst of an age-old rivalry, an inked bad-boy and one complicated Edward Cullen. She'll be forced to choose between danger and safety, what her heart truly wants and what's best. This is the story of the thrills and the rush that serenade the calm and the hush, and this is the ride she'll be thrust into._

 _I know some of you are strictly E/B… if you are, I don't think this story will be for you. If you'd like spoilers, PM Me._


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg, as always** **– they make this worth reading. Seriously.**

 **Thank you for reading/favoriting/alerting! You guys are awesome.**

 **Chapter 24**

Upstairs, my room resembles the aftermath of a small hurricane. I'm standing in front of my mirror cursing every item of clothing I brought with me. I hadn't planned on going on anything remotely resembling a date, and Edward told me he wants to surprise me, which makes it even more difficult.

"Bella?" My mom knocks on the door before coming in. "He's pacing like a lion downstairs. You almost ready?"

"No." I sigh. "I have no idea what to wear."

"I don't think he cares, honey. He's just glad you said yes."

" _I_ care, Mom."

Her chuckle's low, and she comes to stand next to me, looking at the bed. "What about those jeans?" She points to my favorite pair of black, skinny jeans. I'd already considered them and then disregarded them. Twice.

"You think?"

"Yeah. They'd look cute with the ankle boots you bought in Seattle the other day, and you know you have plenty of tops that'll go with them."

I nod. "Okay. Tell him I'll be down soon."

I quickly change, choosing a fitted long-sleeved, V-neck, plum-colored sweater to go with the jeans. It's not the dressiest of outfits, but I look good and feel comfortable. And I know my mom wouldn't have suggested jeans if Edward had planned something fancy. Since Edward's mostly seen me at work or after work, where I tend to wear my hair up, I decide to straighten it and wear it down.

By the time I get to the bottom of the stairs, Edward's there waiting for me. His smile almost knocks the breath out of me, and he offers me his arm. I loop my arm in his as I reach the bottom.

His eyes never leave me, and I know I shouldn't have spent the time worrying about what to wear. Right now, I feel like I could've chosen a black sack and he'd still look at me the same way.

"You're stunning."

"Thank you." I notice a basket by the door with a red blanket over it. "Are you going to tell me where we're going, yet?"

He leads me through the house and picks up the basket. I'm barely aware of my parents, who are watching from the couch.

Edward opens the door and gestures for me to go first. "Nope. But this is your turf, so you'll probably figure it out."

Once outside, we go to the rental car, and I huff when Edward tells me to get into the passenger side. I do as I'm told and watch as Edward puts the basket in the back seat before he climbs into the front.

"You look nervous," I note.

He briefly glances at me. "It's a big deal. I don't want to mess it up."

I think back to the few times I've been alone with Edward and how much fun we had. I remember the tingling feeling on my cheeks when he kissed me goodbye, the swooping feeling in my stomach when I got home from the diner, and the butterflies I get whenever he smiles at me.

"I don't know if you could."

ooOoo

It doesn't take long for me to figure out we're going to Port Angeles, and I try to work out what he has planned.

"Stop trying to figure it out."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

I shrug. "I can't help it. Planning's in my nature. It feels… weird to not know what's going on."

"Well, just try." He grins at me, and my stomach does that fluttery thing again.

I roll my eyes and make a gesture of zipping my mouth closed.

As the sky dims and the streetlights begin to come on, the town passes us in a blur of oranges and yellows. Traffic increases, but only slightly, and then dwindles completely as we head out of town. I fidget in my seat, looking for a hint of anything, when Edward slows down before turning onto a small dirt track.

The track is surrounded by trees on either side, and small lantern-type lights dot as far as we can see. In the distance, I can see a bright light, which is obviously our destination. I've never been this way out of town before, so I admit to Edward that he has me stumped. He simply smiles, and I can almost see him relax.

We drive for a short time before the sign "Olympic Cellars Winery"comes into view.

"A winery?"

He shrugs and keeps on driving. Farther up ahead, I can see more cars, and we join a line of cars as attendants direct us where to park. The fact that it's this busy and in the evening makes me think it's more than a winery.

We park and get out of the car. Edward collects the basket from the back seat before coming around to the passenger side. He looks like he's about to take my hand but changes his mind at the last minute.

I don't know whether I'm relieved or frustrated.

"There's a music festival going on," he says, gesturing for me to follow the crowd. I do, getting lost in the feel of his hand on the bottom of my back.

"Sounds fun." I smile to reassure him. "I've never even heard of this place. How did you find it?"

"Your parents helped," he admits. "Your dad mostly, which surprised me. He mentioned how stressed you'd been recently, and I knew it was mostly because of me. He heard the guys at his work talking about this and suggested I look into it." He hands me a flyer, which I briefly glance at. "I don't know how good the bands are, but I thought it'd be entertaining. It's not… It's not something I've been to before."

This time, I take his hand in mine. "It sounds great." I don't know why, but I instantly feel better knowing he hasn't spent a date like this with Tanya.

We follow the crowd until we reach a marquee. Lanterns hang from the top, setting off a low glow inside and instantly making it feel warmer. Edward explains it's normally an open-air event, but with the time of year and cooler weather, they put this up. The stage is right at the front, with the space in front of it and to the side already full. Guests can still sit on the ground and have their picnics as if they're outside, but they're braced against the weather. There seems to be a mix of people here: couples our age, groups of teenagers, and couples who would match my parents' ages. There's a chilled and relaxed atmosphere, and I already love it.

We find a spot in the middle not too far from the stage but not close enough that we wouldn't be able to hear each other. Edward spreads out a blanket for us to sit on and begins to bring out the food he's packed. I think my mom may have actually packed it, but I don't call him on it.

"This looks amazing," I say as I sit on our blanket. He's pretty much thought of everything. There are some sandwiches, salad, fruit, a meat platter thing — which I know my mom made — and some chicken pieces.

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure what you'd like."

I laugh. "Edward, we went to a diner where I had a hot dog covered in chili cheese, mustard, and onions. Do you really think I'm a picky eater?"

He grins. "I didn't want to assume."

"Well, now you know. Most foods are okay with me. And this—" I gesture to the spread in front of us. "—is definitely okay."

He sighs in relief and sits next to me. He crosses his legs and turns so he's facing me. "Well, dig in. I think I have something to drink, too." He fumbles in the basket before pulling out a bottle of champagne and two flutes. "Here."

I take the two glasses while he opens the bottle. "My parents let you have this when they knew you'd be driving me home?"

He grins sheepishly while pouring. "Non-alcoholic. I got the safety speech from your dad."

I giggle, squealing as the champagne bubbles over, almost landing on my leg.

"So... I think we should toast."

"You do, huh?"

He shuffles closer and tips his glass toward me. I mirror his action. "And what exactly are we toasting to?"

He smiles as his eyes meet mine. "To second chances."

ooOoo

Unlike the night at the diner, I'm left with no questions about tonight; Edward talks to me, with his eyes intense and always on me, smiles softly when he links his fingers with mine, and grins widely when I blush as he kisses the back of my hand.

Our life in Chicago's forgotten for tonight. All the what-ifs and the thought of what'll happen when I return are at the very back of my mind. Tonight, I simply want to be able to enjoy this time alone with Edward. For a night, I allow myself to forget about Tanya and the phone call I know I' have to make to Jess.

We've finished our small picnic just as the band comes on the stage. Edward admits he doesn't really know much about who's playing, only that they have a good following and play mostly covers.

"I just wanted to do something different," he explains.

"You don't need to justify it, Edward," I say softly. "I'm already enjoying myself."

Relief washes over him as he takes my hand again, and we turn to face the stage. Instead of focusing on the band, I look down at our entwined fingers and smile. Weeks ago, even just days ago, I'd resigned myself to the fact I'd never have any of this with Edward. Yet, in the space of a few hours, he's proved me wrong and turned my world upside down.

In the best way possible.

He leans over, his lips at my ear, making me shiver. "What are you smiling at?"

I look up, caught off guard at his close proximity. "You."

"Me?"

I nod. "You make me smile."

ooOoo

After a quick break, the band just starts again, and Edward asks me to dance.

I glance around the crowd. "Nobody else is dancing."

He shrugs and stands, offering me his hand. "So? I'm not asking them, Bella." He pauses, waiting until I look up at him. "I'm asking you."

I look at his hand, and I know he's asking me for more than a dance. It's a chance to start putting the past behind us and to take a step forward together. The familiar quiet hum takes over the audience as the song begins, and I decide I want to take this step with him.

I wouldn't be here otherwise.

I take the hand he's offering, and the audience around us just fades away. I don't care about the people around us, whether they're watching or we look out of place dancing. All I care about is being in his arms.

The familiar sounds of Tom Odell begin to play, making me smile. I fell in love with his album, his soothing voice a perfect background while I worked, but this particular song is one I had to stop listening to; to me, it was about lost love. I began to hate it and had even cried over it a few times. Now, as I listen, I hear hope. Instead of him having another love, _we_ have another love. Another chance.

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers toying with the short curls they find. His hands are on my hips as he pulls me close, the heat searing through my jeans. His body feels exactly how I remember it: hard and warm. I fit against him perfectly, like I was meant to all along.

Softly, soft enough I almost miss it, Edward kisses my forehead.

"This dance is much better," he murmurs quietly.

ooOoo

Thank you for reading!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **No Strings Attached** _ **by JiffyKate -**_ _I got the rundown before I ever stepped through the doors: everyone is anonymous, no strings attached, no questions asked, and what happens in the club stays in the club. I got it. I thought it wasn't going to be a problem, but then I saw her. AH, ExB, M for lemons and language._


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for reading/alerting/favoriting and reviewing. Sorry I didn't get to my review replies this week.**

 **Thanks to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg for their help and support.**

 **Chapter 25**

We leave the winery shortly before the band is due to finish, both of us keen to miss the lines sure to be caused by the large crowds. We're not the only ones with this idea, so we still have a short wait, but it's nowhere near as bad as it would've been had we stayed until the end.

When we're on the main road, I turn to look at Edward. In the dull glow of the car, I can only make out his silhouette. It's mainly his sharp jawline, which is just begging to be kissed. The hair at the bottom of his neck sticks out over his collar, and I want to run my fingers through it. Would he like it, or would he think I'm stupid?

"In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."

He quickly turns to smile at me before focusing back on the road. "I'm glad."

I reach over the console to take his free hand. I don't say anything else, but I also don't miss his grin as I do so.

ooOoo

We pull in front of my parents' house a short time later, and Edward asks me to stay in the car while he gets my door.

"What are you doing?" I ask, amused as I step out.

He takes my hand again, and we leave the car behind us. "Walking you to the door."

"Walking me to… But you're staying here."

He shakes his head. "I'm not, actually. I packed up my stuff this morning, and I found a motel in Port Angeles for the night. I'm going home tomorrow."

The smile on my face falters. "You're leaving?"

We walk up the steps to my porch in silence, and he gestures for me to take a seat on the top step. He sits next to me but keeps some distance between us.

"I came here to tell you how I felt, Bella." He sighs. "But I've gone about this all wrong. I want you to think about what I've said. I wanted to make sure this was all right before I took you on our first date, but I couldn't help myself." He smiles apologetically. "I've said what I needed to. I'm going home to give you the space and time you need to think about it. I want you to be sure about us."

"I... I… I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll at least think about it," he jokes, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Of course I will," I say automatically.

"I mean it, Bella. I've been a total shit about this from the beginning. I don't love Tanya; I haven't for a while, not really. I grew comfortable with what we had and let things spiral out of control." He sighs, and I can see how much he's beating himself up about it. "But I wasn't happy… not until I met you." He smiles softly, his words making my heart soar. "I want it all, and I want it with you, and I hate that it took me so long to sort stuff out. I've made a mess of things, but now you know. So much has happened, and I think we both need to be apart while you think about it."

He stands and helps me to my feet.

"So that's it?" I ask, not sure how I feel about this sudden declaration and his imminent departure. I assumed we had more time away from everything. Being here was like being in our own little bubble, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it to end, yet. Him leaving so suddenly has my stomach doing flips and not the good kind.

"Not if you don't want it to be." He leans forward, his lips brushing my cheek ever so softly. "Goodnight, Bella."

I watch as he walks back to the car, and I know I should use the time apart to think about. He's right; a lot has happened. Although he's now made his feelings clear, will it be enough for us? Then I realize I've asked him to prove it to me. How can he do that if I let him walk away thinking I'm doubting my feelings for him?

He took a chance by ending things with Tanya, coming to my home, and asking me out on a date. If he can take chances, so can I.

"Edward?" My voice is soft but sure, and it carries across the driveway. He stops at the car, leaning against the door as I approach. I reach him quickly, my grin widening with each step.

"I don't need to think about it."

I close the distance between us, almost throwing myself against him as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down toward me. Just before my eyes close, I catch a glimpse of his smile, which I know matches mine.

Tentative lips meet mine, so soft and so unsure, yet they still sending my heart racing. Once he knows I'm not going to pull away from him, Edward wraps his arms around my waist, tugging so there isn't an inch of space between us. As he becomes more confident, his kisses become more heated, sending goosebumps straight down my spine and all the way to my toes. As he trails his hands up and down my sides, I shiver under his gentle touch, and then he cups my face in his hand.

One, two, three more soft kisses before he pulls away. I pout, feeling the loss instantly, but I know his kisses are all I can handle right now. With my eyes still closed, I take a step back and cover his hand on my cheek with mine.

"You're sure?"

"Slow," I whisper.

He nods. "Of course."

"Then I'm sure."

ooOoo

The following morning, I call Jess, not sure what state she'll be in. The longer I go without hearing from her, the more my stomach churns. Has something happened and she's dealt with it, or has something happened and she's trying to sort it before I return? Although Edward explained how things ended with Tanya, he never mentioned anything about dealing with my office, and I was pretty much lost in his arrival that I never even thought to ask.

I make a cup of coffee and sit at the kitchen table alone. Dad's at work, and Mom's at some coffee morning with the ladies from her cooking class.

"Jess?"

"Bella?" I can hear the smile in your voice. "You checking up on me?"

Even though she can't see me, I roll my eyes. "My phone's been silent the whole time I've been away," I tell her. "I just want to make sure everything's okay."

"It's fine. It's better than fine, actually. I'm loving it! Your brides all know you're on vacation, so it's been pretty quiet on that front, but you're coming back to a load of appointments. And—" She pauses for what I'm sure is dramatic effect. "I have two appointments of my own coming up."

I grin. "Jess, that's amazing. I knew you could do it."

"Well, duh." She sighs, and I can hear some typing in the background. "So, what's up, boss?"

"Um… Nothing's happened?"

She goes quiet for a second. "You expected me to mess up?" she asks slowly and quietly, the hurt evident in her tone.

"No, no," I rush out. "Of course not. I… Well, how have Tanya and John Turner been?"

"How've they been? I've not heard from them. Why? Have they contacted you? Is something wrong?" she asks, her voice rising. "I swear I haven't heard from them at all."

I groan. "They haven't? Perfect. Just perfect."

"Should they have?"

I sigh. "Well, considering the wedding's off, yes."

There's silence on the other end of the phone.

"Jess?"

She clears her throat. "I'm sorry. I swear I just heard you say the Turner/Cullen wedding's been canceled," she says softly, as if only whispering won't make it true.

"You did. It is. Ugh! I can't believe someone hasn't been in touch about this. What are they playing at? What's _she_ doing?"

"How? Bella, what on earth happened? Why…" I can tell she's starting to freak out, kind of like I am.

I lean forward so my forehead's on the countertop. "It might have something to do with me."

"Might or does?"

"It does."

"But how? You're in Seattle, aren't you? You didn't lie about that, did you? 'Cause if you did—"

"Of course I didn't lie to you about it. I… Edward turned up at my house the other day and told me he ended it with Tanya. And…"

"And? And what?" I can almost picture her on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and spinning to face the windows at the back of the office.

"And that he wants me," I whisper.

"That's awesome! I mean, it is, right? This is what we wanted!"

"Yes." I sigh. "Although—"

"Work's gonna suck," Jess finishes for me.

ooOoo

When I get off the phone, I open my laptop immediately and change the return date of my flight. They don't have anything tonight or even tomorrow, but I can catch an early morning flight in two days' time. With my flight changed, I book a hotel room at one of the hotels close to the airport so I don't have to do the long drive first thing in the morning.

Just as I'm putting away my laptop, my phone chimes with a text from Edward. Instead of smiling, my stomach churns as I wonder why he hasn't canceled the wedding. Was he just lying to me about ending it with her? Does he see me as nothing more than a joke?

Instead of mulling it over and worrying myself for no reason, I decide to call him and ask him outright.

Then I can worry about it.

He answers on the first ring. "Bella? You didn't need to call. I was just letting you know I was all checked in and that we'll be boarding soon." At my silence, he continues rambling. "I mean, I'm glad you called and everything. It's really good to hear your voice, but—"

"Why didn't you cancel the wedding?" I blurt out.

"Cancel the… Bella, what? I told you it's over with her. It's you I want." He doesn't sound exasperated like I thought he would.

My heart soars, but it's not enough. "I just got off the phone with Jess. She hasn't heard from Tanya or John. If I hadn't called, she wouldn't have even known you've broken up. Nobody's called to cancel anything."

"Are you serious?"

I chuckle sadly. "Yes, I'm serious. I called Jess expecting her to be dealing with a shit storm from your _ex-fiancée_ , but Jess didn't know anything about it. In fact, she hasn't heard from any of them."

I can hear an announcement in the background, and Edward curses.

"What's going on, Edward?"

"Shit. Bella, my flight's boarding. I have to go. But I _will_ sort this out. I promise." He huffs. "I'm not letting you get away again."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading!

 _ **Fic Rec -**_ **Here to Stay** _ **by FallingInLoveInDecember -**_ _Bella and Jacob have been married for six years when he dies suddenly, revealing a long going affair. Edward is her best friends brother in-law who recently started at his families law firm. Jasper knew about the affair and caused Bella to pull away from Alice. Will Edward be able to bring her out of her grief and will her to trust again, even with Jacob haunting her?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for reading/alerting/favoriting and reviewing. You rock.**

 **Thanks to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg for their help and support.**

 **Chapter 26**

When Monday morning arrives, I find myself at the office before the sun rises. At home, it was too quiet, giving me too many opportunities to overthink things — like why I'd only heard from Edward once and why it was a rushed conversation where he'd told me he'd "dealt with it." After our date and the kiss we'd shared, I'd felt optimistic about the way things had been progressing. Tanya couldn't have been further from my mind.

The bubble we were in back home has well and truly burst.

Now, my heart's constantly in my stomach, her platinum blonde hair occupies my every thought in some way, and I'm wondering whether Edward's changed his mind about what he wants.

Who he wants.

The office is dark when I arrive, making it eerily quiet. It's been months since I've been in this early, but I need the distraction. I leave most of the place in darkness, choosing to only have my office light on.

It feels like only minutes later when the streets below slowly come alive, with the sound of car horns and yelling filtering through the windows. The sun appears, and the shadows begin to dance across my office floor. Below me, doors slam, people laugh, and phones ring, which signal the start of the work day.

And I can't even bring myself to open my emails.

Instead of plowing through the stuff I'd missed, as I had hoped to do, I successfully manage to sit and wallow at my desk, something I could've done at home. I groan, lean forward, and rest my head on my desk, cursing myself for getting in this mess in the first place.

I should've just said no to dancing with Edward that night in O'Neills.

As soon as I think it, I know I'm only lying to myself. I think back to the few moments we've shared, to our date at the winery, to the kiss that makes my stomach flutter just thinking about it. I think about how soft his hair is and how much I enjoyed running my fingers through it. How his appreciative moan made my stomach clench and how I want to hear him make that noise as often as possible.

Saying no to Edward was never an option.

I glance at my phone — again — in the hope of something from Edward. A text. A phone call.

Anything.

Instead, my blank screen stares back at me, almost as if it's taunting me. I push away the doubts that are starting to creep in, wondering if I should make a move and text him. Is he still giving me the space he thinks I need?

"Why am I not surprised to see you here? And what are you doing?"

"Wallowing," I mumble.

"Okay… Why?"

I look up. "Because I'm going to be ruined today."

Jess rolls her eyes as she enters my office and sits opposite me. "He's definitely finished it, then?"

I nod. "Yeah. He told me he dealt with it."

She frowns, automatically sensing my tone. "Dealt with it how? What does that mean? Is he always this cryptic?"

I chuckle, shaking my head. "No, he's not, thankfully. We didn't get to talk much. Wherever he was, there was something going on in the background, and he got pulled away."

"Do you think he was with her?"

 _I do now._

I shrug. "No idea."

"He better not have been. He's already on thin ice with me, and if he's still with her and messing you around — _again —_ he's in trouble."

"God, I missed you." I laugh.

"What? I'm being serious."

I laugh even harder. "I know. And that's exactly why I missed you."

ooOoo

Shortly after Jess has gotten settled, she comes into my office and closes the door behind her. The phones are on forward to voicemail for now so we can have a quick briefing. It's not ideal, but the interviews for our new assistant aren't scheduled until later in the week.

"Where do you want me to start?" She sits next to me with a notebook in her hand.

"Right. Well, I think we need to leave the Turner wedding until last, as that's going to take the most time for now. Fill me in on what I missed. Any new clients? Any pissed off current clients?"

"Thankfully, no. I think one pissed off bridezilla's enough for now, yes?"

I gesture at her notebook. "Let's get on with that. You can push for details later."

She rolls her eyes, making me smile. "Well, no pissed off brides. They all want to meet you, or us, soon. Check your calendar, as I made a few appointments for you. I confirmed with the brides and told them you'd be in touch if something was wrong with their appointment."

"That's fine. What about the new clients you said were interested? You're happy to take them on?"

She grins. "Yes. I've been waiting for this!"

"I'm just checking!" I nudge her shoulder. "When are they for?"

She flips through her notebook. "The first couple's older; both are widows and on their second marriage. They want something small, family only, but out of the city. I'm still scoping venues on that and meeting with them next week. It's for two years' time, and a date's yet to be confirmed, because he wants a winter wedding and she wants summer."

I nod, reading through her notes. "Push for winter. If it's a small wedding, we don't want a peak date taken. We can still be available for a larger wedding in the summer."

"Okay. The other wedding… I can do it, but I know I'll have a few questions. It's a large wedding; she's from New York with a huge family, and he's Irish. Big wedding, big party."

"Big budget?"

She grins. "Yep."

"Perfect." I push my chair away from my desk so I can face her. "So, eye-rolling and joking aside, how did you find it?"

She sighs. "Well, I can see how you manage to work so many hours." She holds her hands up to prevent me from cutting in. "Don't get me wrong. I loved it. All of it. But yeah, it's hard to turn off and not take any home with you."

"Jess, I don't want you to taking work home with you. If I'd known you were this busy, I would've come straight back to Chicago."

"That's exactly why I never said anything. You needed that break. You look like a completely different person."

"I just—"

"You just nothing. It happened, it was busy, and I coped. End of."

"Have you always been this bossy?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic," I murmur, sarcastically. "Wish I'd known that before promoting you."

She grins. "You'll grow to love it."

I chuckle. "If you say so."

"So… Are you going to tell me what happened? And what's going to happen with work? Should I call security and warn them?"

I try to smile, but it falls flat. "I have no idea. I don't know what Edward's told her, whether he mentioned me or whether he just ended it."

"It's weird she hasn't canceled."

"I know," I reply quietly. "It makes me nervous it's not actually canceled."

"She could be simply trying to save face. Maybe she's not taking him seriously."

"Maybe…"

She stands, patting down her skirt. "I'm sure that's it, sweetie. From what you told me, he's made his decision, and it's you."

"I just wish I'd heard from him. The not knowing is making me think the worst."

"So? Call him. You don't need to sit and wait around for him. Ask what's happening and make sure you aren't going in blind."

I glance at my phone. Again. "You're right."

She leaves the office. "I know I am."

Feeling slightly better, I open my laptop, and while it's booting up, I decide to call Edward. It rings a few times before there's an answer.

And it's not Edward.

"Bella, is there a reason why you're calling Edward instead of me?" Tanya's tone shoots right down my spine and makes my heart drop to my stomach. She sounds pissed, her voice curt, and I can only imagine the stony look on her face.

I feel sick.

Just as I'm trying to think of an excuse, Jess rushes into the office with a frantic look on her face. If it wasn't for the situation, it would almost be comical.

Ignoring Tanya on the line, I look to Jess.

"You have an email from Tanya. She says it's urgent and wants to talk to you," she whisper-yells. "Who's on the phone?"

I roll my eyes and mouth Tanya's name to her.

"Shit," she says, not even trying to whisper now.

I clear my throat. "I'm sorry, Tanya. I accidentally dialed the wrong number. Our new assistant's been working on your file, and she must've swapped the numbers. I'm sorry."

Jess chokes out a laugh at my lame excuse, covering her mouth with her hands when I glare at her. I point to the door, gesturing for her to leave.

Once she does, I focus back on what Tanya's saying to me.

"Really, Bella. You should hire better staff than that."

"It's a trial run, and her mistake's noted." I try to keep my voice smooth, hating the fact she's practically telling me how to run my own business.

"I take it you're calling about the email I sent you last night?"

"Yes…" I open my emails, clicking on the most recent one from Tanya, and skim it as quickly as I can. "You'd like to meet up?"

She sighs. "Well, since I have you on the phone, there are a few things I'd like to run through."

"Okay." I grab a pen so I can make some notes while she talks. "What would you like to go over?"

"Where would we stand with our suppliers if we postponed the wedding?"

"Post— Postponed?"

"Yes." She huffs. "It seems Edward has _cold feet_ or whatever—"

"And you definitely want to postpone, not cancel?" I can't help but cut her off. My pulse is racing as I focus on every word she says.

She laughs, but it's cold, distant. "No, of course not. I'll make him see sense."

I hate her.

I tighten my grip on my pen, biting my tongue against everything I want to say to this vile woman.

"I'll need to check. This far out, we could be safe. Nothing would've been ordered, yet. You may lose the deposit with the hotel, though, and possibly pay a new one when confirming a new date with them."

She scoffs. "Please. Like I care about that. Just find out what you can and call me back. On _my_ phone this time." And with that order, she hangs up.

I'm still staring at my phone when Jess comes back in.

"What did Miss High and Mighty have to say?"

"She, uh…" I lick my lips and clear my throat before looking up to her. "She wants us to look into 'postponing' the wedding for her."

"Son of a bitch. She's not canceling?"

"Apparently, she can still... convince him to get married."

She shakes her head. "She's delusional. What did Edward say when you called him?"

"Nothing. I mean… That was Edward's number I called. She answered." I could cry. My heart sinks farther into my stomach as all kinds of explanations cross my mind, none of them favorable.

"Well, shit. What the hell's she doing answering his phone?"

ooOoo

Thank you for reading!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **The Empty Bag** _ **by krnycorn -**_ _After the disastrous birthday party that injured her arm, Bella can see that Edward is pulling away from her. Tired of staying away while Edward distances himself, Bella decides to start the conversation a day earlier than he had planned. But will it change anything? New Moon AU_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me!**

 **Thanks to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg for their pre-reading/betaing skills and making this worth reading.**

 **Chapter 27**

It takes Edward three days to call.

After the awkward and gut-wrenching conversation with Tanya, I was too scared to call him back. I wanted to speak to him. I wanted him to reassure me, to tell me there was a good reason why she answered. But at the same time, I was terrified he'd tell me something I didn't want to hear.

Jess was ready to lynch him. Like a good friend, she hated to see me upset, and in her opinion, he now had too many strikes against him.

It was nearing the end of a long day when my phone rang, flashing his name.

"Hi," I answer quietly. I automatically feel awkward, and I hate it. I want to go back to the winery in Port Angeles where we were in our own bubble with no drama and tender kisses.

He sighs. "I was worried you wouldn't answer."

"I thought about it," I admit.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "It's been a weird few days."

I huff. "You're telling me."

"It's... over. It's over with Tanya, and she knows it is. She should be calling tomorrow to cancel." He speaks quietly, but his words are confident and clear. However, I've been here before, and I believed him.

"Hmm…"

"You don't believe me?"

I run my fingers through my hair and glance around my office before answering. "I don't know what to think. I wholeheartedly believed you in Seattle. You said everything I wanted to hear, yet we landed with a big bump back here. She still wants you, and I'm not sure you know what—"

He cuts me off instantly. "Bella, I want you."

"Words, Edward," I reply angrily. I hate how he does this. Every single time something good happens, something comes along to mess it up. "I told you before. You say one thing and then do another. It's one step forward and two steps back, and it's confusing. You're just messing with my head."

"I know. It's a mess, and I thought finishing it with Tanya would be the end of it. There's a lot I need to explain. Can I see you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea—"

"Let me see you. I don't want to do this over the phone."

Before I can even contemplate turning him down, he whispers, "Please," and I agree.

ooOoo

Rain batters against the window, trying to win some sort of argument with the wind that howls outside. The lights flicker a few times but don't go out. Normally, it'd be the sort of weather I hate, but tucked up at home surrounded by candles while wearing my favorite jeans and hoodie, I love it.

Nerves settle in the pit of my stomach as I wait for Edward to arrive. Earlier, we agreed to talk in person over dinner at my place. I call in our Chinese order, pour a large glass of wine, and sit in my favorite chair by the window.

Some music channel plays in the background as I try to wrap my head around everything that's happened and how we can possibly move on from this — if there's even a chance for an 'us.' Tanya's made it perfectly clear she doesn't really want to let him go, and that's without her knowing his feelings toward me. I feel physically and mentally drained. It's been nothing but drama, and we need to think about whether the hassle's worth it.

Worth the fight.

The buzzer to my apartment sounds, and I let the delivery guy in. By the time I've grabbed my purse and made it to the door, Edward's there and paying for our dinner.

He's dressed casually, as well, but is still just as striking as always. His dark jeans fit him perfectly and match the green sweater he's paired it with. I rarely see him dressed so casually, and while I love seeing him in his suits, there's something more about him when he's dressed like this. His hair's crazier than normal because of the wind outside, and his cheeks are flushed with the slightest pink color from the dropping temperatures.

I glance down at my outfit, and for a fleeting moment, I wonder what he sees in me compared to his perfect-looking ex.

She and I couldn't be more different. Her statuesque figure, her impeccable good looks, her golden hair, and her general lifestyle are on a different level than my average looks and the fact I have to work hard for each paycheck scream middle class.

I look to Edward who's joking with the delivery guy. He catches my eye briefly, winking and making me blush, and it's then I realize our differences are why he's here having take-out and cheap beer on a cold, horrible night and why she's his ex.

I smile softly as he enters. "You didn't have to do that."

He closes the door behind him, following me to the kitchen. "Yes, I did."

We plate up our dinner in silence, each of us not knowing what to say at this point. I have a million different things running through my head, but each time I open my mouth, I freeze. It needs to be him who starts.

With full plates, a refilled glass of wine for me, and a beer for Edward, we go into the front room. He sits on the sofa, frowning slightly when I opt for my chair again instead of sitting next to him. I feel bad for a second but push the feeling away, knowing I need to keep my distance if I want to keep my head clear.

The silence continues as we eat, with each of us throwing in the odd comment here and there. It's awkward and uncomfortable, and I hate it, but I feel slightly better knowing he must be as nervous as I am.

When we've finished our dinner, we sit back in the living room.

"You won't sit here?" He gestures to the empty space next to him.

"Maybe later," I reply softly. "We need to talk, and I want a little distance between us."

He sighs, looking down at the floor. "I've messed things up so badly that you won't even sit next to me."

I shake my head, even though he can't see me. "If we're going to talk, I want to keep space between us. I haven't seen you since Seattle… when we had the date… and kissed…" I trail off, feeling the traitorous blush covering my cheeks.

He looks up with a small smile on his face. "And what? You think I'll jump you?"

I burst out laughing, dissolving the tense atmosphere between us. "No. Try the other way around," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes when he grins.

He toys with the bottle of his beer, his finger delicately running around the top. I watch for a few minutes and wait for him to start. I wait for him to say something — to say anything — and then it becomes clear he's struggling and I'm going to have to start.

"Tanya answered your phone."

He winces and nods. "Yeah."

"She said she only wanted to postpone the wedding and not actually cancel it."

He takes a gulp of his beer and nods again. "Yep."

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel? It put what we had in Seattle to shit."

His head snaps up. "Don't say that. Don't even put what that was — is — with what I had with Tanya."

"How can I not? You tell me it's over, that you want me, and then when I don't hear from you for days and decide to call you first, _she_ answers and _she_ thinks that you're still engaged." My voice wavers, which I hate. I promised myself I'd be strong and not cry.

His eyes soften as he looks to me, but his voice is strong and clear. "I handled it wrong. I won't make that mistake again."

"Why did she answer your phone? Where were you? Were you at her place?" I hate that my insecurities probably show all over my face, but I can't help it. I have to ask.

He sighs and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I was with her, yes, but not in the way you're thinking. We met up, in public, to discuss things. I didn't— I don't… trust her, so I declined her offer to go over to her place."

I roll my eyes, because _of course_ she tried to get him to go to her place.

"She saw your office number on my phone when I'd gone to the bathroom, so she answered."

"She was adamant—"

He nods. "I know. But you know what she's like. Nobody turns down Tanya Turner. We're meant to say how high when she says jump. I majorly messed up her perfect plans by calling it off now." He smirks a little, and I can only imagine how she reacted. I almost wish I'd seen it.

"It's over?" I ask quietly, my heart hammering in my chest.

I watch as he stands and walks over to where I'm sitting. His gaze never wavers from me, even when he's directly in front of me. He takes one of my hands and sits on the arm of the seat.

"It's over, and I made sure she understood that completely this time. No postponing, no making sure I see things her way, and definitely no working things through." He smiles as I look up at him. "Yes, I heard her say that to you. I made it very clear to her I want the wedding canceled." He smirks. "And then her dad told her if she didn't, he would."

"You brought her dad into this?" I gasp, taking my hand back and thinking of all the ways my company's about to crumble to the ground.

He reaches for me, squeezing my hand when I don't fight him. "He was already involved. When I quit, he made it perfectly clear I wasn't to marry Tanya, unaware I'd already ended things with her. He told me to go back to her that day and finish it." He laughs softly. "Amazing how quickly 'family' can change on you like that." He slips down the arm of the chair, lifting me so he can take a seat and pull me onto his lap. I go willingly, the fight slowly falling out of me.

"It was strange. Tanya just couldn't accept it was over. She tried being more… attentive." I grimace, trying not to focus on that. "No matter what I said, it just seemed to go right over her. I agreed to see her so we could 'talk,' not telling her I'd also invited her dad. Without his approval, without me having that job, the wedding was never going to happen. Like I said, she didn't seem overly heartbroken, just annoyed at the bad publicity."

"I can't believe they're that shallow." I think back to the first phone call with John, the first time I met them all. "They seemed so nice."

"Oh, they are… if you run in the same social circles and earn a shitload of money."

"They were nice to me. I'm neither of those things."

"You…" He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "You were planning the wedding of the year. They had to be nice to you."

"Oh," I murmur.

"Are you really bothered by that?" he asks, his fingers tangling with mine.

"No." I sigh and choke out a laugh. "She's a horrible person, Edward." He hums his agreement but doesn't say anything.

I glance at him, ducking my head when I see he's still watching me. His gaze is intense… waiting. We stay like that as I process everything he said, and he lets me. The silence is comfortable, the tension from earlier gone.

"So, what now?" he asks after a few moments.

"I—"

"I'll prove it to you, Bella. I'll show you it's you I want. I want what we had in Seattle, I want more, and I want it with you."

I can't fight the smile and the flip my stomach does at his words. He's here, he wants me, and it's over with her. He's also remembered he needs to prove it to me.

"Yes, but—"

"Slowly," he says, kissing the back of my head.

"Slowly," I repeat.

ooOoo

We spend the rest of the night watching _The Goonies_ on TV. It feels easy, it feels right, and I know the last few weeks have been worth it.

That he's worth it.

I know it's for the best, but I can't help but pout as he stands to put on his shoes to leave. I was so cozy while wrapped in his arms as we watched the movie, and I can already feel the loss.

In more ways than one.

"Don't look at me like that. It's hard enough leaving you without you watching me with that look on your face." He smiles in that way I love, and I want to forget about going slow.

"What look?"

"Don't play innocent," he says, walking toward me until I'm backed against the wall. He trails his fingers down my cheek, over my throat, and finishes at my collarbone. Instead of watching me for a reaction, his eyes are on his fingers, watching as he touches me. They leave a warm trail in their wake, making me shudder and him smirk.

"So soft," he murmurs, pushing my top so it falls over my shoulder.

I close my eyes. "Edward…"

"I know. Slow." His fingers tease me, and I can feel my nipples pebble against the material of my bra. "I just… It's so hard staying away from you when all I want to do is—"

My lips meeting his cut him off. I can feel him smile before he kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck, anchoring him to me, desperate to feel more. It's a lot like our first kiss, yet it's so much better. It's so much more. There's no hesitancy this time as he kisses me determinedly, pushing me even more against the wall. His lips are confident as they move against mine, continuing to tease me. He pulls away, kissing me softly once, twice more, before he takes a step back.

He grins that grin that makes me want to kiss him all over again.

"You said slow."

"I did."

"That didn't feel slow."

I close the distance between us. "It is slow."

"Yeah? How do you figure?"

"'Cause I'm not asking you to stay."

ooOoo

 _ **Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates when the time comes – I'm off to start my Christmas Shopping!**_

 _ **Fic Rec -**_ **A Snowfall Kind of Love** _ **by TheFicChick**_ _\- There's one thing on my grown-up Christmas list, and while it includes a number of specifics in varying degrees of dirtiness, it really all boils to the one thing I've wanted for a year and a half: a do-gooder with unruly hair and a Mister Rogers sweater, and a lifetime of nights that would land me squarely on the naughty list._


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope everyone who celebrates had a great holiday weekend!**

 **Thanks to Iris, Midnight Cougar, ifyouweremine and SparklyMeg for helping me with this story. Big hugs.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading!**

 **Chapter 28**

The following morning, I wake to the sun shining through the gaps in my curtains before my alarm goes off. Barely even sunrise, the dull oranges and reds create mixed patterns across the edge of my bed that dance onto the floor. I roll over, turning off my alarm before it has a chance to buzz at me.

Unable to lie or sit still, I immediately get up and get ready for work, a mix of dread and giddiness settling deep in my stomach.

I can still feel Edward's lips on mine as I put on my suit, the feel of his fingers entwined with mine as I put on my makeup, and his hard body against mine as I finish off my hair. As he left, he promised he'd be in touch and we'd see each other tonight, after what's sure to be a shitty day. I don't want to doubt him, but there's a small flicker niggling at the back of my mind.

But he said he'd prove it to me. Actions not words.

Once I leave the safety of my apartment, all giddiness fades and dread sits in my stomach like a brick. With each step I take, it's like the safety of what we had in there is gone. As much as I want to hide my head in the sand, I have to deal with Tanya and her father.

Unsurprisingly, Jess is there when I arrive. She's still struggling to cope with the volume of the workload, so she's taken to coming in early to attack the paperwork before the phones and emails go crazy. It'll die down, and she'll learn to juggle it all, especially when our assistant starts on Monday.

She looks up as I approach and smiles. "So?"

I stop by her desk. "He came by, and we talked."

"That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

I shrug and walk into my office. "There's nothing more to know." I smile, teasing her, knowing my lack of talking is bound to drive her crazy.

She follows, hot on my heels. "Lies, Isabella Swan. All lies. Why would you lie? To me?" She pouts, making me laugh. "What happened? Did he declare his love? Is the she-devil gone? Are you going to live happily ever after and produce ridiculously good-looking babies?"

"Produce? What am I? A machine?"

" _Details_ , woman."

"We're… We're taking it slow."

"Slow? Why? I mean, you've both wanted this for weeks, right?"

I nod. "Yes, but he _just_ broke off his engagement, Jess. You really think either of us wants to rush into anything?"

"True. And can we be expecting a call from the spawn of Satan today?"

"God, I hope so. Either her or her father. I don't know what I'll do if they don't call..."

"I know what _I'd_ do," she mumbles, sticking her tongue out at me like a little kid when I frown at her. "So how are we treating it? Cancelations? Money back? Do they know why he dumped her? Should we expect a shit storm?" She grins. "Do I need to get security up here to protect you?"

I chuckle, her attempt at joking making me feel slightly better. "I'll deal with her. It'll be like any cancelation; once I have the go ahead, I'll call the suppliers and see about refunds. I think a lot of them will go for it to stay on their good side. And no security's needed. Edward didn't mention me to Tanya or her father."

"Good. About time he did something right," she mutters, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Jess."

She shrugs. "I'm just saying."

"I know, and as always, I appreciate it."

Her face softens, and she turns serious for a minute. "You're okay, though? He's being good, right? He's treating you like he should? No more messing around?"  
I think back to Seattle — back to our take-out dinner and almost kind-of date, and back to our soft kisses and lingering touches. "No more messing around."

ooOoo

My phone rings at 9:00 a.m. sharp, and without answering, I know who it is. With the way things happened between Edward and Tanya last night, I can only assume she wants this over and done with as soon as possible.

And she's not the only one.

After a few rings, I take a deep breath and pick up. "Swan's White Weddings. Bella speaking."

"Bella, it's Tanya." Her voice is smooth, clear, and leaves no doubt that all earlier pretenses are gone. She has no reason to be nice to me now.

"Tanya, hi. I'm just waiting to hear back from some of the suppliers about postponing—"

She cuts me off before I can even pretend to suck up to her. "No need. Cancel it all."

I refrain from doing a little happy dance in my chair.

"Cancel?"

She huffs. "Yes. It's over. You know, some things just aren't meant to be. And Edward… Well, he's just not for me." She's trying to be casual about it, but there's no denying the underlying anger in her voice. I don't know whether it's because she's pissed at how things ended with him or the fact she still wants to be with him.

Frankly, I don't even care.

"Oh. Well, I'll get the appropriate paperwork over to you, and I'll speak to the suppliers about refunds—"

"Paperwork?" She sounds bored, and although I'm happy she's not being any more difficult than normal about this, it astounds me she can let him go so easily. "I just told you I want to cancel it. I don't see why _I_ should have to sign any—"

"You know we need everything in writing, especially something this big and important. It's just to go with your contract and all the other paperwork we have. If it's easier, I can send it to your father."

"Please. Let's just get this done as quickly as possible, okay?" There's some shuffling and mumbling in the background before she speaks to me again. "Is that all you need from me?"

"Yes. I'll have this emailed over. And, Tanya? I'm sorry—"

"Thanks. I have to go. Bye, Bella."

And the line goes dead.

I stare at the phone, a mix of emotions coursing through me. I don't know why, but I expected it to be harder, for Tanya to sound upset, or angry, or… anything. Instead, she sounded cold and distant, like she couldn't even be bothered making the phone call. Like it was a big inconvenience to her.

Like Edward was an inconvenience.

And just like that, I can feel the guilt slither away. If she wanted Edward, she would've fought for him. If she deserved him, then I wouldn't have come into his life the way I did.

Unlike Tanya, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't fight for him. It wouldn't have been right knowing he was engaged to another woman. We fought against the intense attraction to make sure other people were kept happy.

But now? Now I'll fight to keep him.

"So, how'd it go?" I look up to find Jess standing in the doorway.

"It's over." I continue to stare at the phone before putting it back down. No matter how many times I say it, I still can't believe it's over.

"She canceled?"

I nod. "Yeah. She canceled it. All of it. The cancelation paperwork should go to her father."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course. Let me guess. She was too busy?"

"I... uh… She didn't say, actually. That's what it felt like, though."

"You look… confused." The smile falls from her face. "I thought you'd be happy."

I open and close my mouth a few times, the words just not coming out. Jess gives me the time I need to wrap my head around what just happened. "I think I expected more of a… fight from her or _something_ to happen, but there was nothing."

Jess grins. "So, it's over. You get the man, the wicked witch is gone, and your company's not in ruins like you thought it would be. We're going out to celebrate, right?"

Relief washes over me. She's right. Everything seems to have fallen into place in ways I'd dreamed of only weeks ago.

"Yeah," I say softly. "We're going out to celebrate."

ooOoo

The familiar smell of beer, sweat, and fried food meets us as we enter the bar. The music's loud but still quiet for a Friday night, and the subtle hum of conversation can still be heard.

It feels good to be back, and it's only now I realize how much I've avoided O'Neills in the last few weeks.

Jess and I maneuver around the developing crowd and find a table near the back, away from the bar. Even though we both know we're having the same thing we always order, we each take a menu and quickly look it over.

"Burger?" Jess asks, taking out her wallet.

"Yeah, and—"

"Huh. And here I thought you were going to order a chili cheese dog."

I spin in my chair, the grin evident on my face the second I hear Edward. I quickly take in the sight before me and try not to swoon. I've never seen him looking so casual, but God, can he pull off the jeans and t-shirt look.

He smirks at me, and I know I totally just got busted checking him out.

"Nope. Not on a Friday night in O'Neills. Burgers and wine only." I shrug. "It's sort of a tradition now."

He laughs a full belly laugh that reaches his eyes. "I thought you had a thing for chili cheese dogs."

"I do." Our eyes meet as I think back to our date that wasn't a date. "Just not here."

I pull my gaze from his and glance at Jess who's looking between the two of us like she's watching a tennis match. She catches my stare and rolls her eyes.

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm starving." She glances at me as she stands. "The usual?"

I nod. "Sure. I'll get the next round."

"Sure, sure." She looks at Edward. "Are you joining us?" I could kiss her for asking him, especially given their past history. She's pushing everything aside for now and making the effort for me.

He shakes his head making my smile falter. "I just ordered." He points across the bar where I can see Emmett waving over at us.

"Oh. Okay."

He steps closer and takes one of my hands in his. His gaze doesn't waver, and the intensity makes my stomach clench. "I just wanted to say hi and ask if we can join you after we've eaten."

My stomach flips when he brings my hand to his mouth, his lips softly brushing my knuckles.

"S-s-sure." I clear my throat. "Of course you can."

He looks to the bar and then back to me. "Jess won't mind?"

"No. She'll be fine. You're going to be around now, and she has to get used to that, right?"

"Me being around? Definitely."

I watch him for any uncertainty, for anything that might say otherwise.

I find none.

ooOoo

True to their word, they join us as soon as our table's cleared. Edward immediately sits by me and places his hand on my thigh. I look down, thrown by how he naturally does it and how right it feels. When I look up, he's already watching me with a grin on his face.

"Bella, you remember Emmett?"

I roll my eyes. "How could I forget?"

He grins. "That was quite a night."

I laugh as Jess clears her throat. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Emmett, this is my friend, Jess. Jess, Edward's brother, Emmett."

"Ah. So you're the one who finally talked some sense into Edward." She's joking and looks at Emmett with a smile, but I don't miss the scowl she sends Edward's way.

He takes a drink of his beer and nods. "Yep. I'm glad he finally listened to me. I've been telling him for ages that Socialite Barbie needed to be kicked to the curb."

We all laugh, but I feel Edward's grip on my thigh tighten. I place my hand over his and squeeze softly, waiting until he looks up at me.

"I'm sorry." He's quiet but not so quiet that I can't hear him over the music.

I lean in anyway, just wanting to be closer to him. "Don't be."

"I told him not to mention her. He shouldn't—"

"She's going to come up. It's okay. And anyway, Jess mentioned her first."

"I just want to forget it. Forget her. Forget this whole mess…"

He leans in, closing the distance between us. His lips are so close to mine, his warm breath making me shiver. The urge to kiss him is overwhelming. All it would take is—

"Aaaand that's possibly my cue to leave."

We jump and pull apart. I eye Jess who's trying her hardest to look pissed off, but even I can see she's fighting a smile. Edward may have a while to go to gain her complete trust, but she's happy that I'm happy.

"Sorry," I reply sheepishly.

"No, you're not," she says wryly with a little roll of her eyes. "But it's okay, 'cause I really do have to go."

"But we were going to celebrate."

"I know, and we did. This is the first time in weeks we've done this, and I'm glad to have you back." She gives me a hug before grabbing her coat. "Now, go _celebrate."_

Her wink makes me laugh, and I can feel Edward chuckling next to me.

"You." She turns to Edward, all sign of mirth gone. "Hurt her again, and I'll have your balls for dinner."

ooOoo

Emmett leaves shortly after, saying Rose texted him and wants him home.

"It's true," Edward says as we watch him leave. "He seems to forget she's due to pop any day now and he'll be needed."

"Will she be mad at him?"

"Not really. She makes him think she is, but it's just to keep him on his toes, apparently."

"You like her," I say as I turn my attention to him. "You're smiling as you talk about them."

"She's great for my brother. She's… like the female version of Emmett."

I giggle, unable to imagine such a thing. "Really?"

He takes a sip of his beer and nods. "Yep. She's almost as tall as him, which I still find scary, and she gives what she gets, which we love since it keeps Emmett busy. He can be a douche at times, and she doesn't hesitate to let him know it."

"I like that. It sounds perfect."

He shrugs. "Perfect for each other."

Just then, tonight's band hits the stage. It's a local up-and-coming band that lets us know they'll be starting with some covers to get everyone in the mood before playing some of their own stuff.

The opening riffs start, and I can't help but laugh.

"Kings of Leon?" Edward asks.

"Yeah."

He stands and offers me his hand. "Well, it'd be rude not to. What did you say earlier? It's sorta like tradition?"

This time, I don't hesitate.

I take his hand and let him guide me onto the dancefloor. His body's hard and familiar against mine. I don't want to forget our first dance together, but this is the one I definitely want to remember. The way his hands grip me tightly as we listen to the words. The way his lips brush my forehead every so often just because he can. The way my heart soars at being able to be with him like this.

The last few weeks don't matter. The tears, the arguments, the heartache? None of them matter anymore, because we have this.

 _Someone like you, and all you know and how you speak_

 _Countless lovers under cover of the street_

 _You know that I could use somebody_

 _You know that I could use somebody_

 _Someone like you_

The dance floor fills quickly, and Edward guides me through the couples to the same dark corner where we almost kissed all those weeks ago.

"Mr. Cullen, do you make a habit of hiding in dark corners with women?" I wrap my arms around his neck, toying with the strands there. He closes his eyes for a second as I tug on them gently before looking back at me.

"Only the pretty brunettes that like to plan weddings." He kisses me briefly — much too briefly. "I actually had something to ask you."

I smile softly, still feeling the effects of his kiss. "You did, huh?"

"I want you to come meet my mom."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading! 

_**Fic Rec: Lack of Color by ColdplayWhore -**_ _He paints; she inspires. Together they are whole, until one day they are separated, breaking him of his soul. Five years later, she's not his. Can she be again? ExB AU AH M for language and lemons._


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Thanks to Iris, Midnight Cougar, and SparklyMeg for their help. Big hugs.**

 **Chapter 29**

His invitation catches me off guard, but I agree to go with him the following Sunday. I love that he's already mentioned me to her, even though she may not remember. He's saying everything with his actions, and him wanting me to meet his mom is a huge deal.

Which is why I'm in a complete panic Saturday evening.

"Jess, you gotta help me," I whine into the phone. My room resembles the aftermath of a hurricane with clothes, shoes, and boots thrown all over the floor and bed.

She laughs, and if I could I would reach through the phone and wring her neck, I would. "Calm down! God… I've never heard you wound up like this before."

"I've never had a reason to," I defend. "The grew up with the only kind-of boyfriend I had, so I knew his parents. They loved me, so it was easy." I'm rambling. I know it, and I can't stop. "What if Edward's mom hates me? What if she totally loved Tanya and thinks I'm a bitch that's stolen her son from the woman he's meant to be with? What if—"

"Bella! For the love of God, calm down. And maybe take a valium."

"Ha ha. Did I ever tell you that I love your sense of humor?"

"Seriously. Calm down. Edward wouldn't put you in that situation."

"You've changed your tune." 

I can practically hear her rolling her eyes through the phone. "He's growing on me."

 _"Really_?"

"Don't sound so cocky. I mean, he's obviously trying to prove it to you. He's sent you the most beautiful bouquets of flowers I've ever seen, and he's surprised you with lunch on the days you've had back-to-back appointments, And that's just this week." She sighs. "He might've been a shit to start with, but he's trying to prove it to you, just like you asked him to. And if he's asked you to meet his mom, it's because you're important to him."

I can't help but grin. "So you're saying I should just embrace it?"

"Yes. Go meet his mom, enjoy it, and enjoy the late lunch you'll no doubt take on the way back to the city."

"Okay. But—"

"Wear one of you sweater dresses, leggings, and ankle shoes. Or flats, if you're lucky enough with a pretty day. You have lots of cute and semi-dressy ones."

"Thank, Jess." I pull out a fitted black v-neck dress with capped sleeves. Now that I've calmed down, I can see her reasoning.

"Oh, Bella? You might want to take a purse big enough to carry your toothbrush and some spare underwear."

ooOoo

The sun's bright in the cloudless sky, making it look deceptively warm. It automatically puts me in a good mood… until I step outside, where the almost-freezing air hits me and I can see my breath.

I jog quickly to Edward's car and practically jump inside.

"You okay?"

I shiver and run my hands up and down my arms. "It's freezing out there. I thought it was meant to be spring."

"You're in Chicago," Edward says, as if that's explanation enough. He fidgets with the dials, and warm air's soon blasting from the heaters.

"Thanks." I hold up my hands in front of them, almost warming instantly.

"You look beautiful," he says quietly, making me look at him. He smiles softly before his gaze roams my body. I feel it everywhere — from the way his heated gaze meets mine to the way it lingers as he looks at my lips. "I mean you always do, but…" He shakes his head. "Every time I see you, you blow me away. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

I want to look away, but I can't. His words have me captivated, and the way he looks at me sets my whole body on fire.

"You look pretty good yourself." And he does. He's in black jeans and a green sweatshirt. It's casual but not too casual, making me glad I chose my black dress.

He leans over the console and cups my face with his hand. His thumb strokes my cheek, making me close my eyes.

"I really want to kiss you," he mumbles. His words are soft and quiet, but they echo throughout the car as if he's shouted them.

"Okay," I whisper.

I don't know who closes the distance between us, and I don't care. All I can think of in that moment is his lips on mine. Each kiss with him is different yet just feels right. The way his lips move softly yet persistent against mine, as if he's savoring each one. The way his fingers move from my cheek and trail up into my hair, where he grasps tightly, making me whimper.

He pulls away, and when I open my eyes, I'm met with his dazzling smile.

"Every time," he says softly.

My smile matches his, and I'm glad I listened to Jess and packed my toothbrush and spare underwear.

The blue skies stay with us as we leave the city. Silence fills the car, but unlike many other times between us, it's not tense or awkward.

"So, where are we going? I know she's in a home, but we never actually discussed where she is."

"Her nursing home's just outside Northbrook. We're lucky to have found her such a nice place. The staff's amazing, and it's right by the water. She's always loved the water."

"It sounds great," I agree. "How often do you see her?"

He sighs. "Not as often as I'd like. Every Sunday, if I can, and maybe once or twice during the week. Emmett goes when I can't, but I assume that'll be stopping for a bit when the baby arrives."

"I'm sure it means a lot to your mom that you go as often as you do. Does she… um… How bad…?"

He doesn't answer for a while, and I wonder if I've overstepped. We drive on for a few minutes before he speaks again.

"She has her good days and her bad days. Right now, the good outweighs the bad, but the doctors have told us it's only a matter of time. It's… just a waiting game."

I hate that we're in the car and I can't pull him in my arms like I want to.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

He reaches over and squeezes my hand. "I know. It's just… It's probably one of the worst things to happen to someone, you know? She's been through so much with Dad, and she's still so young. I hate this already, and it's worse 'cause I know this is something she won't get better from."

"Well, at least we have now. We just have to make the most of it."

Smiling at my words, he quickly looks at me. When he looks back to the road, his smile's disappeared. "I'm glad she's going to get to meet you. I just wish it was sooner."

ooOoo

About forty minutes into the drive, Edward turns off the main road and onto what I assume is the driveway to the home. It's picturesque, like something from an old movie, and as it gets closer, I can see why they chose this place for her. On the right-hand side, I can see the water in the distance, with a small path leading down to it. The other side's adorned with gardens, which some of the residents are already taking walks through with their aides.

"It looks so nice, Edward. Peaceful."

"Yeah." He smiles. "She likes that."

We don't say anything else until we arrive. Edward parks close to the front entrance and comes around to open my door.

Now that we're here, the nerves have returned. I quickly run a brush through my hair, try to smooth out my dress, and pick some imaginary fluff off my tights.

What if she doesn't like me?

What if she loved Tanya and wanted them to get married?

What if she accuses me of moving in on Edward, putting her stay here in jeopardy?

Edward sensing my nerves, helps me out of the car, and pulls me close. "Stop worrying. She's going to love you. She already does."

"I'm not nervous."

He looks amused. "No? Then why are you fidgeting like a rabbit caught in a trap?"

I roll my eyes. "I am not."

"Stop worrying." He takes my hand, and we start towards the front door. "She wants to meet you. She has since I told her about you."

Step by step, the nerves fall away, and I realize he wouldn't have brought me here if it wasn't important. Each day she spends here, his mother's a step closer to completely forgetting who he is. This is important to him.

The least I can do is give him the support he needs.

ooOoo

Inside, we sign in at reception and are told she's sitting in the conservatory. Edward smiles and squeezes my hand, making me look at him, wondering if her being in there means something.

"It means she's having a good day."

He leads me down a long corridor before we reach the conservatory. It's much bigger than I imagined.

In one corner, there's a small group of residents seated around a large TV watching an old black and white movie. The majority is watching the movie, but there are a few people who are sitting and gazing off into the distance, which tugs at my heart. In another part of the room, there are tables set up with the residents playing some sort of board games. Some guests have visitors with them while others just watch on longingly.

Edward tugs on my hand, and we make our way over to a table by the window, occupied by a lone woman sitting reading a book. As we approach, she looks up and smiles.

"Edward." His name falls from her lips in a soft whisper, but I can hear the emotion in it. She stays sitting, and I can see the slight tremor in her hands.

"Hey, Mom." He lets go of my hand to hug her before turning around to me. She watches him expectantly, the smile on her face leaving.

"You brought her?"

He nods. "Yes. This is my Bella." He takes my hand again, pulling me toward them. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

She shakes her head at me. "None of that. It's Esme."

I lean down to hug her. "Okay. Esme it is."

She gestures at the two empty seats at the table. "Please sit." She pats the seat closest to her. "Bella, you can sit here."

Edward grins as he pulls the chair out for me and then takes the other seat. "You're okay sitting in here, Mom? It's a nice day outside. We're starting to see the beginning of spring."

"I'm okay here. It's still a bit too chilly for me. Now..." She looks at me. "Tell me."

I look at her and then Edward. "What do you want to know?"

She smiles again, but it doesn't reach her eyes this time. "Everything… while I can still remember."

ooOoo

We spend the next few hours talking about nothing and everything. She tells me stories about Edward as a child, getting frustrated when she can't remember the details she wants to. We quickly skim over those moments and tell her how we met. Tanya never comes up in conversation, and the more time I spend in Esme's company, the more comfortable I feel.

Shortly before our visit's over, Edward excuses himself for the bathroom.

"Honey, on your way back, can you bring me some water?"

"Sure thing, Mom." He winks at me, causing me to grin, and walks out of the conservatory.

"You love him."

I turn to face Esme who's watching me with a soft smile.

"I... uh…"

 _Love?_

"I can see it in the way you look at him, in the way he looks at you."

"But… but… It's only been—"

She shakes her head, leans forward, and takes one of my hands in hers. I glance down, hating how small and frail her hand looks.

"Time doesn't matter, not these days. The days of courting and chaperoned visits are over. We don't need months or years to know when we've found our other half."

"He makes me feel…"

She smiles, but this time, it's sad. "I'm glad I met you now, Bella. I'm only sad I haven't known you longer."

I fight the tears I can feel forming. Now I see why Edward brought me here. The more time I have with her now, the better.

Because soon, she won't remember us.

"I'm really sorry, Esme. It's a terribly shitty disease."

She chokes out a laugh and wipes her own eyes. "It is, but I'm grateful for every good day I have now. You'll come back?"

"Try and keep me away."

She squeezes my hand. "I'm glad he has you, you know."

"I'm glad I have him."

She leans forward. "Can I tell you a secret?" She's whispering but has a smirk on her face that's almost identical to her son's.

"Of course."

"I like you much better than that bimbo."

ooOoo

The nursing home becomes a blur in the distance as we drive back to the city. I smile, leaning back in my seat. "Maybe next time we can take her out to lunch."

His hand snakes across the console and settles on my lap. The heat from his touch sears through my tights, and all I can think of is whether his hands will go higher.

"Is that a yes?"

"I really want to kiss the shit out of you for that comment. Touching your thigh's the closest I can get, and even then, it's not enough."

 _Gah._

"You do?"

"Bella, you don't understand how much you coming here meant to me. I wanted you to get to know my mom while she's still… her." He sighs, almost wistfully. "And you do not only that, but you sat and talked to her — _really_ talked — and listened. I don't know anyone who's ever done something like that for me."

I place my hand on top of his. "Then you've known some really shit people."

ooOoo

We stop for lunch at a diner on the outskirts of the city.

"A diner?" I grin, 'cause I'm always going to remember our date-that-wasn't-a-date. And I love that he clearly does, too. "What? No romantic restaurant this time?"

He rolls his eyes as he takes his hand in mine. "I was just trying to impress you." He shakes his head and looks down, hiding his face from me. "God. I was such a mess."

I stop walking, pulling his hand so he stops, as well. "I don't need anything like that." I reach up on my tip toes and briefly kiss him. "I just wanted you."

His answering smile sets off the butterflies in my stomach, and he pulls me back in for another kiss. "Wanted?"

"Don't worry. I still want you," I murmur against his lips.

He playfully swats my ass. "Good to know, Miss Swan. Good to know."

The look he sends my way kicks my heart into overdrive, and I feel like I have fire rushing through my veins.

Once inside, a young waitress greets us and takes us over to a booth, handing us our menus.

I glance over it quickly before putting it down.

"Now, do I want to assume you're having a chili cheese dog? Or is it a cheeseburger? Or is that strictly reserved for your Friday nights at O'Neills?"

I lean back in my seat, tangling my feet under the table with his. "I think this is a chilli cheese dog kind of day."

He grins, puts his menu on top of mine, and reaches over the table to take my hands. "I like the way you think."

One chili cheese dog and an Oreo sundae between us later, we leave completely stuffed.

I pat my stomach and groan. "I shouldn't have done that. I think the sundae was overkill."

"But it was so good."

I nod. "It was."

Edward opens the passenger door for me. "Where to now?"

I link my fingers through his belt loops. "Let's go to your place."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Not Your Type** _ **by MissWinkles - What on earth could a grumpy, hipster hating Edward have in common with an ink-covered, sarcastic Bella? A late-Christmas present one shot turned ficlette. Short chapters. Fluffy. Silly. Really, what else would you expect?**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for staying with me!**

 **Thanks to Iris, Midnight Cougar, and SparklyMeg for their help. Big hugs.**

 **Chapter 30**

This time, when we're in the car driving through the city, it's a different kind of nerves that's settled deep in my stomach. These are the best kind.

It's the kind of nerves that sends shivers down my spine.

It's the kind of nerves that makes the hairs on my arms stand on end.

And when he looks at me that certain way, it's the kind of nerves that sets my whole body on fire.

"Are you sure? I mean, my place… It isn't…" He's all flustered and cute. He's adorable.

"I don't care," I say simply.

The roads are busier on the way back, but we're soon pulling up outside his apartment. I know he seems to have some sort of issue about where he lives, but it doesn't look rough; there are no boarded-up windows, no crime scene tape, and no doors hanging of the hinges.

"What are you so worried about? This is nice."

He shrugs. "If you'd seen my previous place, it was just… better." I know where he lived with Tanya. It was uptown, overpriced, and understated. It was the type of place you paid too much just to say _where_ you lived, and everything about it screamed Tanya.

He walks ahead of me, but I yank him back by the bottom of his sweater. He stands still, refusing to turn around to face me.

"Edward?" I step closer to him. My chest against his back. "Edward…"

He turns without saying anything. He briefly looks at me, before focusing his gaze over my shoulder.

I wait until he looks at me again. "Where would you be if you'd kept the apartment?"

"Working for John Turner."

"And if you'd stayed there?"

"Then I'd be in a job I hated, working for a family I have zero respect for."

I'm glad he doesn't mention being with Tanya.

"Right." I nod. "So, tell me. How bad is this place?"

He looks down at me and smiles. This time, it reaches his eyes, and I can see I'm getting through to him. "It's much better."

"Exactly." I take his hand. "Now, c'mon."

But this time, he pulls me back, and I turn to face him. "Bella, it's only better 'cause you're here."

ooOoo

Inside, he offers me a glass of wine, and I take a seat on his sofa. The place is small but cozy. It has a homey feel, which I'm guessing is the polar opposite from the place he shared with Tanya. I imagined a minimalistic set-up with lots of "art" and no family photos; cold.

Without even seeing the other place, I know I prefer this.

The living room has a small two-seater sofa and has one old chair in the corner. A small coffee table sits in front of the sofa and faces the TV, which is so big that it looks out of place in the small room. There are a handful of photos on the wall; one is of his parents on their wedding day, one is with Emmett and Edward, and the others are family ones, where they all look much younger. From my seat, I can see Edward's bedroom and a closed door, which I assume is the bathroom.

Considering the place is a certified bachelor pad, it's tidy, clean, and not what I was expecting at all, which makes me think he maybe knew — or had hoped — that we'd come back here.

"White okay?"

I take the glass from him. "Perfect." Edward doesn't drink wine, and I love that he has a chilled bottle ready for me.

He puts the TV onto a music channel and sits next to me; we're so close that our thighs are almost touching.

Instantly, the air between us crackles, yet neither of us makes a move. Both of us are too scared to act on it; we know that if we do, it changes everything. It's overwhelming, yet at the same time, I want more.

And the way my heart flutters and my stomach swoops tells me I'm more than ready.

I laugh quietly, breaking the silence, and gesture to the opposite wall. "How stereotypical that you live in a small place with mismatched furniture but own the largest TV I've ever seen."

He smirks. "Boys and their toys?"

I roll my eyes. "Right."

"It's the one thing I was… _allowed_ in the last place. I wasn't about to leave it there."

I roll my eyes. Of course he wasn't allowed a say in the decorating.

"Well, I know how you feel about this place, but I like it." I get up and walk over to the wall displaying his photos. "I love this one of your parents." I point to the one of their wedding day.

He stands next to me and smiles softly, almost wistfully. "It's my favorite. I… I… Well, I guess I just like to remember happier times."

"Then it's a good thing you're making the most of the time with her now. She seems as happy as she can be, Edward."

"I know." He sighs and goes back to the sofa. He sits with his elbows resting on his knees and his face hidden in his hands. "I was so focused on getting her the best treatment and being able to make sure she was financially secure that I didn't see she just wanted to see me and Emmett happy."

"And are you?"

"What? Happy?"

"Yeah."

When he looks up at me, his gaze locks with mine immediately, and it sends goosebumps down my spine. It's as though he can see right through me, like he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

And that he's thinking the same thing.

"Happier than I ever thought possible."

As his words wash over me, I move to stand in front of him, in between his legs. His legs widen automatically, and he places his hands on the backs of my thighs, just under my ass.

The nerves are gone. I want this.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Show me your bedroom."

ooOoo

Wordlessly, Edward leads me to his room. His hand is warm in mine, his thumb slowly rubbing circles on my skin. Just the simplest of touches sends my heart into overdrive.

I step inside and look around while Edward remains in the doorway. "I have to go turn everything off. Make yourself at home." Edward's voice is no more than a whisper, and when I turn to look at him, he's already gone.

Only then does it occur to me that he might be as nervous as I am, and that makes me smile.

While I sit on his bed and wait, my gaze glances around his room, which is pretty basic. His bed's against one wall, with a small bedside table next to it. On the other side of the room is a desk with a few folders scattered on it and a few boxes pushed underneath, which I assume is some unpacking he hasn't gotten to yet. Aside from that, there's nothing.

No dirty clothes lying on the bedroom floor.

No damp towel thrown over the chair.

Nothing.

"You tidied," I accuse when he returns. I smile so he knows I'm messing with him.

He has the decency to look sheepish. "It was just in case."

"You planned this."

He holds up both hands in defense. "I hoped. There's a difference."

I shift back on his bed so I'm resting against his headboard. "You're not the only one," I admit.

He crosses the room in a few quick strides, and I can almost feel his urgency. He wants this as much as I do, and _that_ makes me want him all the more.

He sits next to me on the bed, watching me the entire time. The heat in his eyes makes my stomach flop in the best way. When he lies down on his side facing me, I mirror his position.

"Too far," he murmurs, resting his hand on my hip and pulling me closer so our chests are almost touching — so close that I wonder if he can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Sorry," I whisper, licking my lips. "I wasn't sure where you wanted me."

He looks down, and for the first time, I see how unsure he is, how much of a big deal this is to him, as well.

When he answers me, his voice is deep and low, but full of promise. "In my bed."

"You've wanted me here?"

He groans. "You have no idea."

I chuckle softly and shake my head. 'Cause, yes, I do.

Instead of trying to tell him how much I want this, how much I want _him_ , I kiss him. It's soft but urgent, trying to convey everything I can't with simple words.

My heart takes off again when he responds as eagerly. He rolls us so he's hovering over me, but even that small distance is too far. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer to me so his body's flush against mine, and when I instinctively widen my legs, I can feel him smile against my lips.

I want to ask him why he's smiling, but words fail me as he begins trailing kisses across my cheeks, down my throat, and to where my dress dips at my chest.

He whispers my name, his fingers now at the hem of my dress. His gaze catches mine, unsure and looking for any uncertainty from me. I give him none, nodding and arching my back as he pulls it off me. For a fleeting moment, I worry about how I look — how my curves may not be as tight as those he's seen on Tanya, how my chest definitely isn't as big or as pert or as perfect as hers.

But with one look from him, those worries vanish.

The heat in his eyes — the pure unadulterated need — sends the best kind of heat coursing through my veins.

"Edward," I mumble against his lips, fumbling until I find the bottom of his sweater. "I want this off, too."

As soon as he's free of his sweater, I wrap my arms around him and pull him back down against me.

And when I feel his skin against mine, it's like a fire's been lit. Our kisses become more urgent with our teeth clashing, which makes us giggle. Our hands wander, covering as much bare skin as we can. I take particular note to how his back muscles feel under my hands; the way they tense and flex with each movement, and how he squirms when I run my hands down his side slowly and discover his ticklish spots. Edward seems just as eager in his perusal. He smiles when his hands cover my stomach, making the muscles there clench, and when his hands graze my nipples, making them pebble almost instantly.

Our remaining clothes join the pile on the floor until there's nothing between us. Edward rolls me onto my back once again and settles between my legs, where I can feel him hot, hard, thick, and ready.

"Bella," he murmurs, his voice low and hoarse.

I answer, arching toward him as his hands move lower and finally touch me where I need him the most.

"Yes," I whisper as he slides a second finger in. "More."

"So impatient," he mumbles. "Let me savor this. I've wanted this — wanted you — for so long, Bella." His thumb finds my clit, circling faster and faster, and my stomach coils in the most delicious way.

My hand covers his, making him look up at me. "I want more. I want _you_."

He smiles, kissing me softly, before opening the top drawer of the bedside table. He takes out an unopened box of condoms and quickly tears it open. He pulls one out, throwing the box haphazardly on the floor.

It feels like the air's being sucked out of the room as he rolls the condom on. His eyes are locked on me the entire time, and my heart pounds with an intensity I've never known. Based on the heat evident in Edward's gaze, I would guess his heart's beating the same.

My smile matches his as he leans forward, his lips brushing against mine. I fall back on the bed, taking him with me, enjoying the low groan that comes from Edward as our chests touch. I hook my legs around his hips, and I can't help but suck in a deep breath as he slowly thrusts inside.

My breath comes out in a gasp, and my legs tighten around him.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Move," I urge.

We move together, focusing only on each other.

Every rock of our hips.

Every kiss.

Every touch.

Edward's thrusts become faster… harder… deeper… and yet never falter.

"Yes," I gasp as he slides a finger between us, finding my clit with ease. "Yes. More." My stomach clenches, and I know he can feel how close I am.

He leans down, his lips at my ears, nipping and sucking. "Get there, Bella… _Please."_

I feel the tightening and the warmth rushing through me as he crushes his lips to mine, swallowing my gasps of pleasure as I come hard. Edward lasts moments longer than I do, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic, before he stills above me, a low moan deep in his throat. He rests his forehead against mine, his eyes closed and his breath coming in short pants as his body trembles with the effort to not crush me.

When he opens his eyes, I can't help but smile. "Hey."

He kisses me. "Hi." He kisses me again. "I'll be right back."

He goes to take care of business as I burrow deeper under the covers, not even bothering to put anything back on. Instead, I stretch one of those massive feel-it-all-the-way-down-to-your-toes stretches. I can't help but smile, and it widens when I feel Edward climb back into bed next to me. He wraps his arm around me, and I cuddle into his side, content.

"Are you staying?"

"I'm staying."

ooOoo

"Harder."

"Shit."

"Yes… There."

"More."

"Faster."

"God, yes."

"Fuck."

Again.

And again.

And again.

ooOoo

The following morning, I wake sated but utterly exhausted. I'm sore in places I didn't know you could be sore, and I think I have stubble rash in… places.

I stretch again, kicking Edward when he tries to poke me in the ribs and ruin the stretch.

"Rule number one if you want Bella to share your bed: do not interrupt her stretches. It's how I start my day."

"That's how _cats_ start their day."

"You don't like to stretch?"

I feel him shrug. "I guess. There's nothing special about them. It's weird that you have such a fascination with them."

"I don't care. I like to have a good stretch in the morning. You ruin it, and I'm likely to kick you in the crotch."

"You wouldn't."

 _He's right._ "Yes, I would."

"You're weird." I can hear the smile in his voice even though my eyes are still closed.

"You love me anyway." I snap my mouth shut, not believing I just blurted that out. I try to figure out how I can get out of it. Maybe I can laugh it off? Or maybe I can just crawl out of bed and slink away unnoticed.

"You're right. I do."

The bed shifts, and Edward hooks one of his legs over mine. I can feel the heat of his body, yet I can't open my eyes. I don't know what I'll see. It's too soon, and me and my big mouth have probably scared him off.

"Bella, open your eyes."

I do as he says, meeting his gaze immediately.

He's smiling, and it makes me smile in return.

"You didn't mean to blurt that out, huh?"

I giggle and cover my eyes with my hands. "I'm sorry. I just ruined a perfect night, didn't I?"

He pulls my hands away from my face. "Not at all. You just beat me to the punch."

My gaze roams his face, looking for any sort of uncertainty, anything that might show he's lying or that I'm still dreaming.

"I did?"

"Yep." He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading! Only a few more chapters left!

 _ **Fic Rec:**_ **Flipside** _ **by Maplestyle -**_ _You've read her story. Now find out what happened on the flipside. *I recommend reading_ Love Hurts _before reading this.*_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! You guys rock.**

 **Thanks to my team; Iris, MidnightCougar, and SparklyMeg. Without them, you wouldn't want to read this. Trust me.**

 **Chapter 31**

Approximately 6 months later...

 _US Weekly - Entertainment Page_

 _In the last week, Tanya Turner has been spotted at some of New York's biggest bars and clubs. Turner, who recently relocated to New York following her newly single status, has been living up to her socialite name and has been spotted on the arms of no less than three different men in as many days._

 _Although the names of the gentlemen have yet to be confirmed, we suspect that one of them is the son of her father's new business partner._

 _Tanya's engagement was broken off weeks before she was due to get married. Her ex-fiancé was set to be the new CEO of her father's company but has since left to become a teacher. With no formal statement from either party, rumors circulated and left everyone to guess what had happened._

 _With pictures speaking a thousand words, it doesn't seem like Tanya's exactly suffering from a broken heart._

 _TMZ Exclusive!_

 _A brawl broke out in The Boom Boom Room, one of New York's newest nightclubs, in the early hours this morning. Known for its strict invitation-only policy, we can think of one person who can now find herself at the bottom of that list!_

 _Tanya Turner — known party-girl, socialite, and up-and-coming model — was seen being escorted from the property after reportedly fighting with another woman thought to be a friend. Security from the bar, along with her own security team, quickly ushered her into a waiting car as they tried to avoid the waiting paparazzi. Ms. Turner has never been one to avoid the headlines, but she's remained quiet about what happened, refusing to make a statement._

 _Following the breakdown of her engagement, Ms. Turner recently moved to New York with the plan of becoming a Victoria's Secret model._

 _Well, after last night, we here at TMZ don't think she'll be getting her angel wings any time soon!_

 _Star Magazine_

 _Another night, another scandal for a certain blonde socialite! Things seem to be getting worse for Tanya Turner, who's been a constant face on the party scene since she arrived in New York, although we're not sure this was the way she intended to make her headlines._

 _For the second time, Ms. Turner was spotted being escorted from another New York bar, The Rose Bar. This follows an incident last weekend where she and a friend were asked to leave The Boom Boom Room._

 _It seems Ms. Turner's making a name for herself. We're just not sure this is the way she intended._

 _The latest escapade is also reportedly costing her the Victoria's Secret contract she's been not-so-secretly coveting, with sources stating they're no longer interested in someone who creates such bad publicity._

 _Reps from either camp have not been available for a statement to confirm or deny._

 _InTouch Weekly_

 _Things seem to be going from bad to worse for Tanya Turner! In the space of a matter of weeks, she's gone from being Chicago's golden girl to being blacklisted from every major club in New York City._

 _She's now known more for her partying than her modeling, with the only recent photos of her being on her social media sites; she seems to love a selfie and stumbling out of the city's finest establishments._

 _InTouch can exclusively report that Tanya's partying is costing her more than just a few bottles of the finest champagne. Although it was never confirmed, Victoria's Secret has not signed her and is refusing to be associated with her until she cleans up her act. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough for the socialite, her current agency is reportedly not re-signing her once her current contract has expired._

 _Instead of curbing her ways, the pretty blonde has been spotted partying harder than ever. Only last week, she took to Instagram after an_ " _epic" night out, when she reportedly caused more than $3,000 worth of damages._

 _It's this last incident that's caused most establishments to publicly blacklist her. And although Ms. Turner's more than capable of paying the bill, it's claimed she stated that doing so is "beneath her."_

 _It seems as though we're starting to see a different side to Tanya Turner._

 _Coming Up - Exclusive - My Night with Tanya Turner!_

 _Tanya Turner._

 _Golden girl. Daddy's princess. Socialite. Model. Victoria's Secret wannabe. Sayings we've all been able to associate with one of the most popular faces in the modeling world at some time or another._

 _We thought she had it all; it certainly seemed that way. But even those who have it all still want more, and in the last few weeks, we've all been witness to her fall from grace._

 _Join us tomorrow to see just how hard that fall from grace is! We have a Perez Exclusive from Michael Newton, the ex-restaurant manager who was set to be working Tanya's wedding but got a little cozy when they met at the hotel prior to the wedding!_

 _Looks like we can add "cheater" to that long list of words!_

ooOoo

I smile, quickly hitting the little "x" in the corner when I hear the front door slam. I shouldn't look, but I do. I shouldn't care — and really I don't — but I can't deny the tiny slither of satisfaction as Tanya's true colors shine through, especially in the public eye for everyone to see.

In the beginning, I'd feared Tanya would hover over us, making life as difficult as she could. I'd prepared for my name to be dragged through the mud and the possibility of losing my business.

But I didn't need to worry; I was barely a blip on her radar. As soon as the wedding was canceled and the ink was barely dry on the paperwork, she hightailed it to New York, living up the lifestyle she'd always wanted.

A throat clears behind me, making me jump, and I close my laptop before turning around. The man can be a friggin' ninja when he wants to be.

"Whatcha doin'?" He smirks, knowing good and well what I was doing.

I shrug, attempting to play it cool. His sly little smile tells me he sees right through me. "Little of this. Little of that. Nothing much."

He comes over, moving my laptop off me and pushing me back on the bed. "Liar."

"Umm... I was looking for your birthday present?" My words come out in a whisper as his hands dance along the edge of my shorts, softly skimming over my skin. It sends shivers down my spine, and my nipples harden, which he, of course, notices immediately.

"Nice try, but my birthday's in June." His lips trail soft kisses up my throat, along and up my jaw. "Were you on those gossip sites again?"

I sigh, tilting my head back, allowing him better access. I feel his smile against my cheek. He knows he's won.

"Yes," I admit.

He places a lingering kiss on my collarbone before pulling back to look at me. "Why do you do that to yourself?"

I shrug and try to pull him back to me.

He smiles, which turns into a full-on grin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I giggle. "I can't help it. Little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect anymore."

"She was never perfect. I thought you'd gotten over this complex about her." It's a conversation we've had many times. I know she's a horrible person, but there were times I felt inferior to her, like I somehow didn't deserve Edward.

He caught on pretty quick, refusing to let it tear us apart. He felt guilty, like he was part of the reason, and has spent time showing me why we deserve each other.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I have. I swear. It's just… It's fun, you know? It's karma at its finest."

He rolls his eyes. "It's unnecessary, but I get it."

I almost roll _my_ eyes. He doesn't get it. This is most definitely a girl thing.

"I do have one question," he says, rolling us over so we're both on our sides facing each other. He takes one hand in his, threading his fingers with mine. We're close enough to almost be touching but not quite, and that somehow feels more intimate.

"What?"

"Did you know?"

I frown. "Did I know what?"

He looks down, nervous. He toys with my hand, squeezing it gently before looking back up to me. "The restaurant manager?"

I look away and sigh. "I… suspected."

He continues to look at me, waiting for more.

"They were... friendly. They were friendlier than I would've been okay with if I'd been with you at the time." I kiss him softly. "It annoyed me more than I thought, and I realized just how much I liked you."

"You should've told me," he huffs. He rolls onto his back, trying to put some distance between us, but I don't let him. I follow, hooking my leg over his. The tips of his ears are tinged with the palest pink color, and I know he's feeling embarrassed about it.

"Think about it, Edward. Think about how it would've looked. We were… nothing back then. I would've looked like the jealous harpy who was pining after you, and you wouldn't have known if I was being truthful or trying to force you into finishing it with her."

He shakes his head, but I cut him off before I say anything.

"It would, Edward. At the time, we were both a mess. And then after… It just didn't matter. We were both happy." I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

We remain silent for a few minutes before he tilts my head up so he can look at me. "You're right; it doesn't matter. It was just the gossip in the corridors today, and someone in the staff room was reading one of those trashy magazines, and then you were online. I just... I just felt like a joke to everyone; someone Tanya Turner used and threw away when she got bored."

"Trust me. Nobody thinks of you that way."

He kisses my forehead. "I only care what you think."

I smile. "I definitely don't think that."

ooOoo

Approximately 1 year later…

 _Peninsula Daily News_

 _Charles and Renee Swan of Forks, WA are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, to Edward Anthony Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen of Chicago, IL. Isabella is the owner of Swan's White Weddings in Chicago. Edward graduated from The University of Chicago with a degree in Teaching and Music, and is currently employed as the head of music at Beacon Academy._

 _A spring wedding is planned._

 _Chicago Tribune_

 _Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen are proud to announce their engagement._

 _Edward is currently Head of Music at Beacon Academy, and Isabella is the owner of Swan's White Weddings._

 _They would like to thank all their friends and family for their support, and are currently very excited to be planning a spring wedding._

ooOoo

 **I hope you all liked! Thank you for reading – see you next week!**

 **** **Life is crazy at the moment so I'm reeeeally behind on my WIP's, so this week's rec is one of my favourites!**

 _ **Fic Rec: Firefly in Summer by primarycolors -**_ _Edward finds himself back in the little beach town of his childhood when he inherits the local bar from his uncle. The elusive, pretty girl next door has killer legs, a sketchbook and secrets that are slowly eating her alive._


	32. Chapter 32

**This is it, folks. It's the last chapter from these two!**

 **I wouldn't have made it this far without Iris, MidnightCougar & SparklyMeg. Big hugs, ladies. You've helped me so much. **

**Chapter 32**

"I'm _so_ excited for you!" Jess' squeal makes me look up, which is about two seconds before she's jumping into my arms with hers wrapped around my neck.

I giggle. "Thanks, Jess."

"Let me see." She pulls away, instantly going for my ring finger. "Oh, it's beautiful. So elegant. I love it." It's not a huge ring, and it isn't flashy, but it's perfect. A diamond-cut stone surrounded by smaller ones sits perfectly on my finger. I smile every time I look at it.

"I do, too," I murmur, looking down and loving the butterflies that flutter in my stomach as I look at my ring. Again.

"So..." She takes the empty seat on the other side of my desk. "Tell me all about it. How'd he do it? Did he get on one knee? How was the sex after?"

"Jess," I mock-scold through my laughter.

"What? Let me live vicariously through you!"

I sigh. "It was perfect."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course it was. You're a wedding planner; it couldn't be anything other than perfect."

My heart flutters just thinking about it. "He thought of everything. We flew home, saw my parents during the day, and then stayed in a fancy hotel at night. He booked a nice restaurant for dinner, and then we went on the Space Needle." I smile. "As we approached the top, he walked me over to a quieter area. We were both facing the skyline, watching the view, and he murmured my name. When I turned around, he was facing me, and yes, he was on one knee." I look down at my hand. _Again_. "It was so romantic. I couldn't have planned it better if I'd tried."

"Look at you. You're positively glowing."

I grin. I can't help it. "I still can't believe it." I straighten my left arm, twisting it so the ring on my finger catches the sunlight.

"Yes, yes. It's very pretty. _And_ it looks amazing on you. _And_ you're marrying the man of your dreams." She winks to make sure she knows I'm kidding. And props to her, 'cause I've rammed this down her throat so many times. "When do we get to start planning?"

"How about now?" I open my top drawer and pull out a few bridal magazines.

Jess squeals. "I knew it! But what makes you think you'll need all this? You have half the suppliers in the city eating out of the palm of your hand."

I shrug. "It's part of being the bride, right? I want to make this different. I mean, I don't want to 'work' my own wedding."

She nods. "Okay. Well, then you get the wine, I'll get the ice cream, and I'll be at your place at 7:00. And tell Edward to make himself scarce for the night."

ooOoo

"Maggie's taken a shine to you." I giggle as we leave the florist, hand in hand.

Edward rolls his eyes, pulling me close and letting go of my hand, only to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

It always amazes me how perfectly I fit against him.

"She's old enough to be my mother."

"Well, she certainly wasn't acting like it!"

He grins. "It's very nice of her to reduce the cost of the flowers. It says a lot about you."

"About me? It says a lot about her."

He shakes his head. "No. The fact that she would cater for such a large wedding and only charge you the shop price speaks volumes about you."

"I suppose…"

He stops walking, turning me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…"

He kisses me softly but still manages to leave me breathless.

I smile. "You'll think I'm silly."

"Never."

"I just… Do you think it's getting a bit out of hand?" His face drops, and I realize how it sounds. "I still want to marry you! God, I can't think of anything I want more. But with all the press, the family input, and special treatment from suppliers..." I blow out a big breath. "It feels like it's growing out of control." I shrug. "Like it's more about the wedding, about putting on a show, you know?" I huff, chuckling low. "Does that even make sense?"

His fingers brush under my chin, gently tilting my head so I can look up at him. His eyes, eager and determined, roam my face as if he's looking for some answers.

"I thought every girl wanted the big white wedding. The dress? The fancy hotel? The fancy grub?" He grins, making me laugh.

I shake my head. "I'd always imagined something smaller," I admit. "Somewhere we can marry outside if the weather's nice enough. Maybe near some water? And then maybe… somewhere fancy for a meal. I can't deny that part."

"Why didn't you say so? I thought you wanted all that."

I shrug. "I thought you did."

Kisses.

Soft and perfect, making my heart flutter.

"Bella, I just want you."

ooOoo

I cringe when I open the front door and find the apartment in darkness. I should've been home hours ago, but I was caught up with an appointment that ran on for over an hour. It wasn't the first time this week, and I know it won't be the last, which is making me very unpopular.

I kick off my shoes, drop my purse, and flick on the hall light before heading straight for the kitchen, hunting for any leftovers.

I'm halfway into the kitchen when I spot the shadow sitting at the kitchen table. He's still, has his shoulders hunched, and is radiating tension.

"Shit, Edward! You gave me a heart attack!"

"You're home."

"I know I'm late. I'm really sorry. It just went on and on. The couple didn't know what they wanted, and I didn't notice the time. It just got away from me…" I ramble, getting quieter as he turns away from me.

"Edward?"

His silence says more than any words can. His back is like a stone wall blocking me out. His hair is the victim of his stress, sticking up in all kinds of directions.

"I... I... I…" His shoulders start shaking as he tries to hold back his sobs.

"Edward? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I turn him to face me, noticing how pale he looks. All color has left him, leaving his skin hollow and gray with big black circles under his eyes. Silent tears fall as he looks at me.

Broken.

I tremble as my hands roam his body, looking for something that could be causing this. Something sits heavy in the pit of my stomach, dread making it lurch with every breath. "Talk to me."

"I went… to see my mom after work."

 _Shit._ "Did... Did something happen?"

He wipes his eyes with his arm. "I... She seemed okay. I mean, she forgot a few things, but that's normal, right?"

I stroke his arm. Esme's been deteriorating, but she still has her good days. "Yeah. The doctors told us she could still have some good days."

"When I was leaving, they took me aside. She's getting worse, Bella. Soon… They don't know if she'll even be able to remember me—" He chokes out the last word, sobs winning and breaking free. Tremors wreck his body as he slips into my arms, both of us falling to the kitchen floor where we stay for the next hour.

Slowly, his sobs fade, and I can feel his breathing return to normal. We sit in silence, with Edward not knowing what to say and me not knowing how I can even try to make him feel better. His mom is deteriorating before his eyes, and there's nothing he can do.

Finally, when my limbs start to ache from sitting in the same position for too long, I try to move us. "Edward? We should go to bed."

He nods against my shoulder but doesn't move. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Can we move the wedding up? I mean, is something like that possible?" He looks up at me, his eyes searching.

"I'm sure we can manage."

We help each other to our feet, and he pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I just want to get married while my mom still knows who I am."

ooOoo

Winter in Chicago is cold. Not the kind of cold where you _might_ have to put on a coat, and not the kind of cold where your fingers get slightly numb if you forget your gloves. It's the kind of cold that seeps through the many layers of clothes you've piled on, crawling into your veins and chilling you from the inside. The wind's bitter, with huge gusts that almost knock people off their feet, and when paired with the rain, sleet, or snow, it's enough to send anyone running indoors with tingling ears and a numb face.

But we make it work.

We barely notice the weather, our attention taken with the deterioration of Esme's mind. We visit more, desperate to prolong our time together, but at the end of each visit, we're left feeling despondent. We know our time with her is even more limited than it was at the start.

It's subtle, but the changes are there — when she stops mid-sentence as she forgets what she's talking about, when she repeats something, when she repeats something more than once…

And what breaks Edward's heart the most is how it's taking her longer to recognize him.

In comparison to the despair I see in my fiancé's features, a bit of cold weather is nothing.

It's after one particularly difficult visit that I find myself almost crawling over the console to try and comfort Edward. We're pulled over, and the car's still running, blasting out warm air. He huffs, turns off the radio, and flops back in his seat with his eyes closed.

I don't know what to say.

I don't know if I _should_ say something.

I sit quietly, tears forming in my own eyes as I watch his silently fall down his cheeks.

I place my hand on his. "Edward—"

Before I can finish, he opens the driver door and gets out, walking around to the front of the car where he stops and leans on the hood. The snow has stopped for now, but the wind is still bitter enough to chill you in seconds. Cold blasts inside, making me shiver, but I still follow him outside.

He's leaning back on his hands, his face looking up to the sky. I wrap my arms around myself as if they'll warm me.

"You didn't even put your jacket on."

I shrug. "I'm hoping we'll be back inside soon."

He sighs and looks at me. "Come here." He opens his arms, wrapping them around me but says nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No… You know the worst part? We can't do anything. _Anything._ We have to sit and watch it eat away at her. We can't stop it. And she doesn't even know it's happening."

I hug him hard. It's all I can do. I can't offer any words of comfort, 'cause he's right. I can't tell him it'll be all right or that everything will be fine. It won't.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I hate that this is happening."

"I know," he murmurs, kissing my forehead. "I'm so glad I have you. I can't imagine going through this alone. You've been amazing."

"I haven't done anything."

"You've done more than you know."

ooOoo

The ceremony and reception will be taking place in one venue. After weeks of seeing venue after venue — mainly my fault — we both agreed on a small, quirky venue close to the water. The bonus for me is that I've never planned a wedding here.

This place is ours.

Creativo Loft is a small venue which specializes in small weddings; nothing over one hundred. It's the perfect size, and the studio loft has a vintage feel I fell for right away.

It's snowing on our wedding day. It was never something I envisioned when I thought of my wedding, but I just have to smile as I look outside. It's dreamy, like something from a postcard, and the wedding planner in me can't help but think about how perfect the photos will be.

Although I might be my own something blue.

"Honey, your car's here." My mom enters my suite through our adjoining door. She gasps, holding her hands to her heart. "You look wonderful." She shakes her head, wiping underneath her eyes. "I know every mom says this, but you're the most beautiful bride."

I smile. "Thanks, Mom." I take a deep breath and give myself another once-over in the mirror. "I think I'm ready to go."

"Your dad's waiting downstairs with Jess by the cars."

As we take the elevator and walk through the lobby, I can feel all eyes on me.

But there's only pair I can't wait to see.

ooOoo

 **EPOV**

The low hum in the background quietens as the string quartet begins to play the processional.

She's five minutes early.

Of course she is.

Of course the wedding planner can't be late to her own wedding.

My heart feels like it's in my throat. I struggle to swallow, my mouth going as dry as the desert, and I'm pretty sure I'm sweating.

But it's the best kind of nerves, because when I turn, she's walking down the aisle with a smile I know matches my own.

My eyes don't leave hers until she's standing next to me, her body shaking with nerves, excitement, or probably the same mixture of both I feel.

The ceremony is short yet simple, both of us deciding to opt for the traditional vows. Both our voices are clear as we recite them, and when we're announced as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen _,_ I pull her into my arms and kiss her soundly before I'm given permission to.

She smiles against my lips, making me smile, but I don't pull away.

And neither does she.

ooOoo

"Man, I hate having a wife that likes to dance so much." I turn to find my brother standing next to me. He's taken off his bowtie and popped open the first few buttons on his shirt. I laugh, and he points his finger at me. "You laugh, but she has your wife right now. It won't be long before Bella has you up there. And you're a worse dancer than I am."

My eyes fall to my wife. She's currently being spun around the floor by Rose. She has the bottom of her dress held in one hand and the other held high above her as Rose spins her. They're both laughing, and I love that they get along so well.

She fits in, like I always knew she would.

Emmett puts his empty glass on the bar top. "I'll have another since you're buying."

"It's an open bar, dumbass."

He grins. "Which _technically_ means you're buying."

I add his drink to the order and turn to face the dance floor while we wait.

"She looks happy," he says quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

I don't need to know who he's talking about. I'm already watching her.

Sitting by the side of the dance floor is my mother, watching the two girls dance with a wistful smile. She's had a good day; she's remembered where she is, who we are, and why we're here. She's different, though; quieter, happier to watch what's happening around her than take part in it. But I don't care.

I'm just glad she's here.

"She's having a good day," I reply.

"She wouldn't have missed this for the world."

I nod. "I know. I just... I didn't want her worse, you know? The thought of her sitting at my wedding and not knowing why she was there or who I even was… Now, she still knows me and knows Bella, and she knows how happy we are." I look at him. "Is that selfish of me?"

"No. Of course it makes sense to want her here." He shrugs. "Plus, who knows…"

He doesn't have to finish.

 _Who knows how long we have with her._

He sighs shakily, clapping me on the shoulder. It's a happy day, built with underlying sadness.

"I know," I murmur. "I know."

ooOoo

"Did I ever say thank you?"

It's almost the end of the night, and I finally have my wife in my arms. The music is slower, and the dancefloor is emptier than it has been all night now that the number of guests is dwindling. She smiles up at me, her arms around my shoulders and her fingers running through my hair. Her hair is falling haphazardly around her shoulders, a victim of the dancing she's taken part in tonight. Her lips are bare of the pale lipstick she wore when I first kissed her as Mrs. Cullen, and there's a faint black line under her eyes where her mascara has run, following tears of laughter and some of sadness.

She looks magnificent.

"Thank you?"

I lean down and kiss her softly. "Yes."

"For what?"

We spin in a slow, awkward shuffle, neither of us bothering to do anything more. "For this. For being there for me. For moving the wedding up."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Not many would sacrifice their wedding day—"

"Sacrifice?" She scoffs. "This isn't a sacrifice, Edward. This is one day. I still get every other day with you."

She gasps as I kiss her, catching her off guard, hoping it conveys everything I can't find the words for. "Not everyone sees it that way."

She rolls her eyes, goes onto her tiptoes, and kisses me. Once. Twice. Three times. "We changed the date, brought things up a bit, and had to rearrange some travel for my family. It's not a big deal. Anyway, haven't I already told you that you knew some shitty people?"

I smile. "I believe it's been mentioned once or twice."

"So, Bella Cullen, is this a day a wedding planner should be proud of?"

She chuckles. "Definitely. We couldn't have had a better day if I'd tried. I think I'm biased since I'm the bride, though. And I got to marry you."

I grin. "Since when have you been such a smooth talker?

"Hmm... Since now that I'm trying to sweet talk you into bed. Is it working?" My gaze drops to her lips as her tongue peeks out to wet them. She smiles confidently. I give her what she wants, what we both want. When she moans, I pull back, knowing we can't continue here.

"You should know by now I'm a sure thing when it comes to you."

"Good to know."

The song finishes, and Bella pulls away from me. "Where do you think you're going? I wasn't finished…"

She grins that cheeky grin I love and twirls, her dress fanning around her. I laugh at her playfulness as she crooks her finger. She's utterly adorable.

"I requested a song for you. I hope that's okay."

I reach her and pull her into my arms. "Another chance to have you in my arms? That's always okay with me, Bella."

She smiles, cupping my cheek in her delicate hands. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The room goes silent, and I wait. And keep waiting. Bella's grinning. Emmett's grinning. Hell, even Rose and Jess are grinning.

Then I hear those opening riffs, and my eyes fall back to my bride who's walking back over to me.

"It's tradition," she whispers.

ooOoo

 **"Sex On Fire"**

 _Lay where you're laying_

 _Don't make a sound_

 _I know they're watching_

 _They're watching_

 _All the commotion_

 _The kiddie like play_

 _Has people talking_

 _Talking_

 _You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

 _The dark of the alley_

 _The break of the day_

 _Head while I'm driving_

 _I'm driving_

 _Soft lips are open_

 _Them knuckles are pale_

 _Feels like you're dying_

 _You're dying_

 _You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

 _Consumed_

 _With what's just transpired_

 _Hot as a fever_

 _Rattling bones_

 _I could just taste it_

 _Taste it_

 _But it's not forever_

 _But it's just tonight_

 _Oh we're still the greatest_

 _The greatest_

 _The greatest_

 _You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

 _You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

 _Consumed_

 _With what's just transpired_

 _And You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

 _Consumed_

 _With what's just transpired_

ooOoo

 **Thank you for sticking with me on this story. Nothing more from these two! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I've also written an entry for the .Seduce. Contest, which is a great contest with amazing entries! You can find them on my favourite authors link!**

 **I have a few ideas for stories I'd like to write, but nothing started just yet. When I do, I'll have a chunk, if not all of it, pre-written so I can post once a week.**

 **Thank you again. I wish I could hug you all!**

 **** **Until next time! xoxo**


End file.
